Corazón de Serpiente
by Black Kymera
Summary: Completo. Lucius escapa de Azkabán para caer en las garras del auror Harry Potter, mismo que lo condenó. Pero Harry le prometió asilo antes de conocer su identidad. Curiosamente el joven conserva todo lo relacionado a los Malfoy. Slash LxH. Mpreg.
1. Capítulo 1

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

* * *

Advertencias: Este fic contiene material yaoi (**slash o male/male**), también escenas eróticas y algunas escenas levemente violentas (apenas). 

Notas: Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J. K. Rowling y demás asociados, en ninguna forma me estoy acreditando la autoría de ninguno de ellos, tampoco me estoy lucrando con este material. Esto lo hago por pura diversión y espero que alguien más lo disfrute conmigo. Esta historia está en progreso aún, o sea... aún no está ni la mitad de cerca de estar finalizada en el tintero a diferencia de mi historia En Silencio por lo que les pido paciencia y si alguien es tan condescendiente y me indica los errores gramaticales que se me hayan pasado ya que no he revisado demasiado se lo voy a agradecer enormemente.

Gracias a todos por leer.

* * *

Su respiración era más que forzosa, dolorosos jadeos que amenazaban con hacerle perder la consciencia. Podía sentir las raíces y las espinas desgarrando la planta de sus pies, extremidades que no había usado en más de tres años, mientras corría y se arrastraba intermitentemente pero sin detenerse. Lo movían el terror y el pánico de estar siendo seguido por aquellas criaturas a medio podrir, llagas sobre huesos, con sus labios listos a secar su alma. Al pensarlo un estremecimiento convulsivo recorrió su cuerpo y cayó de rodillas sobre el húmedo suelo del bosque por el cual escapaba, un bosque muerto y fangoso, lleno de quebraderos y alimañanas cuya sola existencia consitía en succionar la sangre de sus víctimas. Volvió a ponerse en pie, casi yendose de espaldas cuando sus raídas ropas se encajaron en unas raíces. El intento por safarse hizo que además de tela dejara parte de su carne y sangre cuando las raíces probaron ser más resistentes que sus pocas fuerzas. 

Maldijo sin voz, la falta de agua le provocaba una espuma en la boca que no podía quitarse y su garganta reseca se sentía en carne viva. Mientras continuaba su camino tuvo que detenerse nuevamente por causa del hambre que lo doblegaba. Sin embargo, cada avanzaba un poco más. Su determinación por alejarse de aquel lugar podía más que todo aquello, porque aunque no disponía de una varita ni nada parecido para defenderse, estaba seguro que nada podía ser peor que quedarse allí, en Azkabán y cualquier precio a pagar por salir era más que justo.

La noche continuaba cubriendo su escapatoria, una noche sin luna y sin estrellas, de atmósfera seca y depresiva. Pero a Lucius le parecía una noche hermosa, cualquier noche fuera de aquel maldito lugar era la más hermosa de todas.

La mañana lo sorprendió lejos del bosque, acurrucado en el interior de una cueva angosta y estrecha donde apenas podía estirarse, pero definitavamente un lugar donde ninguna de las horribles bestias llamadas dementores se molestaría en buscar. En la noche consiguió salir, algo desorientado y hambriento. Tuvo suerte de conseguir algunas frutas ahora que salía de aquel lugar muerto. Su objetivo era primeramente llegar a su casa a como diera lugar, allí podría quedar por un tiempo, escondido en lo profundo de las mazmorras de su propia mansión. Tenía la esperanza de llegar

El camino no fue lo más difícil de todo el viaje, sino los pocos momentos en que se permitía dormir. En sueños aún podía ver a los dementores rondar su celda y rozarlo quedamente cuando el se descuidaba para robarle el hálito de vida. También sentía las ratas tratando de esconderse en su propio cuerpo en busca de calor. Despertaba sudoroso y frío, con el corazón en la garganta y volvía a ponerse en pie y continuaba su camino aún cuando apenas tenía fuerzas.

Siete días más tarde, sin aliento, sin fuerzas y con más heridas de las que podía recordar, llegó finalmente al bosque que rodeaba su mansión. Sabía que la mansión misma estaba rodeada por hechizos de protección y alerta, pero él conocía un pasadizo secreto directamente a las mazmorras de la mansión y sin tener que acercarse a la entrada principal. Se arrastró como pudo por el húmedo túnel sintiendo que pasaba una eternidad hasta llegar a unas enormes rejas que cortaban el paso. Entonces y sólo entonces recordó que necesitaría una varita para abrir el enorme candado. Pero no había llegado tan lejos para darse por vencido, esperaría hasta recuperar un poco sus fuerzas y entonces intentaría otro medio para entrar. Se acurrucó a un lado de la reja, contra la pared de piedra y se envolvió como pudo en los trapos que le quedaban.

* * *

Lo había sentido desde que se había aproximado al bosque, sin embargo no podía identificarlo. Lo que fuera aquella criatura que se acercaba a la mansión estaba tan débil y marchita que no reconocía en ella trazo alguno de magia. 

Se había dedicado por años a desentrañar muchos de los misterios de aquella casa, no había recibido demasiada ayuda de los elfos que la habitaban porque al fin y al cabo, el antiguo dueño aún vivía y como era de esperarse, los elfos seguían siéndole leales.

El verdadero heredero de la mansión estaba desaparecido desde hacía dos años. Todos los intentos por encontrarlo habían resultado infructuosos. Había estado dispuesto a regresarle todo lo que le pertenecía. No había tocado nada en las cuentas de Gringotts, ni siquiera había osado cambiar nada en el interior de la mansión, además que poseía su propia mansión que por el momento yacía desocupada.

Los elfos, a pesar de estar obligados a su presencia, no parecían molestos ni les parecía necesario hacerle la vida imposible, siempre había sido amable con todos ellos. Por lo demás se sentía a sus anchas en la mansión. Era un lugar, a su parecer, de un gusto excelente y acogedora a pesar de la frialdad que solía permear el ambiente, cosa que había resuelto encendiendo las múltiples chimeneas existentes en cada habitación.

Ese día había bajado a las mazmorras, la criatura había llegado al interior de la mansión por un pasadizo que él desconocía y por alguna razón había dejado de avanzar. Con una poca de luz de su varita se fue aproximando al lugar que estaba sumergido en densas tinieblas. Comenzó a ir con cautela al poder escuchar la respiración laboriosa, sus reflejos de auror entrando en acción. Pudo ver una reja enmohecida pero aún con suficiente metal para impedir el paso. Un enorme candado con una gruesa cadena la mantenían segura. Levantó un poco más la varita y se quedó petrificado. Un bulto de harapos sucios y malolientes se hallaba en una esquina al otro lado de la reja. Apuntó con la varita.

"¿Quién está ahí?" Su voz se hizo eco en las paredes frías y húmedas del túnel. El bulto se estremeció y se alejó de la reja. Al notar que había sido descubierto comenzó a arrastrarse en la dirección contraria intentando huir de su presencia.

Con rapidez recitó el hechizo que abriría el candado y las rejas se abrieron de par en par. Sin perder tiempo salió tras la criatura... humana, tenía que serlo. Su corazón palpitaba acelerado. Quizás fuera... No, no podía ser él, Draco era demasiado orgulloso para permitirse caer tan bajo.

Quizás era uno de los mortífagos que habían sobrevivido y buscaba refugiarse en uno de los pocos lugares que habían sobrevivido a la zaña del Ministerio de Magia. Tropezó levemente con escombros que no pudo esquivar pero finalmente alcanzó a la criatura, se arrastraba agotada sobre el suelo y bajo el reflejo de la luz creyó distinguir unas manos como garras sobresaliendo de los andrajos. "¡Alto!"

La criatura se movió suavemente pero finalmente se detuvo. Si lo había entendido entonces debía ser humana. Sus pasos sonaron claros al acercarse mientras apuntaba con la varita. "Date la vuelta para que pueda verte." Dijo con autoridad. Por unos instantes pensó que su orden sería ignorada, pero luego, cansadamente, el fugitivo se fue dando la vuelta hacia la luz. Agachó la cabeza lo más que pudo hacia el suelo. Los cabellos enmarañados y sucios podían haber sido largos a juzgar por los pedazos que colgaban llenos de grima.

"Refugio o la muerte." Susurró con voz rasposa la criatura, como un gruñido ronco pero pudo entenderlo.

"Eres un mortífago." Declaró aún apuntándole, preparado para cualquier truco. El fugitivo asintió. Ahora sentía una curiosidad inmensa por saber quién era aquella figura, estaba seguro que en algún momento había sido un hechicero de sangre pura, con riquezas y poder a su disposición. "¿Cómo te llamas?" Preguntó mientras se agachaba hasta quedar a la altura del hombre pero aún en total alerta.

"Refugio o la muerte." Volvió a susurrar. El joven no podía culparlo al querer asegurar siquiera una de aquellas suertes y lo próximo confirmó sus sospechas. "Antes muerto que regresar. Prométeme una de ellas."

"Refugio." Susurró sintiendo que el corazón se le comprimía sin quererlo. Sabía lo que aquellos seres habían hecho en favor del señor tenebroso, sin embargo no se veía matando a sangre fría ni siquiera a uno de ellos. "Juro por mis padres que te brindaré refugio mientras no me ataques y no albergues mal contra mi persona. En el momento en que lo hagas no dudaré en enviarte de regreso al lugar donde has salido sin darte la opción de la muerte."

"Por la ley del mundo de la magia ahora tengo una deuda de vida contigo, quien quiera que seas." Susurró el mortífago con voz aún forzada. El joven se acercó un poco más y con la punta de la varita lo obligó a levantar el rostro. Al iluminar la cara toda mugrienta apenas pudo ver unos ojos de un azul claro apagado, las facciones imposibles de reconocer. Sin embargo, cuando el hombre enfocó la vista en su propio rostro vio los ojos iluminarse con reconocimiento. Todo el cuerpo le tembló y trató de retroceder, la boca se abrió en un grito mudo de espanto mientras negaba firme con la cabeza. No que esperara menos, siendo que él había sido el que había destruido al Señor Tenebroso y había enviado a la mayor parte de sus compañeros al mismo Azkabán.

"Harry Potter." Exclamó en agonía el fugitivo.

"Te juré refugio, no voy a retractarme." Trató de asegurarle, pero parecía que el hombre no podía escucharlo, comenzó a balancearse mientras su espalda se estremecía con violentos temblores. Levantó los brazos sobre su cabeza y comenzó a gemir con aquella voz desgarrada.

El joven lo observó sin poderse mover por la impresión, no sabía si era peor la condición de higiene, la condición mental o el dolor que su sólo nombre le había provocado al infeliz.

"_Desmaius_." Susurró sin poder resistir más la escena. El bulto se relajó sobre el suelo, en la misma posición en que había estado. Se quitó la capa y con cuidado envolvió el cuerpo. No se sorprendió de que a pesar del tamaño no pesara mucho, era practicamente huesos, pellejo y ampollas. Harry había ganado altura en aquellos tres años desde que derrotara a Voldemort, aunque no demasiada, era larguirucho aún producto del maltrato de los Drusley pero ganaba poco a poco altura, peso y fuerzas.

El olor que despedía el hombre le parecía casi insoportable, por lo que apresuró el paso. Llegó a una de las habitaciones de huéspedes pero no lo puso de inmediato sobre la cama, sino que lo dejó frente al fuego para que se calentara.

"¡Betsy¡Radir!" Llamó urgente y de inmediato aparecieron dos elfos vestidos con lo que parecían ser trapos de cocina, tan limpios como los que trabajaban en Hogwarts. "Traigan comida caliente, fácil de digerir, agua para beber y para limpiar, también algunas toallas y ropas. Pronto." Les dio las instrucciones mientras envolvía una de las colchas que cubría una butaca cercana y la colocaba bajo la cabeza del hombre.

"Señor Potter, señor¿debemos traer las ropas del señor Malfoy?" Preguntó azorada la hembra.

"¿De Malfoy¿Pero qué dices?" Dijo extrañado de que la elfa estuviera dispuesta a prestarle las ropas de su orgulloso amo a un hombre sucio y harapiento. Los elfos eran demasiado celosos con las cosas que le pertenecían a sus amos, especialmente los de la mansión Malfoy.

"Señor Potter, señor. Ese es el señor Malfoy, señor." Contestó con inocencia la elfa como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, extrañada de que el humano no pudiera reconocerlo.

"¿Qué?" Se quedó sin aliento, mirando tontamente a los dos elfos. Entonces, como movido por resortes mágicos se abalanzó sobre la figura buscándole el rostro. "¡Traigan algo para limpiarlo, ahora!" Era la primera vez que les gritaba de aquella forma por lo que los elfos desaparecieron asustados. Segundos más tarde la pequeña Betsy regresaba con toallas y una palangana de agua limpia que puso al lado de la forma. Harry se quitó los gruesos guantes de cuero y mojó una toalla con la cual comenzó a limpiar frenéticamente el rostro.

Le costó trabajo quitar la mayor parte de la grima y el sucio que cubría el rostro, pero finalmente despejó la piel del sucio. Estaba demasiado demacrado para reconocerlo, pero sí, y si a eso le añadía unos ojos azules que seguramente estarían hundidos bajo los estrujados párpados, decididamente aquel tenía que ser Lucius Malfoy.

"¿Pero cómo es posible?" Susurró mientras pasaba la toalla por la frente. Tenía la piel de un amarillo grisáceo, tan maltratada como la de un anciano, las mejillas hundidas y la piel alrededor de los ojos estaba negra violácea. Los labios cuarteados y ulcerados. "Por Merlín." Volvió a susurrar. "Betsy, la comida, la ropa... busca algo cómodo, de las ropas del señor Malfoy, apúrate. Toallas y prepara también el baño, con agua caliente, saca los jabones especiales."

Harry no sabía por qué, pero utilizar un hechizo de limpieza en el hombre le daba malestar, prefería hacerlo al estilo Muggle. La elfa había desaparecido y en su lugar apareció Radir. Venía con bandejas de comida que colocó en la mesa de la habitación. "Radir, ve y ayúdale a Betsy con el baño."

Al quedarse sólo no pudo menos que observar detenidamente los restos del hombre que una vez había sido Lucius Malfoy. Se estremeció sin poder evitarlo y continuó tratando de limpiar el rostro. El ruido de los elfos lo sacó de su meditación cuando le anunciaron que el baño estaba listo. Lo recogió con cuidado y lo llevó sin quitarle la vista de encima. Ya en el baño intentó quitarle las ropas, pero el sucio había pegado los nudos de los cordones de tal forma que ya no podían safarse. Golpeó la varita contra el suelo y la transmutó en unas tijeras con las cuales cortó con cuidado todo lo que pudo.

Los elfos desaparecieron de su vista sin que se diera cuenta. Mientras enjabonaba el cuerpo se preguntaba cómo había sido posible que el hombre escapara de Azkabán. Sirius lo había hecho, pero sospechaba que desde entonces la seguridad en la cárcel había sido aumentada. Su mente se quedó en blanco cuando fue descubriendo bajo toda la porquería que cubría el cuerpo golpes y heridas abiertas e infectadas. Lo restregó una vez lo mejor que pudo y lo enjuagó, dejando que el agua sucia corriera para volver a llenar la bañera con más agua caliente.

Cuando estuvo seguro de que el cuerpo estaba totalmente limpio o al menos tan limpio como era posible, le echó un vistazo a la maraña enredada de cabellos. Suspiró y antes de intentar siquiera desenredarlo aplicó una gran cantidad de crema para suavizarlos. Tardó casi una hora en terminar. Al final había tenido que cortar los nudos más resistentes pero habían sido los menos. Volvió a enjuagarlo completo y lo sacó de la bañera envuelto en toallas.

Al dejarlo en la cama vio las ropas que los elfos le habían dejado, sin embargo primero tendría que atender las heridas. Volvió a llamar a las pequeñas criaturas, quienes le trajeron todo lo necesario. En la próxima hora se dedicó a desinfectar las heridas, curarlas y vendarlas. Al terminar suspiró profundamente. Esperaba que eso fuera suficiente por el momento, pero tendría que comer algo antes de que la fiebre comenzara nuevamente.

"_Enervate_." Murmuró apuntándole con la varita. El cuerpo se estremeció. Muy, muy lento los ojos se abrieron y parpadearon perdidos por un rato.

Lucius se sintió despertar dolorosamente. Se sentía extraño, más de lo que se había sentido en esos últimos días huyendo y el suelo apenas se sentía. El lugar donde se hallaba olía a hierbas dulces y menta. Trató de enfocar la vista y vio una mano extraña, algo flaca. Tardó un poco en entender que era la suya y lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue que estaba limpia. La sensación era maravillosa y casi se imponía sobre el dolor y el malestar que sentía. Pero el alivio no duró demasiado, sus instintos le indicaron que alguien lo observaba. Rogó con todo su corazón no estar nuevamente en la prisión mientras se volteaba a ver quién lo había atrapado.

Sentado en el borde de la cama, justo a su lado derecho, un joven de no más de veintiuno o veintidós años lo observaba. Los cabellos negros algo crespos atados en una coleta baja y unos ojos de un verde profundo. Tardó bastante en reconocerlo, la cicatriz en forma de rayo no podía equivocarse. Estuvo a punto de perder nuevamente la razón cuando lo escuchó hablar.

"Necesitas comer un poco." Vio entonces que el joven sostenía algo en sus manos. Comida caliente y una cuchara. Su cuerpo decidió entonces que había esperado lo suficiente como para que le importara en esos momentos quién le estaba ofreciendo la comida. Con manos apenas estables tomó el plato hondo sin siquiera preocuparse por la cuchara y se lo llevó a los labios. Le ardió en la boca y en la garganta por lo lastimadas que las tenía pero le importó poco, continuó sorbiendo con ansiedad la sopa. "Hey, no la tomes tan rápido, te darán náuseas." Pero la voz le sonaba distante, en esos momentos su vida estaba centrada en aquel plato y su contenido.

Harry suspiró acongojado, al menos le había pedido a los elfos comida que fuera fácil de digerir. Estaba seguro que las criaturas se habían esmerado al saber que era su dueño legítimo quien probaría la comida. Vio que Lucius había terminado y se disponía a soltar el plato, por lo que lo atrapó con rapidez antes que fuera a parar a la cama. Se percató que en su afán por comer la sopa le había bajado por la barbilla y acercó uno de los paños para limpiarlo. Lucius reaccionó de mala forma, golpeándole la mano y apartándose. La verdad no tenía demasiadas fuerzas aún, pero no se lo esperaba. Sintió algo de coraje pero al ver que el hombre lo miraba con recelo y cautela entendió que probablemente aún no era el momento de ofrecerle contacto humano. Sirvió un vaso de jugo de calabaza y se lo ofreció. El hombro no hizo ademán de tomarlo.

"¿Prefieres un poco de agua?" Lucius asintió y Harry llenó otro vaso con agua y se lo ofreció, esta vez Lucius lo tomó y lo vació. Se lo quitó de las manos antes de que intentara tirarlo al suelo. La mirada cansada y recelosa seguía todos sus movimientos, por lo que pensó que sería mejor dejarlo descansar.

"¿Por qué?" La voz seguía siendo rasposa y Harry se recordó que tendría que traerle alguna poción para eso.

"Le hice un juramento, señor Malfoy, y pienso cumplirlo, siempre y cuando usted cumpla su parte." Murmuró con lentitud y sin verlo directamente. No obtuvo respuesta y le pareció que el hombre tampoco lo entendía. "Será mejor que descanse, luego podremos continuar esta conversación." Se levantó de la cama con suavidad y salió de la habitación, cerrando con un hechizo la puerta. Al salir se masajeó las sienes con lentitud.

* * *

Gracias por leer. 


	2. Capítulo 2

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

* * *

Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. 

NA: Este fic no contiene romance y probablemente no lo contenga, está lleno de angst, tortura mental y emocional. Es probable que ninguno de los personajes esté en sus cabales y termine peor para el final de la historia. Aún así, no hago deathfics, o sea, que aunque torture a alguno de los personajes no habrá muerte de ninguno y probablemente queden juntos al final aunque no sea por amor. La razón es porque este fic lo escribo para mi propio entretenimiento y morbo, no espero comentarios positivos aunque creo que sí olvidé poner este aviso desde un principio. En fin, quedan advertidos.

Gracias a...

**Anny Pervert Snape -** Tú lo has dicho... es super sexy, dark.

**Amaly Malfoy** **-** No tengo mail de yahoo, pero puedes enviármelas al que uso para el trabajo.

**Moryn -** Ejem... claro que me gustaría saber cuál es la página más subida, tengo algo en mente pero no lo subiría a Fanfiction.

**Paula Moonlight -** Harry en esta historia tiene unas cuantas cosas ocultas... ya verás.

Como un tip les voy a decir que en esta historia Harry está interesado en todo lo que tiene que ver con los Malfoy, incluyendo ambos Malfoy como personas. Aunque ciertamente ya había clasificado esta historia como un Lucius/Harry probablemente haya algo de Draco/Harry o ambos. He notado que en esta sección de Harry Potter los fics los suben como agua todos los días, como ya había mencionado, no escribo para reviews, sino porque me entretiene. Probablemente este fic no se dirija en la dirección que muchos quisieran pero al final no voy a dejar nada al azar, ni una sola acción de los personajes es puramente para complacer un capricho sino que al final tendrá su real motivo.

* * *

Cuando Lucius despertó al día siguiente a media tarde su memoria había vuelto a fallarle. Miró a su alrededor y se preguntó cuándo y cómo había llegado a su mansión. Reconocía la habitación como la suya y al mirarse se preguntó cuándo había tomado un baño. Se pasó una mano por los cabellos sintiéndolos limpios y suspiró largamente mientras cerraba los ojos. Apenas habían pasado unos minutos cuando le llegó el aroma de la comida justo al lado de la cama. Sus elfos le estaban sirviendo como si nunca hubiera salido de la casa¿acaso Draco los había podido conservar luego de su bochornosa entrada a Azkabán? 

Entonces todo volvió a su mente, las noticias de la desaparición de su hijo, la pérdida de todos sus bienes y herencia, ambos lo habían perdido todo absolutamente. Su huída de la prisión y ahora... había alguien con él en la mansión. Se llevó una mano a la frente tratando de recordar pero el aroma de la comida terminó por distraerlo. Tomó con avidez el plato y comenzó a comer olvidándose nuevamente de los cubiertos, tres años en aquel infernal lugar le habían demostrado que habían cosas más importantes que unos cubiertos para la comida. Cuando terminó se limpió la boca con la manga de la ropa de dormir y dejó el plato sobre la cama. Se levantó para ir al baño y fue entonces que vio su imagen reflejada en uno de los espejos.

Apenas pudo suprimir la expresión de disgusto, estaba en los huesos, pálido, con la piel casi colgándole y llagosa. También se percató de que tenía varios vendajes y que algunas de sus heridas menores habían sido tratadas y comenzaban a cerrarse gracias a los ungüentos mágicos. Se tocó los labios con cuidado, al comer se había lastimado una de las cortaduras y le sangraba. Pero había algo que había querido hacer desde hacía mucho. Buscó en el lavabo y encontró un cepillo de dientes y un tubo de pasta, de inmediato los tomó y comenzó a lavarse la boca. Al terminar no sabía cuántas veces había repasado los dientes, la lengua, el interior de sus encías, pero le ardían, sin embargo sonrió levemente, una sonrisa grotesca. Luego se fijó en sus cabellos, cierto que estaban limpios, pero eso no se acercaba siquiera al aspecto que una vez habían tenido, se lo habían atado en una coleta y le llegaba al trasero. Supuso que en cuanto consiguiera una varita podría arreglarlo. Por lo demás se deshizo de las ropas y se metió a la ducha, contento con simplemente sentir el agua caliente sobre su piel. En el proceso se quitó todos los vendajes y los tiró sobre la ropa que se había quitado. Cuando salió de la ducha tenía ropas limpias esperándolo.

Nuevamente se preguntó quién estaría a cargo de su mansión. No podía ser un compañero mortífago, pero tampoco conocía de alguien que no lo fuera que quisiera conservar la casona en su estado original con todos los misterios que entrañaba. Seguramente había sido subastada entre los miembros del Ministerio como lo habían sido muchas de las posesiones de los otros. Se vistió prontamente, no iba a esperar por el regreso de nadie para continuar con su plan de escape.

El único obstáculo que encontró al momento de poner en práctica su plan fue que la puerta tenía un hechizo que no podía abrir. Estaba encerrado en su propia habitación, dentro de su propia casa por alguien que no conocía y que podía estar esperando a recibir a los aurores para llevarlo de regreso a Azkabán.

"Nunca vivo." Rugió mientras comenzaba a rebuscar en toda la habitación hasta encontrar lo que buscaba, una daga de más de doce centímetros con una serpiente enroscada en su mango y bellamente tallada. Se apostó cerca de la puerta, si no conseguía asesinar a su captor entonces utilizaría la daga para procurarse la muerte. Pero el tiempo que pasó fue haciendo mella en su debilitado cuerpo y antes de poder evitarlo se hallaba acurrucado en su cama, la daga en la mano bajo la almohada.

* * *

Lucius despertó al sentir que alguien lo movía suavemente. De inmediato se tensó y quedó de cuclillas sobre la cama en posición de ataque pero su mano estaba vacía, no había daga ni había varita, estaba indefenso. Aún así no se permitiría caer sin dar pelea, maldijo coloridamente pero lo que vio a continuación le heló el cuerpo. Unos ojos verdes muy conocidos lo observaban con algo de asombro. En una de las manos tenía la daga que había procurado al despertar por primera vez, en la otra tenía la varita. 

Si Lucius hubiera podido expresar todo el rencor y el odio que en esos momentos sentía hacia el joven de forma mágica seguramente más de la mitad de la augusta mansión hubiera reventado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, sin embargo toda la furia que sentía se concentró en un leve susurro. "Potter." Para su satisfacción el joven se estremeció con su sola voz. El problema fue que también se puso en pie y lo señaló con la varita. Maldita suerte la suya.

"Quieto, Malfoy."

"No me atraparás vivo, Potter." Susurró con lo que le quedaba de voz.

"Ya te dije que no iba a entregarte. Lo juré¿lo recuerdas?" No, Lucius no recordaba, los meses que había pasado en Azkabán habían fraccionado su mente de tal forma que a veces los pedazos de realidad se mezclaban con la fantasía, el presente y el pasado. Trató de recordar nuevamente cómo había llegado hasta aquella habitación y una dolorosa punzada en la parte de atrás de la cabeza fue la única respuesta. Cuando levantó la vista aquellos ojos verdes lo observaban con un sentimiento que podía reconocer perfectamente y que aborrecía, pena y lástima.

"No te atrevas a mirarme de esa forma, Potter. Nunca sientas lástima por un Malfoy." Susurró arrogantemente.

"¡Suficiente!" Exclamó el joven. "Lucius, termina ya esta tontería y baja de la cama para que hablemos como personas civilizadas." Exclamó exasperado.

"Como personas civilizadas." Siseó con burla y luego echó a reír como un demente. "La compostura civilizada fue lo que me llevó más rápido a ocupar una celda en Azkabán. No cualquier celda... una grande y amplia con mucho lugar para retorcerme y arrastarme cada vez que un dementor sentía la necesidad de acercarse y saborear parte de mi alma." Gruñó apenas sin voz. "No... no me interesan tus ofertas ni tus palabras, Potter."

El rostro de Harry se endureció. "Bien, Malfoy, no me dejas alternativa. No quieres mi lástima, no tengo problemas con eso, pero tienes una deuda de magos conmigo puesto que no te voy a entregar para ser regresado a Azkabán, así que será mejor que te comportes."

"¡Niño insolente!" Rugió Lucius antes de abalanzarse sobre Harry.

"Desmaius." Exclamó el joven y Lucius cayó inconsciente a sus pies. Harry respiraba con fuerza, no del miedo, sino de la impresión. Los ojos azules de Lucius estaban infectados de locura, no podría razonar con él por el momento.

Se acercó al hombre y notó que se había quitado los vendajes. Dejó escapar un largo suspiro, tendría que vendarlo otra vez.

Al menos olía a limpio dijo acuclillándose al lado del cuerpo. Por lo que podía ver el hombre se había dado un baño a consciencia y tenía ropas limpias, quizás no había perdido del todo sus facultades. ¿Pero qué hacer ahora que había despertado y aparentemente no podía controlarlo? La daga en su mano era una clara muestra. A su mente vinieron algunas de las formas en que los aurores habían atado en sus tiempo a los mortífagos que atrapaban, eran cuerdas mágicas y cadenas hechizadas, todas ellas dejaban marcas en el cuerpo. Luego recordó el día que había visitado el hospital San Mungo para Hechiceros. Algunos de los pacientes habían estado atados a sus camas por su propia seguridad. Eran suaves gazas blancas acolchadas en las muñecas y tobillos.

Levitó al hombre de vuelta a la cama e hizo aparecer en las cuatro esquinas algunas cadenas. Con un movimiento de la varita los aros con los que esposaría a Lucius fueron cubiertos de un material suave y acolchado. Lo acomodó sobre la almohada y sacó todo lo necesario para volver a curar las heridas y desinfectar las que estaban llenas de pus. Luego fue asegurando cada una de las extremidades permitiéndole cierto movimiento pero no demasiado. Al terminar quedó satisfecho y con un último movimiento una gruesa colcha apareció sobre Lucius y lo cubrió.

* * *

Cuando Lucius descubrió que estaba encadenado a su propia cama Harry deseó estar en la provincia más lejana. Los aullidos y gritos del hombre parecían hacer temblar toda la mansión Malfoy más que los gritos del retrato maldito que una vez hubiera en el recibidor de la casa de los Black. Pero lo que más lo perturbó fue que los gritos duraron ya entrada la noche por lo que no pudo dormir hasta entrada la madrugada cuando el hombre pareció perder la voz. Inquieto por no saber si le había ocurrido algo fue a parar a la habitación. 

Lucius Malfoy estaba muy quieto mirando el techo, tenebrosamente callado. Harry se acercó a un lado de la cama para poder ver el rostro. Los cabellos estaban revueltos sobre la cama, desparramados como serpientes plateadas, los ojos de Lucius estaban muy enrojecidos y conservaban el color negruzco alrededor, sus labios estaban completamente destrozados aparte de las llagas que los cubrían y mostraban la huella de la sangre coagulada que había descendido por ellos pero el rostro estaba seco, ni una sola lágrima había bajado por las hundidas mejillas. Harry volteó el rostro y caminó hasta la mesa donde guardaba los unguentos. Antes de voltear hacia el hombre trató de borrar de sus ojos toda huella de pena y lástima que pudiera tener.

Se acercó con cautela y se acomodó al costado de Lucius, con un movimiento de la varita hizo aparecer un paño húmedo y con calma comenzó a limpiar los labios maltratados. Lucius no se quejó, no lo miró, ni siquiera se estremeció y Harry trató de tocarlo lo menos posible intentando no incomodarlo. Con el dedo pasó algo de unguento en los labios para luego retirar algunos mechones y acomodarlos tras las orejas de Lucius. ¿Sería así como Sirius salió de Azkabán, destrozado y enloquecido? Pero Sirius había llegado hasta él bastante cuerdo aunque algo flaco.

Sin querer molestarlo más se levantó de la cama y guardó el ungüento. Volteó hacia la puerta y fue entonces cuando escuchó la voz apenas audible de Lucius.

"Te odio." Harry se volvió hacia el hombre.

"Tendrás que hacerte de la vista gorda, Malfoy." Dijo más cansado que enojado. "Me debes la vida y no me voy a echar atrás. Si no puedes entender eso entonces vélo de esta forma... en vez de ser prisionero en Azkabán ahora eres mi prisionero."

"Nunca vivo." Le contestó el hombre y Harry se dispuso a salir.

"Eso lo veremos. Eso lo veremos, Malfoy."

* * *

Harry se hallaba en el Ministerio de Magia temprano en la mañana. En la oficina varios aurores discutían los eventos recientes. Ultimamente se habían registrado varias fugas de la prisión de Azkabán, Harry sabía que Lucius Malfoy no había sido el único. Los pocos fugitivos que habían logrado capturar habían muerto, muchos de ellos cometían suicidio al momento de la captura y el Ministerio comenzaba a preguntarse qué medidas podía tomar para evitar más escándalos. 

Uno de los aurores había propuesto una especie de programa rehabilitador para algunos de los prisioneros que aún no habían perdido la cordura pero la idea no había sido recibida con demasiado entusiasmo. Sin embargo, la propuesta de revisión de casos había tenido mayor aceptación. Quizás era la consciencia culpable de varios funcionarios que habían aprobado muchas de las encarcelaciones basados en rumores y sin ofrecer juicio a ninguno de los acusados. Después del primer año los mortífagos habían disminuido notablemente pero el celo de los aurores no. Cualquier hechicero que presentara una mínima relación con las artes oscuras había sido acusado y enviado a Azkabán, muchas veces sin siquiera probársele la acusación. Azkabán estaba casi al tope de su capacidad y era también por eso que habían comenzado las fugas.

Habían comenzado a revisar los casos menos graves para ver si podían bajar la cantidad de prisioneros y retener a los más peligrosos, pero luego de un tiempo Harry se había percatado que cualquier hechicero cuya familia conservara suficientes influencias podía pedir que su caso fuera revisado antes que los demás.

Eso lo hizo llevar su mente al hombre que ocupaba en esos momentos una habitación en la mansión Malfoy. Si Draco hubiera dado signos de vida podría abogar el caso de su propio padre dado que el apellido Malfoy aún conservaba sus influencias en el Ministerio. Tendría que esforzarse más por encontrar a Draco. No que pensara que Lucius fuera inocente... Para nada.

Fue entonces que le surgió la idea. Y mientras los aurores continuaban discutiendo, Harry Potter comenzaba a planificar cómo llevar a cabo sus maquinaciones.

"¿Señor Potter?" La voz del padre de una de las familias más numerosas de Inglaterra lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

"Lo siento, señor Weasley." Murmuró Harry al notar que se dirigía a su persona.

"Decía que quizás quiera hacerse cargo de la búsqueda y captura de los últimos fugitivos. Quizás sería posible que con sus conocimientos pueda lograr traerlos vivos." Dijo dándole una mirada reprobatoria a algunos de los aurores presentes. Harry asintió quedamente aceptando la tarea. El señor Weasley le entregó una lista y pudo comprobar que el nombre de Lucius Malfoy aparecía en ella como el último. Al menos sería uno menos que buscar.

La reunión se extendió con asuntos que a Harry le parecieron tonterías hasta que ya entrada la noche todo concluyó y fueron despedidos. El joven de ojos verdes desapareció de inmediato y reapareció a la entrada del portó de la mansión Malfoy. Estaba cansado pero tenía que ver si lo que recordaba haber visto aún seguiría en el mismo lugar. También tendría a hacer un último esfuerzo por encontrar a Draco, aunque fuera para saber su reacción con respecto al asunto. De camino al lugar donde recordaba haber visto lo que necesitaba pasó por la habitación de Lucius. Nuevamente estaba misteriosamente silenciosa. Su curiosidad pudo más que cualquier razón y empujó la puerta.

El lugar estaba a oscuras pero Harry podía reconocer la forma tendida sobre la cama bajo la gruesa colcha. Al contrario de lo que imaginaba Lucius no estaba dormido.

"¿Viniste a satisfacer tu morbosidad, Potter?" Preguntó en un susurro el hombre.

"¿Por qué no estás descansando?" Le contestó Harry con suavidad, sorprendido en el acto de observarlo y obviando el crudo comentario.

"Quizás sean las cadenas... quizás sea la compañía... no lo sé... quizás se deba a que en Azkabán sólo los muertos duermen. Pero igualmente pudiera deberse a que no puedo dormir... padezco de insomnio, Potter." La voz escurría un sarcasmo tan pesado que Harry tuvo que volver el rostro. El hombre se quedó callado mientras seguía mirando el techo. Su cuerpo no estaba relajado contra las cadenas, sus brazos y piernas tiraban de ellas de a ratos con leves espasmos involuntarios y se mantenían tan tensas que a pesar del forro interior debían estarlo lastimando. Algo en la postura se notaba indefenso y Harry intentó imaginarse cómo debía haber sido estar en Azkabán. Sirius le había contado, las ratas sobre su cuerpo, los dementores rondándolo día y noche, alimañas nocturnas muchas de ellas venenosas. Algunas noches había encontrado a su padrino dormido de la forma más extraña, acurrucado contra la cabecera de la cama envuelto en las sábanas.

Dudó antes de sacar su varita pero finalmente lo hizo murmurando un hechizo alrededor de la cama que le impediría a Lucius salir de ella a menos que él lo quisiera, luego con un movimiento de la varita hizo desaparecer las cadenas. Lucius dio un grito ronco al sentirse libre para moverse y de inmediato quedó arrodillado sobre la cama de la misma forma que un felino a punto de saltar sobre su presa pero no lo atacó como había imaginado. Observaba su varita con sospecha, en esos momentos Harry era el amo que sostenía el látigo y él la bestia rabiosa e indecisa. Poco a poco su respiración se calmó aunque su cuerpo se mantuvo alerta. Harry se alejó bastante perturbado por la mirada que le estaba dando el hombre sin dejarla caer hasta que decidió que ya era hora de retirarse.

"Buenas noches, señor Malfoy." Harry se detuvo fuera de la puerta un rato pero no escuchó nada de gritos ni movimiento. Suspiró aliviado y enderezándose continuó pasillo abajo.

* * *

Gracias por leer. 


	3. Capítulo 3

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

* * *

Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. 

NA: Este fic no contiene romance y probablemente no lo contenga, está lleno de angst, tortura mental y emocional. Es probable que ninguno de los personajes esté en sus cabales y termine peor para el final de la historia. Aún así, no hago deathfics, o sea, que aunque torture a alguno de los personajes no habrá muerte de ninguno y probablemente queden juntos al final aunque no sea por amor. La razón es porque este fic lo escribo para mi propio entretenimiento y morbo, no espero comentarios positivos aunque creo que sí olvidé poner este aviso desde un principio. En fin, quedan advertidos.

Gracias a...

**Anita Puelma** - ¡Mi primer crítica! No lo puedo creer. La trama es dark, sorry, pero tengo una historia que seguro te gusta más que esta, **En Silencio**, un HPxDM. No te preocupes, la verdad no estoy esperando que este fic gane popularidad. Esta historia es sólo porque me siento con en el mood de escribir algo dark

* * *

Se detuvo frente a una habitación que conocía tan bien como la de Lucius. Abrió la puerta y fue recibido por los suaves colores del mar, verdes y azules mezclados con plata. Se dirigió al mueble que había permanecido cerrado por tanto tiempo y que guardaba los efectos personales de Draco Malfoy. Buscó en las gavetas hasta que finalmente encontró lo que buscaba, un hermoso cepillo de plata. Lo examinó cuidadosamente mientras producía un frasco. Con agonizante lentitud fue desprendiendo hebra tras hebra de rubios cabellos casi blancos. Cuando terminó el cepillo no conservaba ni una sola fibra de aquel oro y sin embargo el frasco no tenía demasiado. Siempre había conocido a Draco como un ser meticulosamente ordenado, que el cepillo conservara algunas hebras era pura suerte. Un instrumento seguramente olvidado el día que había desaparecido. 

Suspiró cansado, tendría que continuar al día siguiente, ver si podía apartar tiempo para crear la pócima que necesitaba y finalmente hacerse a la idea de lo que tendría que hacer y decir para comenzar la revisión del caso de Malfoy padre. Pero antes que nada... una carta sería el primer paso. Bueno, dos cartas, trataría de escribirle nuevamente a Draco. Al regresar por el pasillo sintió demasiada curiosidad por saber si Lucius estaría o no descansando pero entrar seguramente pondría el hombre nuevamente nervioso. Continuó con paso apresurado hasta su propia habitación, una de las reservadas para los huéspedes que era bastante amplia. Colocó el frasco en un lugar seguro y descolgó la famosa capa de su padre colocándosela de inmediato y desapareciendo de la vista.

Con paso lento regresó a la habitación de Lucius y entró, el hombre se había acurrucado contra la cabecera. Parecía estar dormido pero acercándose más Harry vio que se debatía entre el sueño y la consciencia. Sus dedos huesudos se aferraban como garras a las colchas. Harry sintió el corazón darle un vuelco al ver de aquella forma al una vez orgulloso Lucius Malfoy, los blancos cabellos revueltos sobre sus hombros volvían a taparle el rostro.

Sus labios llagados murmuraban de forma continua, como un rezo que Harry no podía entender. Delirios tal vez. No pudo continuar en el interior de la habitación y salió de ella, asegurándose de no hacer demasiado ruido. Respiró profundamente. Mañana en la mañana tendría que dejarlo salir de la cama, pero primero se iba a asegurar de que nada en la habitación pudiera ser utilizado por el hombre para quitarse la vida.

Recordó un antiguo hechizo que había aprendido en los primeros años como auror. Era utilizado para impedir que los prisioneros se suicidaran, especialmente aquellos condenados por crímenes aborrecibles. Sonrió con tristeza, los aurores eran tan crueles como los mortífagos en muchos aspectos. Con esos pensamientos se dirigió a su habitación.

* * *

"Ron... necesito algunos informes acerca de los fugitivos que tenemos." Le dijo Harry al joven Weasley quien era uno de los aurores trabajando en el Ministerio de Magia en la misma área suya, atrapando fugitivos. 

"¿Informes?" Exclamó confundido. "¿Desde cuándo el Ministerio guarda informes de los prisioneros, Harry?" Preguntó el pelirojo con curiosidad.

"Pero debe haber algo... no lo sé, observaciones, algo." Presionó intentando obtener la información que buscaba.

"Puedes hablar con los dementores que cuidaban las celdas." Comentó el pelirojo con sarcasmo y desdén. Harry frunció el ceño. Su amigo estaba malhumorado al parecer, nunca le hablaba en aquel tono de voz.

"¿Qué te pasa, Ron?" Preguntó intentando descifrar la causa.

"Nada, sólo que comienzas a hablar como Granger." Musitó.

Harry volteó los ojos, sus dos mejores amigos habían tomado caminos separados, caminos que los llevaban a encontronazos una y otra vez. Sin embargo y por la forma en que ambos se obsesionaban en esas ocasiones era como si aún sintieran algo el uno por el otro. Se trataban con la misma intensidad que dos amantes enojados. Pero él no iba a exponer su vida haciéndole ese comentario a Ron. Sí pudiera ser que algo quedara entre los dos... pero no era exactamente amor.

"Supongo que ella podría tener alguna información." Murmuró Harry echándole un vistazo a los papeles en los cuales trabajaba el pelirojo.

"Si alguien en estas malditas oficinas conserva algo sobre los estúpidos mortífagos que estan encerrados con justa razón en Azkabán esa debe ser Granger." Gruñó Ron firmando algunos papeles con más fuerza de la necesaria y Harry pensó que pronto la pluma se partiría en dos.

"Gracias, Ron." Y salió disparado de la oficina mientras el pelirojo continuaba azotando informes sobre el escritorio.

Suspiró al hallarse en el pasillo y se dirigió al séptimo piso del Ministerio. Allí pasó hasta una oficina más o menos agradable. Y lo decía porque incluso los sillones donde debían sentarse los visitantes estaban llenos de expedientes. No que Hermione fuera desorganizada sino que era la única en la oficina que todos catalogaban como una pérdida de tiempo, dinero y además desperdicio de talento como el de Hermione Granger.

La Procuradoría de Asuntos Legales de los Marginados. Bajo marginados caían, desafortunadamente, los prisioneros en Azkabán y dado el revuelo que se comenzaba a formar por los casos de negligencia de los aurores el trabajo de Hermione se había visto duplicado y triplicado en apenas semanas. Al principio de temporada a Harry le habían pedido una lista de todos los mortífagos que había enviado a prisión para ser revisada y Hermione le había ayudado. En ese entonces la oficina se veía un poco menos congestionada. Recordó que pronto tendría que declarar si alguno de los casos exigía una revisión más profunda pero sabía que ninguno de los fugitivos que había enviado a Azkabán saldría por falta de pruebas. Había tenido mucho cuidado en los casos que había tomado y entre esos casos se hallaba el nombre de Lucius Malfoy.

Recordaba lo difícil que se le había hecho capturarlo, Malfoy siempre había sido tan escurridizo como inteligente. Un caballero que guardaba la espada bajo la flor más hermosa. Había sido más suerte que maña capturarlo. Lucius había sido herido días atrás y la incansable persecución lo había debilitado. Con todo había permanecido hasta el último instante como todo un mago de sangre pura, arrogante y aún así, todo un caballero.

Ahora parecía una bestia acorralada lista para atacar a la más pequeña provocación mientras temblaba contra la esquina. A Malfoy sólo le quedaba pelear por la poca libertad que había conseguido y Harry estaba seguro que lo haría con uñas y dientes de ser necesario. Había sido afortunado de encontrarlo antes que nadie, sino... Sacudió la cabeza para alejar los pensamientos.

"Hermione." Llamó al abrir la puerta.

La joven de enormes ojos castaños y hoyuelos lo recibió con una enorme sonrisa cuando levanto la cabeza de los papeles y enormes libros que revisaba. "¡Harry!" Exclamó con alegría. "¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que te habían asignado unos casos de fugitivos."

"Es por eso que estoy aquí, quería ver si tú tenías alguna información acerca de ellos, o sea, del tiempo que estuvieron en Azkabán. No quiero sorpresas al momento de encontrarlos menos aún regresarlos para ser enterrados nada más."

"Muchos aurores sólo gustan de eso." Comentó Hermione disgustada. "¿Por qué no me das una lista? Veré qué puedo hacer por ti." Dijo la chica con energía. Harry sonrió, sabía que su amiga lo iba a ayudar, pero él necesitaba un favor aún más grande.

"¿Hermione...?" La chica levantó una ceja curiosa. Su amigo tenía aquella expresión que le decía que tenía algo más que pedirle, algo que no tenía que ver con el Ministerio sino con la amistad que los unía. "¿...podrías acompañarme a cenar hoy?" Esa era la señal. Visitar la mansión Malfoy no era del agrado de Hermione, pero era el único lugar seguro en el cual podían hablar sin que nadie del Ministerio se enterara. La chica sonrió tensamente.

"Claro, Harry. Para mí será un honor acompañarte. Sólo recuerda pasar a recogerme a la oficina cuando te vayas a ir." Harry le dio una amplia sonrisa y agradeció profundamente que la joven conservara todo el tacto y sexto sentido que había poseído durante sus años de estudio en Hogwarts.

El resto del día lo pasó investigando los posibles paraderos de los escurridizos fugitivos, incluyendo los de Malfoy, no quería levantar ninguna sospecha al respecto demostrando poco interés en sus posibles escondites. Lo mejor era que nadie sospecharía de la mansión Malfoy siendo que era él su único habitante. Nadie dudaría del mismísimo Harry Potter, no después de haber conseguido la posición de auror y el mejor de todos, por supuesto.

Cuando la tarde y la hora de partir se aproximaron Harry dirigió nuevamente sus pasos hacia la oficina de Hermione. Para su desdicha Hermione tenía un visitante. Blaise Zabini. El joven de largos cabellos negros seguía siendo tan bien parecido como cuando eran estudiantes en Hogwarts, el único problema con Zabini era que... parecía andar tras Hermione. Y eso le parecía tan bizarro a Harry que no podía menos que pensar que buscaba de alguna forma inmiscuírse en los asuntos del Ministerio. A Zabini no le habían sobrevivido sus padres, ambos habían muerto durante la batalla final contra Lord Voldemort, por esa única razón odiaba a Potter con toda su alma.

"Potter." Siseó el joven. "Qué desagradable sorpresa."

"El gusto es todo tuyo, Zabini." Al ver las expresiones de odio Hermione se puso en pie de repente y comenzó a recoger sus artículos personales de encima del escritorio a toda prisa.

"Deben continuar desesperados aquí en el Ministerio para seguir necesitando la ayuda del Niño de Oro y salvador del mundo mágico." Susurró con intenso sarcasmo.

"Creo que prefieren contratar ese tipo de aurores a hijos de ex mortífagos..." Contestó Harry con igual malicia.

"Caballeros." Los interrumpió la joven. "Creo que será mejor que prosigamos nuestros caminos, es tarde." Dijo algo azorada.

"Será lo mejor¿vámos?" Harry observó cómo Blaise le ofrecía el brazo a Hermione y arqueó una ceja confundido.

"Yo... Harry, lo siento, olvidé que había hecho planes..." Murmuró la chica dándole una mirada arrepentida. Blaise simplemente sonrió con malicia al ver el rostro de Harry quien se había quedado sin habla por unos instantes.

"¿Una cita?" Preguntó desconcertado Harry mientras Hermione caminaba hacia Blaise.

"Pues... no... sólo una charla entre amigos." Murmuró la joven ignorando el resoplido indignado de su acompañante.

"Ah... pero... si sólo es una charla entre amigos... podrían venir a la mansión. Así nos podrías complacer a ambos." Casi suplicó Harry. Sí, en esos momentos Harry Potter se sentía desesperado. Tenía que hablar con Hermione, aún cuando tuviera que esperar a que Blaise Zabini se cansara de perseguirla.

"La mansión Malfoy querrás decir." Murmuró el joven con veneno.

"La misma, no le he cambiado el nombre." Contestó sin perder el paso.

"Harry... no creo que sea buena idea." Titubeó la joven observando la animosidad entre ambos.

"No, Mione, está bien, hace mucho que no visito la mansión de los Malfoy y me gustaría ver en qué estado realmente la tiene el auror Potter." Replicó con malicia. Harry se preguntó por enésima vez por qué Hermione se permitía juntarse con esa clase de compañía.

"No hay problema, Hermione, estoy seguro que Zabini sabe ser un invitado educado cuando se lo propone." El aludido se erizó pero Hermione se apresuró a tomar su brazo. Harry entonces tomó la mano de la chica con suavidad y cuando Zabini iba a protestar Harry se apresuró a desaparecer junto con los dos y reaparecer en la mansión.

"Lo siento, pero sólo los Malfoy o el actual dueño pueden aparecerse al interior de la mansión." Dijo con suavidad cuando aparecieron frente a los portones. De inmediato un pequeño carruaje mágico apareció.

"¿Aún conservas esa tonta regla?" Gruñó Zabini disgustado al montar al carruaje luego de Hermione.

"Conservo muchas cosas en su estado original." Murmuró Harry luego de ordenarle a la carroza que los llevara a la mansión. El corto viaje concurrió en silencio y al llegar Zabini fue el primero en bajar, ofreciéndole galantemente la mano a Hermione para que bajara. A la órden de Harry las puertas de la mansión se abrieron y ambos visitantes observaron fascinados todo el esplendor de la mansión Malfoy. Harry los hizo pasar hasta el comedor donde apenas sentarse los elfos comenzaron a servirles. De reojo observaba a la joven y su acompañante, esperando ansioso un momento en el que pudiera captar la mirada de Hermione y preguntar lo que quería. Pero no sabía si con la presencia de Zabini podría confiar en que nada saldría de aquel lugar.

Blaise Zabini, luego de terminar sus estudios en Hogwarts había decidido convertirse en medimago, una sorpresa para muchos que no lo conocían bien. Era poco común de un Slytherin girar hacia las artes de la sanación, muchos preferían convertirse en maestros de pociones. Pero Zabini había demostrado su habilidad en esa área y en la actualidad era uno de los mejores en su campo... la remoción de maldiciones peligrosas.

La cena continuó en silencio hasta el momento en que los elfos sirvieron el postre. "Harry, casi olvido lo que me pediste." De su bolso sacó varios libros de récord y se los pasó a un muy interesado Potter. Blaise trató de ver de lejos de qué se trataba pero no consiguió nada.

"Esto se ve muy mal, Mione, muy mal." Murmuró al cabo de un rato. "Y apenas es nada."

"Nadie está muy interesado en ellos de todas formas." Comentó la joven con seriedad.

"¿De qué se trata todo eso?" Preguntó finalmente el joven de largos cabellos que estaba ya muerto de la curiosidad por saber de qué hablaban. Hermione le dio una mirada a Harry pero este ni siquiera la estaba mirando.

"Se trata de los fugitivos de Azkabán." Susurró por lo bajo la joven.

"¿Qué con ellos?" Preguntó interesado.

"Estoy asignado para recuperar a los fugitivos de Azkabán." Comenzó a decir Harry interrumpiendo el secreteo entre ambos. "La mayoría de los fugitivos que han sido descubiertos han regresado muertos. Hay una razón para ello y el Ministerio no quiere abrir los ojos." Dijo algo enfadado. Blaise lo miró con asombro. "Quería ver si podía conseguir algunos datos que me ayudaran antes de ir tras los fugitivos pero obviamente nadie se ha preocupado por reunir esa información." Blaise echó a reír de buena gana.

"Potter¿cómo se te ocurre que el Ministerio va a gastar tiempo y esfuerzo en reunir datos sobre gente que practicamente está muerta?" Preguntó el joven galeno con diversión.

"¿Por qué no habrían de hacerlo? De haberles dado algo más de atención seguramente no habrían tantos fugitivos como ahora." Blaise volteó los ojos, al parecer el joven auror estaba un poco ciego de un lado.

"Yo mismo solicité visitar la prisión. Ver si podía brindarle algo de ayuda a alguno de los prisioneros como medimago."

"¿Y qué pasó?"

"Lo obvio, soy hijo de mortífagos, Potter."

"Eres el mejor en tu campo." Exclamó el joven. "¿Cómo pueden impedirte la entrada en Azkabán?" Por unos instantes el aludido sonrió de lado observándolo con detenimiento.

"Veo que no estás tan ciego como el resto." Comentó. Harry sintió que su rostro le ardía con la mirada que el joven le daba por lo que bajó sus ojos al plato y continuó comiendo. Hubo silencio por otro largo rato mientras Harry hojeaba la información que la joven le había traído hasta que un elfo doméstico interrumpió la comida y se acercó a Harry con expresión angustiada. Cuando el joven hubo hablado con el elfo su expresión se había tornado seria y preocupada.

"Ah... siento mucho que no pueda continuar con ustedes... es que... se me ha presentado una situación..." Dijo mientras intentaba sonar lo más amable posible pero en su voz se notaba la urgencia con la que debía atender cualquiera que fuera el asunto que el elfo le había traído. Hermione fue la primera en levantarse.

"No te preocupes Harry, ya es tarde para mí también."

"No, Hermione... es sólo que..."

"La mansión, lo sé Harry. No te preocupes por eso." Harry asintió agradecido pero Blaise notó que algo más lo preocupaba, algo importante que no podía ser sólo la mansión. Se sorprendió cuando Hermione fue a darle un abrazo a su amigo y por encima del hombro de la joven lo vio formar las palabras "regresa" en su dirección. Lo miró sin entender pero la vehemencia y la seriedad en el rostro del auror lo hizo pensar que Potter debía estar lo suficientemente desesperado si le estaba pidiendo ayuda para lo que fuera que estaba ocurriendo. Arrugó el rostro con desagrado y vio que el rostro del joven parecía decaer. Mentalmente pensó que valdría la pena regresar aunque fuera para saber qué era lo que ocurría.

"Vámos, Hermione." Apresuró a la joven. Se despidieron y pronto se hallaron fuera de la mansión. Blaise Zabini acompañó entonces a Hermione a su casa para luego reaparecer en la mansión Malfoy. Al verlo Harry Potter brincó en su lugar como si no lo hubiera estado esperando.

"¡Zabini!" Exclamó sorprendido de verlo en el interior de la mansión.

"¿Acaso esperabas a alguien más?" Comentó con sarcasmo.

"No... es sólo que no pensé que pudieras aparecer en el interior de la mansión, supongo que tu lealtad a los Malfoy es grande."

"Mi lealtad a los Malfoy es incuestionable es por eso que se me revuelca el estómago al verte aquí en su interior manchándola con tu presencia." Gruñó con odio.

"Ya lo entendí. Pero tengo que pedirte un gran favor."

"Yo no te haría ni el favor de enviarte al infierno, Potter. No si lo necesitaras en realidad."

"Pero a la familia Malfoy sí." Interrumpió con vehemencia.

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Te diré a qué me refiero si juras que no saldrá de tu boca nada de lo que escuches o veas aquí esta noche."

"Eso depende."

"Si no lo juras entonces tendré que arriesgarme con otra persona y no tengo mucho tiempo para buscar a alguien más."

"¿Siquiera podría saber qué tipo de favor necesitas de mí?"

"Necesito... tu ayuda com medimago." Al momento de entender que alguien en la casa necesitaba ayuda médica la actitud de Zabini cambió de inmediato a una preocupada y Harry comprendió que su devoción médica iba más allá de sus prejuicios.

"No tengo por qué, el juramento de Hipócrates es necesario para todos los medimagos, deberías saberlo ya. ¿Dónde está el paciente?" Harry le indicó que lo siguiera.

"Hace dos noches un hombre invadió las mazmorras de la mansión, llegó a través de un túnel secreto que yo no conocía. No sabía cómo había logrado pasar los hechizos de protección por lo que tuve mucha curiosidad por saber quién era. Al encontrarlo tuve que jurar protegerlo para que me permitiera ayudarlo y lo hice sin conocer su identidad."

"Una soberana tontería." Le comentó en tono paternalista.

"No tienes que decírmelo. En fin, cuando logré ayudarlo mis elfos lo reconocieron antes que yo." Llegaron frente a la habitación principal y Blaise levantó una ceja confundido.

"¿Lo pusiste en la habitación de Lucius?" Exclamó indignado el doctor, Harry asintió y empujó la puerta. La habitación estaba en semi penumbra y dos elfos se preocupaban sobre una figura que se convulsaba espasmódicamente sobre la cama.

"_Lumos_." Exclamó Harry y Blaise tuvo que contener la sorpresa de ver a Lucius Malfoy tendido sobre la cama. "Lucius necesita tu ayuda."

* * *

Gracias por leer. 


	4. Capítulo 4

---------- 

**Capítulo 4**

----------

Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.

NA: Este fic no contiene romance y probablemente no lo contenga, está lleno de angst, tortura mental y emocional. Es probable que ninguno de los personajes esté en sus cabales y termine peor para el final de la historia. Aún así, no hago deathfics, o sea, que aunque torture a alguno de los personajes no habrá muerte de ninguno y probablemente queden juntos al final aunque no sea por amor. La razón es porque este fic lo escribo para mi propio entretenimiento y morbo, no espero comentarios positivos aunque creo que sí olvidé poner este aviso desde un principio. En fin, quedan advertidos.

Gracias a...

**Elmerodeador** - Gracias por los ánimos, se aprecian mucho. ¡Cuántas preguntas! Creo que a estas alturas sabes que no suelo responder demasiadas si tienen que ver con la trama por no hacerles spoilers. Ron es un chico bastante inflexible, cuando Hermione decidió su rama de trabajo en el Ministerio digamos que a Ron no le gustó demasiado. Ron, pobre como era, sigue siendo un mago de sangre pura mientras que Hermione es de padres muggle y tiene muchas ideas "muggle" como lo son la igualdad de derechos y la idea "tonta" de que incluso los mortífagos tienen derechos así como los elfos los tienen. El resto sale en la historia... ejem.

**Paula Moonlight** - ¡Sorpresa! Las apariencias engañan... creo que es la máxima de esta historia, por lo tanto el nombre. ¡Hoy sabemos dónde está Draco! Pero recuerda que este es un Lucius/Harry, Draco es más un bono... umh.

**Moryn** - Claro que lo ayuda, pero es algo más.

**Amaly Malfoy** - Bueno... no sé si ya lo hayas encontrado, aún no recibo nada... Pero no te preocupes, sigue ahí el mail por el momento, en mis detalles de la página de autor. Por cierto... no es la poción multijugos lo que va a hacer Harry... jajajaja, es sorpresa, ya saldrá después.

Gracias a todos por sus comentarios y por leer. Recuerden que esta historia en especial no la escribo por los comentarios ni algo parecido, sino porque la disfruto, mucho más que mi otra historia.

----------

Cuando Blaise Zabini terminó de atender a Lucius eran las tres de la madrugada. Harry se había quedado a su lado en todo momento y ahora sentía que no podría concentrarse lo suficiente para aparecerse en su casa de lo cansado que estaba. Aún se hallaban en el interior de la habitación de Lucius quien dormía plácidamente.

"¿Qué vas a hacer con él?" Preguntó sin ánimos y evidentemente preocupado.

"Yo... estoy pensándolo."

"¿No lo vas a entregar? Tengo entendido que está en tu lista de fugitivos." Harry asintió.

"Uno menos que buscar, ¿no? Pero tengo otros planes. Al fin y al cabo le juré protección."

"Perderás tu licencia de auror si alguien llega a enterarse... incluso podrías terminar en Azkabán tú mismo."

"Lo sé. ¿Pero qué se suponía que hiciera?" Suspiró el auror. "Tengo que encontrar a Draco, él puede comenzar una órden de revisión para el caso de Lucius." Blaise no podía entender por qué al captor de Lucius Malfoy le interesaba que su hijo abriera su caso nuevamente.

"Pero Lucius fue encarcelado con todas las pruebas en su contra. Demonios, tú mismo diste las pruebas decisivas." Exclamó el pelinegro con ira.

"Lucius Malfoy fue un hombre con muchas influencias, el apellido aún conserva su distinción en el Ministerio." Continuó el joven sin darse por enterado. "Además necesitan las... aportaciones que alguien como Lucius puede brindar." Dijo con lentitud dándole un sentido adicional a la oración. Soborno.

"¿Tan fácil sería comprar el Ministerio?" Susurró con sarcástico esceptisismo el joven.

"Más fácil de lo que piensas, mucho más fácil. Pero debe ser Draco quien comience la investigación. Hermione está a cargo de los expedientes de los casos y hace más de tres años que ocurrió. Recuerdo que muchos intentaron impedir que Lucius fuera a parar a Azkabán, fue hallado culpable por muy poco... Ahora no creo que muchos recuerden..."

"Pues te tengo malas noticias." Murmuró nuevamente Zabini en tono lúgubre. Harry esperó pacientemente hasta que el hombre se decidió a continuar.. "Draco Malfoy se encuentra en el Hospital San Mungo."

"¿Qué?" Susurró Harry sorprendido. Los ojos verdes muy abiertos.

"Lo que oyes, está en San Mungo, con una crisis severa debido a todo lo ocurrido luego de que su padre fuera a parar a Azkabán. Está ingresado bajo un seudónimo y yo soy su doctor de cabecera desde hace dos años. No lo reconocerías si lo vieras."

"Imposible... imposible."

"Muy posible. Aunque ha mejorado un poco con los cuidados pero sigue sin recordar demasiado. Sería poco prudente que lo envolvieras en este asunto." El joven Gryffindor se llevó las manos al rostro masajeándose suavemente. Blaise lo vio pasarse la mano por los cabellos despeinándolos con cansancio.

"Entonces... sólo me queda una opción y en esa también necesitaré tu ayuda." Susurró Harry de forma críptica. Zabini lo observó y de pronto sintió que hablaba con un verdadero Slytherin de sangre pura por la mirada que le estaba dando el joven. Si en esos momentos Harry Potter le hubiera dicho que había sido seleccionado para ser un Slytherin en vez de un Gryffindor seguramente le hubiera creído.

"Potter... ¿por qué haces esto? Ya sé que le juraste a Lucius sin saberlo... pero eso no explica por qué conservas la casa. Es como si hubieras estado esperando a que uno de ellos regresara." Harry sonrió de lado, una sonrisa distraída pero lo ignoró como muchas veces ya había hecho esa madrugada..

"¿Por qué? Ni yo mismo lo sé. Envidia tal vez."

"¿El salvador del mundo mágico siente envidia de unos sucios mortífagos?"

"¿Draco es un mortífago?" Preguntó asombrado.

"No... Draco no tiene la marca."

"No sé. He aprendido más en esta casa que los años que pasé en Hogwarts. Más de mí mismo que lo que Dumbledore o cualquier otro me haya dicho. Aquí es donde comencé a entender todas las medias verdades que me fueron alimentando desde que conocí el mundo mágico."

"Es irónico, pensé que lo hacías por el dinero."

"¿Dinero? Tengo de sobra Blaise. Heredé la fortuna de mis padres... y heredé la fortuna de los Black. Lo que gano como auror es suficiente para ni siquiera tocar el oro de Gringotts. Esta casa... es hermosa." Susurró con reverencia y Zabini pudo ver un brillo extraño en sus ojos verdes como gemas relucientes. "Hubiera sido una lástima dejar que cayera en manos irresponsables que seguramente la hubieran destrozado hasta sacarle el último de sus secretos y riqueza. Pero que mal anfitrión soy. ¿Gustas un trago?" Preguntó levantándose y abriendo un pequeño gabinete de donde sacó dos vasos y una botella de wiskey de fuego. Blaise asintió y Harry le sirvió.

"Entonces rescataste la casa por amor al arte." Sonrió el hombre mientras tomaba el wiskey de un sólo golpe. "Pero la fortuna de los Malfoy también pasó a tus manos."

"Sí, también pasó a mis manos. Pero no he tocado ni un sólo sycle. Llevo tres años buscando a Draco para devolverle la cuenta pero ahora sé que no iba a encontrarlo. No puedo pasar nada a manos de Lucius, eso es obvio. Díces que Draco lleva dos años en San Mungo, ¿quién ha estado pagando su tratamiento?" Preguntó lleno de curiosidad y al ver cómo Zabini cambiaba de color y miraba su vaso Harry supo quién había estado costeándolo. "Oh." Se dejó caer en el asiento.

"Díces que vas a necesitar mi ayuda, ¿para qué?" Preguntó interesado el médico.

"Yo..."

"Ya dílo, Potter. Hacen horas que me tienes intrigado con todo este asunto. Envías a Lucius Malfoy a la cárcel con justa razón, te apropias de la casa y de su fortuna pero no tocas nada. Dices que has aprendido cosas aquí, yo creo que eso son pamplinas, pero puede pasar por cierto, me has dado una razón lógica. Pero cuando el Niño Dorado del Mundo Mágico como lo conocemos, que por cierto es un auror, acoge en su casa al mismo mortífago que envió a Azkabán, lo esconde, lo trata como a un rey y busca a su hijo para comenzar unos trámites de excarcelación que podrían terminar en nada... es como decir que te has vuelto loco. Estás traicionando al ministerio y probablemente te salgas con la tuya. Nadie me creería y encima de eso si hablara en tu contra probablemente me quitarían la licencia y me enviarían al manicomio." Harry sonrió de una forma que hizo que a Zabini se le crisparan los cabellos de la nuca.

"Esa es una forma bastante cruda de decirlo. Pero te diré que eso no es todo lo que pienso hacer."

"Harry Potter, no me sorprendería que en estos momentos me dijeras que piensas hacerte un mortífago."

"No, nada de eso. Es sólo que en todo ese plan que has dicho falta algo... o mejor dicho alguien. Y esa persona en estos momentos no puedo utilizarla porque está en San Mungo. Necesito sacarlo de allí, a cambio de ello el Hospital San Mungo recibirá una generosa aportación para poder brindar sus servicios a magos indigentes de los cuales no se sabe su identidad."

"Slyhterin." Susurró Blaise cuando Harry se levantó y le sirvió otro trago. "Aún no me dices por qué el cambio de parecer."

"Quizás aún no estoy seguro." Harry levantó el vaso de cristal. "Por los Malfoy." Susurró dándole una mirada penetrante.

"Por los Malfoy." Apenas habían terminado los tragos escucharon un débil quejido proveniente de la cama y ante los ojos de Zabini el cambio fue instantaneo. Harry Potter se había puesto en pie y se hallaba al lado de la cama.

"Lucius. ¿Cómo te sientes?" Preguntó preocupado. El hombre gruñó y en cuanto pudo reconocer al que le hablaba el rostro se endureció.

"Maldito Potter." Masculló con voz apagada. Blaise se levantó de su lugar y se acercó.

"Señor Malfoy. ¿Cómo se siente?" Los ojos azules se volvieron hacia el médico y por unos largos minutos recorrieron las facciones.

"¿Zabini?"

"Sí, señor Malfoy, soy Blaise Zabini y estoy aquí para ayudarle."

"Yo... será mejor que los deje solos." Murmuró Harry dando la vuelta y retirándose tan rápido como sus pies se lo permitían. Extraño, pensó Zabini.

"Señor Malfoy..."

"Zabini, tienes que ayudarme a salir de aquí antes que el estúpido de Potter me entregue al ministerio."

"No, señor Malfoy, debe quedarse, aquí estará seguro por el momento."

"No entiendes muchacho... Potter es un auror..."

"De hecho, es el auror asignado para llevarlo de regreso a Azkabán. Debe descansar, mañana todo estará más claro. Se recuperará pronto si sigue mis instrucciones." Esperó y vio que finalmente Lucius comenzaba a entender un poco de lo que le decía. Suspiró aliviado pero entonces el hombre recuperó aquella mirada desesperada.

"Zabini, ¿cómo está...?"

"Draco... está mejor, no mucho pero mejor. Aunque le tengo noticias que quizás lo hagan reaccionar de una buena vez." El joven de largos cabellos sonrió. "Mañana hablaremos, señor Malfoy. Por hoy debo regresar a mi despacho, así podré traer las pócimas que le harán falta para una pronta recuperación. Además quiero pedirle que no se mueva de aquí, debe descansar."

Cuando finalmente estuvo seguro de que Lucius había entendido y que haría lo que le había pedido, Zabini salió de la habitación. Bajó hasta el recibidor donde se encontró con el joven auror dormido sobre uno de los sillones.

"Potter." El joven se sobresaltó y estuvo de pie de inmediato. Blaise le dio una sonrisa maliciosa. "Regresaré tan pronto tenga lo que necesito, espero que no haya problemas con eso."

"No... no, para nada. Dejaré las protecciones de la misma forma para que puedas entrar y salir cuando lo necesites."

"Es extraño que aceptes mi presencia con tan poca confianza que me tienes."

"Confío en tus habilidades como médico y confío en tu lealtad hacia los Malfoy. Creo que eso es suficiente por el momento." Susurró cansado. Blaise se despidió con una leve inclinación y Harry decidió que era tiempo de ir a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente Harry no se sorprendió de encontrar a Blaise Zabini al lado del lecho de Lucius. El hombre dormía plácidamente y tenía mejor semblante, cosa que lo alivió grandemente. El poco color que tenía naturalmente comenzaba a regresar a su piel antes grisácea y muchos de los moretones y pequeñas cortaduras habían desaparecido aunque aún quedaban las mayores e infectadas. "Buenos días, Zabini."

"Buenas, Potter. ¿Listo para cazar fugitivos?" Musitó sarcástico el joven de cabellos largos.

"La verdad pensaba que quizás me podrías mostrar algunos de tus pacientes... sólo para estar más informado de cómo se utilizarán las donaciones que pienso hacer."

"Como médico hechicero no necesito tu dinero, pero el Hospital se beneficiaría mucho."

"Sé que no lo necesita, doctor Zabini, pero doy gracias porque no permite que su orgullo se interponga con su deber." El joven lo dijo con tanta seriedad que Zabini tuvo que aceptar que era un cumplido. "¿Ya desayunaste?"

"Los elfos me llevaron el desayuno a la habitación de Lucius."

"¿Entonces estamos listos para partir?"

"Sólo con una condición." Harry ladeó la cabeza con curiosidad. "No permitas que Draco te vea. Podrías atrasar su recuperación. Aún no está listo para salir." Temía que ver al captor de su padre volviera a retrasar los pocos adelantos que había logrado con el heredero de los Malfoy. Quería prepararlo poco a poco y tenía la esperanza de que las noticias de que su padre estaba fuera de prisión y a salvo lo ayudarían. Pero sabía que la mente de Draco Malfoy estaba en peor estado que la de su padre. Blaise Zabini había enviado cartas a Lucius acerca de la caída y lenta recuperación de su hijo tras su encarcelamiento, el hombre tenía mucha más estabilidad mental que el joven Malfoy, aún así había sucumbido parcialmente a los horrores de la prisión. Draco había recibido toda la presión

Harry asintió y lo vio tomar su capa. Ambos aparecieron en las afueras del hospital y se dirigieron por largos pasillos y varios niveles hasta llegar a un área especializada donde las habitaciones eran privadas. Aparentemente el doctor Zabini se había encargado de asegurar toda la privacidad que le era posible al rubio. "Si vas a entrar será mejor que utilices algún hechizo para cambiar tu apariencia." Murmuró Zabini al detenerse frente a una puerta. Harry sacó de su bolsillo lo que parecía ser un pañuelo pero al ver que el moreno lo volvía a su tamaño normal hizo un sonido asombrado.

"No te preocupes, siempre que no me dejes encerrado adentro no tendré problemas." La cabeza flotante de Harry le comentó con una sonrisa. Por el rostro de Zabini cruzó una expresión de entendimiento y sorpresa que desapareció instantes más tarde.

"¿Desde cuándo tienes esa capa, Potter?" Preguntó con alarma.

"Desde la escuela, fue de mi padre." Dijo sin mucha emoción. El doctor asintió y Harry se cubrió la cabeza. Al abrirse la puerta entró tras el hombre y tuvo que suprimir un suspiro de asombro. En la cama de hospital no vio precisamente a un Draco Malfoy como lo recordara. El joven en la cama tenía largos cabellos negros similares a los de Zabini y unos ojos azul cobalto que miraban espaciados el techo del cuarto. La piel se veía un poco más bronceada pero el rostro y el cuerpo eran los mismos y Harry hubiera podido reconocer aquel ceño fruncido en cualquier parte bajo cualquier rostro. La expresión de desprecio gritaba Malfoy a los cuatro vientos.

----------

Gracias por leer.


	5. Capítulo 5

---------- 

**Capítulo 5**

----------

Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.

NA: Este fic no contiene romance y probablemente no lo contenga, está lleno de angst, tortura mental y emocional. Es probable que ninguno de los personajes esté en sus cabales y termine peor para el final de la historia. Aún así, no hago deathfics, o sea, que aunque torture a alguno de los personajes no habrá muerte de ninguno y probablemente queden juntos al final aunque no sea por amor. La razón es porque este fic lo escribo para mi propio entretenimiento y morbo, no espero comentarios positivos aunque creo que sí olvidé poner este aviso desde un principio. En fin, quedan advertidos.

Gracias a...

**Maggie** - Vaya, sí que te pones alegre ehh.

**Anny Pervert Snape** - Un Lucius/Harry, con Draco de bono, así que no digas que te confundes que es fácil.

Gracias a todos por leer y por sus comentarios.

----------

"Buenos días, Draco." Saludó Zabini luego de asegurarse que la puerta estaba bien cerrada. Harry se movió cerca de la cama sin hacer el menor ruido. "¿Cómo estamos hoy?"

"¿Quién eres?" Gruñó amenazador el joven apenas volviendo los ojos hacia el doctor.

"Soy Blaise."

"Pruébalo."

"¿Tengo que hacer esto todos los días, Draco?" El joven en la cama no se inmutó ni le prestó más atención hasta que el moreno se enrolló las mangas de la camisa y le mostró los brazos. En el brazo derecho había una cicatriz muy clara sobre el bícep. Harry se asomó y pudo distinguir dos letras claramente... D.M. Arqueó una ceja curioso pero mantuvo silencio. De pronto el joven sobre la cama se había levantado y había tomado al doctor por ambos brazos.

"¿Qué ha pasado, Blaise? ¿Lo han encontrado los aurores?" Preguntó con vehemencia y algo de histeria. El moreno lo soltó de sus brazos volviéndolo a la cama mientras trataba de calmarlo.

"El está bien, en serio."

"¿Pero cómo puedes saberlo?" Exclamó. "¿Acaso sabes dónde está?"

"Está bien, Draco, lo juro." Susurró viendo de frente al joven. "Pero necesita de ti, tu padre necesita que salgas de aquí y regreses a reclamar lo que te pertenece."

"¡No! No, Blaise, no puedo regresar. No quiero regresar. Los aurores me vigilarán día y noche, me perseguirán, me quitarán todo lo que pueda recuperar, lo sabes. Además, ese... ese..."

"Potter." Zabini aún no podía entender cómo era que Draco, con todo lo orgulloso que había sido una vez no pudiera en su locura mencionar el nombre del hombre.

"Sí, él. Está en mi casa... en la casa de mis padres, él tiene todo."

"Draco, tienes que regresar, tienes que enfrentarlo de una buena vez. No te hace bien esconderte."

"¿Esconderme? Nadie puede esconderse de él, Blaise, ¿no lo sabías? El podría estar ahora mismo aquí..." Bajó la voz hasta convertirla en un susurro y observó a su alrededor con sospecha. "El tiene una capa... especial. ¿No lo sabías, Blaise?"

"Draco..." Susurró Blaise mostrándose afectado cuando el joven se levantó de la cama y comenzó a buscar lentamente sus alrededores. Claro que Blaise lo había visto hacer lo mismo muchas veces y había pensado... había estado convencido de que la mente de Draco estaba totalmente perturbada por su fijación en el joven de ojos verdes que había condenado a su padre. Pero ahora...

"Ssshhhh... silencio." Susurró. "Podría estar aquí. Incluso podría estar afuera esperando para entrar cuando abras la puerta en la forma de una de las enfermeras." Draco soltó una risa desquiciada. "Aunque sería gracioso descubrirlo en la forma de una enfermera." La risa se tornó cruel. "Podría divertirme un poco con él."

"Draco, ninguna de las enfermeras es Harry Potter." Le aseguró el doctor que en su mente hizo la anotación de advertirle a las médico brujas que tuvieran mucho más cuidado con el paciente. Harry por su parte hacía esfuerzos sobrehumanos por esquivar al rubio.

"Draco, sé dónde está tu padre y está a salvo." El joven lo ignoró y Blaise pensó que sería mejor dejarlo sólo. Cada vez que Draco insistía en que Harry Potter estaba en su habitación parecía perder la poca lucidez que ganaba. "Creo que te veré mañana." Dijo mientras se levantaba. "Espero que te sientas mejor y podamos charlar a gusto."

"Blaise." Susurró el joven acercándose. "El está aquí... puedo... olerlo." Blaise palideció. Aquello sólo significaba una cosa. "Puedo sentirlo, hoy sí." Echó a reír nuevamente y se levantó tomando a Blaise del brazo.

"No... Draco, Potter no está aquí. Sólo es tu imaginación. Draco, por favor."

"Si no está aquí, Blaise, traidor, entonces me dejarás confirmarlo." Lo llevó hasta la puerta y sin dar espacio la abrió y empujó al doctor afuera. "Eres un traidor, Blaise. Amante de sangres sucias y de muggles. Me las pagarás Blaise." Susurró el joven para luego cerrar la puerta.

Harry no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo. Draco Malfoy lo había atrapado en el interior del cuarto, un desquiciado Malfoy, no había otra palabra para el dudoso brillo en los ojos azul cobalto del joven. Sacó su varita y la sujetó con fuerza listo para defenderse en caso de que fuera necesario aunque prefería no hacerlo no fuera a hacer que la mente de Draco colapsara.

"¿Dónde estás, Potter? Sé que estás aquí. ¿Viniste a reírte como todos? ¿Viniste a satisfacer tu curiosidad? Ya sé, viniste a ver cómo un Malfoy se arrastra por el suelo frente a tus pies, viniste a que te suplicara por lo que me pertenece. Eres un cobarde, Potter." Lo último lo gruñó con tal convicción que hizo que Harry se estremeciera en su lugar.

"Es cierto que eliminaste a la sabandija, felicitaciones. Ese sangre sucia no merecía todo el poder que tenía. Pero tú tampoco. No fuiste nadie, ¿el salvador del mundo mágico? Pamplinas. Pudo haber sido Neville Longbottom, ¿no es así, Potter?" Parecía escupir el nombre y eso, por alguna razón le afectó más que todo lo que había dicho hasta el momento el joven. "Pudo haber sido cualquier estúpido Gryffindor. Pero siendo tú tenías que dar un paso más allá. Tú le diste tanto poder al Ministerio que ahora ni una sola familia de sangre pura está segura en sus casas." El joven pasó cerca nuevamente y Harry apenas pudo esquivarlo.

"Toda la sangre de nobles hechiceros ha sido pisoteada y violada por tu culpa. Hemos sido humillados, registrados, tratados como viles criminales sin importar todo lo que hemos hecho por mantener vivo el mundo mágico." Echó a reír de repente. "Tú serás el culpable de que el poder de nuestro mundo disminuya, gracias a ti todo lo que vale la pena conservar de nuestras herencias se irá a la basura, desecrado por las manos de unos tontos aurores y un Ministerio que cada día se corrompe más."

"Te odio." Susurró el joven y Harry se quedó muy quieto en su lugar. Las mismas palabras resonaban en sus oídos con una voz rota y quebrada. "Te odio, Harry Potter." Volvió a susurrar y esta vez las manos hallaron el material de la capa. Draco emitió un chillido de regocijo. "Ya te tengo. Sabía que estabas aquí." No tiró de la capa sino que lentamente la fue sujetando hasta tenerla segura entre sus manos, como quien devela una obra de arte. "Sí... Sí... Estás aquí." Susurraba al tiempo que aparecían los negros cabellos revueltos.

Cuando la capa se deslizó por completo Malfoy la dobló cuidadosamente con el forro hacia afuera sin dejar de mirar a Harry y sin quitar la sonrisa maníaca. Los ojos de Harry se habían enrojecido levemente y su boca estaba apretada en una fina línea cuando Malfoy se acercó y lo tomó con ambas manos del cuello.

"Hola, Potter. Esperé mucho para volver a verte." Dijo mientras apretaba suavemente el cuello de su antiguo némesis como si lo acariciara. "Recibí todas tus cartas." Siseó en su oído con malicia. "¿Me extrañaste?"

"Draco."

"No. Malfoy." Musitó mientras apretaba el cuello y su rostro se llenaba de ira.

"Bien, Malfoy."

"Así está mucho mejor. Sí, mucho mejor." Sonrió con falsa dulzura. "¿Te faltó algo más de usurpar? ¿Es por eso que estás aquí?" Preguntó aguzando los ojos azul cobalto. Harry se quedó admirando la tormenta tras aquellas gemas azules tan brillantes, cientos de pensamientos y recuerdos de aquellos días de ignorante felicidad en Hogwarts pasaron por su mente. Otros cientos de aquel rostro élfico sonriéndole con crueldad, dulce tortura que aún le quitaba el sueño. Tenía que sacarlo de allí, sacarlo de su locura y traerlo de vuelta de la misma forma que iba a traer de vuelta al antiguo Lucius Malfoy. Iba a restaurar sus vidas así como había restaurado y protegido los tesoros de la hermosa casona.

"Sí... me faltó algo, pero ya lo tengo." Susurró con media sonrisa y sintió las manos en su cuello moverse inquietas, como dudando si estrangularlo de inmediato o esperar. La sonrisa se volvió una de complicidad cuando Harry se acercó a Draco. "De hecho ahora sólo me falta una cosa para completar mi colección ya que tengo a tu padre." Esta vez las manos sí se cerraron sobre su garganta y Harry las tomó a prisa cerrando sus dedos sobre las muñecas con fuerza e impidiendo que Draco lo estrangulara.

"No." Susurró mientras mantenía sus ojos verdes fijos en los de Malfoy. "Este no es el momento para venganzas, Malfoy. No cuando tu padre está en mis manos." El joven lo empujó con rencor y Harry sonrió.

"Eres un maldito bastardo si piensas que voy a permitir que me amenaces con eso. Mi padre y mi fortuna y toda la mansión Malfoy estará de vuelta mucho antes de lo que imaginas."

"¿Irás a reclamarla al Ministerio?"

"Iré a reclamarla al mismo infierno si eso es lo que tengo que hacer para quitártela."

"Bien. Pero te sugiero que comiences cuanto antes, no querrás que remodele la casa antes de que la pidas de vuelta, algo así como convertirla en una hermosa fogata." Los ojos azules lo miraron con ira apenas contenida pero de pronto una sonrisa diabólica se asomó a los labios.

"La tendré de vuelta antes que termine esta semana." Susurró. "¡Blaise!" Rugió con todas sus fuerzas y el moreno abrió la puerta de inmediato. "Eres un maldito traidor Blaise." Le espetó con furia mientras buscaba alrededor. El moreno lo observaba confundido y le daba miradas recelosas al auror. "¿Dónde están mis cosas?"

"En la mansión, por supuesto." Sonrió Harry. "¿Necesitas sacar algunas?"

"Maldito, Potter." Aulló. "Me las vas a pagar. Blaise, vámos." El encantamiento de imagen desapareció de repente y Harry se vio frente al Draco Malfoy que recordaba, ojos de un azul metálico furioso, cabellos rubios y piel hermosamente pálida. El cabello, como el de su padre, le llegaba hasta las nalgas, por lo demás, las ropas que llevaba era lo único que descuadraban la imagen, ropa de hospital.

"Draco, no puedes salir así nada más de aquí." Exclamó Blaise alarmado. "Potter, esto es tu culpa." El aludido sólo sonrió más ampliamente. "Si le sucede algo a Draco..."

"Ya es tiempo de que dejes de protegerlo, Blaise. Creo que Draco está bastante grandecito para tomar sus propias decisiones."

"Déjalo en paz, Potter." Rugió el rubio interponiéndose de forma protectora frente al doctor.

"Entonces dame otra cosa en qué entretenerme, Malfoy. Veamos si es cierto que puedes cruzarte en mi camino... Veamos si es cierto que puedes quitarme a Lucius." Susurró con dulzura el joven de ojos verdes. "Te espero en casa." Puntualizó con obvia malicia, dejando a propósito el nombre de la mansión y desapareció con un ruido como de látigo. Draco Malfoy enrojeció y parecía a punto de estallar de la ira.

"Blaise, si no me llevas ahora mismo a la mansión Malfoy será mejor que no estorbes el camino."

"Draco... Por favor." Suplicó Blaise tomándolo de los brazos, una expresión de angustia en sus ojos caramelo oscuro.

"Estoy bien, Blaise. Estoy bien. Dijiste que mi padre estaba en un lugar seguro. ¿Cómo entonces Potter dice tenerlo?" Le exigió confundido.

"Es una historia algo complicada. Justo en estos momentos tu padre está en la mansión, bajo mi cuidado. Se suponía que Potter lo entregara de vuelta a Azkabán hace unos días pero no lo ha hecho. Hoy sólo veníamos a buscar algunas pociones para ayudarlo a recuperar más rápido. Draco, me preocupas."

"Estoy bien, Blaise, en serio." Draco suavizó la mirada un tanto, la preocupación de su amigo lo estaba haciendo meditar. "Sólo iré a buscar mi ropa, si es cierto que Potter la ha conservado. Y creo que aprovecharé para ver a mi padre. Luego..." Se detuvo pensativo. "Luego no lo sé, necesito tiempo para pensarlo. Vámos." Murmuró. El doctor lo observó unos segundos con serenidad, tratando de descifrar al hombre que estaba frente a sí y que hasta hacía unos momentos atrás la locura había estado estrangulando entre sus garras. Sonrió cuando vio en los ojos platinados el destello único que le decía que Draco Malfoy estaba de Vuelta.

"Vámos." Lo tomó del brazo y ambos aparecieron en el interior de la mansión Malfoy. Harry los estaba esperando en el recibidor con una enorme sonrisa en los labios y una mirada extrañamente atenta.

"¿Por qué tardaron tanto? ¿Miedo, Malfoy?" Un gruñido ronco salió del joven.

"Vete al diablo, Potter. ¿Dónde está mi padre? Sé que lo tienes aquí, ¿acaso está en las mazmorras?" Reclamó furioso.

"¿En las mazmorras?" Le dijo con incredulidad pero obviamente el rubio no le iba a creer otra cosa hasta que viera a su padre. "Antes de permitirte verlo tenemos que dejar algunas cosas en claro." El rubio arqueó una ceja con disgusto pero Harry continuó. "Primero que nada, la vida de tu padre está en mis manos. Yo lo capturé y es mi deber entregarlo a las autoridades pertinentes o directo a Azkabán, como mejor me parezca. Aún así no lo he hecho, por lo tanto, tu padre está en deuda conmigo, una deuda de magos, así que no pienses por un minuto que puedes sacarlo de esta casa cuando te plazca porque en cuanto lo hagas iré tras de tí y de tu padre y los entregaré a ambos."

"¿Qué si decido descubrirte, Potter? Tu carrera no duraría un segundo si el Ministerio descubre que hospedas a un fugitivo." Gruñó Draco.

"Puedes denunciarme... aún así serán dos personas para Azkabán y una de ellas sigue siendo Lucius." Comentó encogiéndose de hombros el joven de ojos verdes. "Puedes ver a tu padre hoy. Pero si quieres volver a verlo..."

"¿Qué quieres a cambio, Potter? Nombra tu precio." Siseó Draco irradiando todo el encanto Malfoy del que era capaz.

"¿A cambio de tu padre? Nada, no lo tendrás. ¿A cambio de poder verlo cuando te plazca...?" Harry pareció meditarlo llevándose un dedo a los labios. "A cambio de poder verlo quiero que ocupes tu antigua habitación en la mansión... permanentemente."

"Estás demente."

"Somos dos."

"Nunca imaginé que fueras un sádico, Potter."

"La vida está llena de sorpresas, Malfoy. Ahora, si te calmas un poco quizás podamos ver a quien tanto anhelas." Susurró con aquella dulzura que hacía que Draco deseara saltarle encima y despedazarlo. Hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por contenerse para luego ver que el joven daba media vuelta y se alejaba con la gracia propia de un mago de la nobleza. Parpadeó varias veces antes de recuperar completamente la compostura y comenzó a seguirlo, Blaise a corta distancia.

Observó el interior de la casa, todo parecía estar en órden. De hecho, todo parecía estar en el mismo lugar que él recordara hacía más de dos años atrás, nada había cambiado y todo relucía como nunca, incluso más que cuando los Malfoy la habían habitado. Se sorprendió cuando Harry se detuvo frente a una puerta y tardó un poco en entender que aquella era la habitación de su padre. El moreno le hizo señal de que esperara.

Harry entró a la habitación y pudo ver que Lucius estaba despierto, observando el techo como solía hacer, como había visto a Draco hacer en el cuarto de hospital. La luz que entraba por las ventanas entibiaba el rostro aún flaco cuando los ojos azules se movieron en su dirección. Harry suspiró levemente al ver que Lucius no saltaba de la cama como un animal arisco igual que antes. "Lucius... tienes visita." Susurró quedamente mientras sacaba la varita y le ponía fin al hechizo que le impedía salir de la cama.

"¿Padre?" La voz fue apenas nada, un murmullo doliente al ver el estado del hombre pero Lucius lo reconoció de inmediato y sus ojos se iluminaron visiblemente.

"¿Draco?" El joven empujó a Harry a un lado y se abalanzó sobre la cama. Ambos rubios se fundieron en un abrazo mientras se susurraban palabras que sólo ellos podían escuchar. Pasaron más de diez minutos en aquel intercambio de susurros hasta que Draco recordó de repente que Harry Potter estaría observándolos y seguramente mofándose de la demostración de afecto poco usual entre los Malfoy. Se giró con presteza para descubrir que ambos estaban solos en la habitación.

----------

Gracias por leer.


	6. Capítulo 6

---------- 

**Capítulo 6**

----------

Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.

NA: Este fic no contiene romance y probablemente no lo contenga, está lleno de angst, tortura mental y emocional. Es probable que ninguno de los personajes esté en sus cabales y termine peor para el final de la historia. Aún así, no hago deathfics, o sea, que aunque torture a alguno de los personajes no habrá muerte de ninguno y probablemente queden juntos al final aunque no sea por amor. La razón es porque este fic lo escribo para mi propio entretenimiento y morbo, no espero comentarios positivos aunque creo que sí olvidé poner este aviso desde un principio. En fin, quedan advertidos.

Gracias a...

**Asosa76** - El problema de Draco es que le hechó toda la culpa de la caída de los Malfoy a Harry siendo que fue él quien acusó a su padre de mortífago y testigo principal. Todas las posesiones de los Malfoy pasaron a mano de Harry pero... cómo pasaron a sus manos es otro detalle que se verá más adelante en la historia.

**Paula Moonlight** - Muy peligroso, ciertamente.

**Amazona Verde** - Aquí está el próximo capítulo, espero que les guste a todos.

On with the story.

----------

"Potter, debería maldecirte hasta la próxima vida." Gruñó Zabini mientras el ojiverde le servía un trago.

"¿Y no lo harás por?" Preguntó Harry mientras tomaba el suyo despreocupadamente.

"Porque ni siquiera yo en dos años de tratamiento logré sacar a Draco de su tonto estupor. Aunque esté en desacuerdo con la forma en que lo hiciste admito que obtuvo el resultado esperado." El joven auror asintió distraído.

"Necesito otro favor Zabini." El doctor volteó los ojos irritado.

"No otro favor, Potter, ¿quién piensas que soy? ¿Tu padrino o algo así?" El aludido sonrió con tristeza.

"Para nada... Cuando termine de pedirte los favores que necesito seguramente te deberé la vida." Blaise arqueó una negra ceja con curiosidad.

"Eso podría interesarme. ¿Y qué es lo que me pedirás ahora?"

"Mmhh... este favor es más para Draco que para mí. Draco necesitará su fortuna de vuelta para poder comenzar a gestionar la revisión del caso de Lucius, eso será fácil, sólo tiene que ir a Gringotts y llenar los papeles que tengo dispuestos desde hace año y medio. Pero no creo que Draco aprecie el gesto, ya sabes como son los Malfoy, si quisiera ayudarlo y no tengo una agenda oculta seguramente no lo aceptaría. Pero ya me encargaré de que acepte. Hermione les puede informar de todo el papeleo necesario para comenzar la revisión pero necesitará algo más que su favor. Quiero que me ayudes a convencer a Draco a aceptar mi propuesta... cuando sepa cuál es." Se llevó los dedos a los labios mientras meditaba. Zabini lo observaba atónito intentando asimilar lo que el auror le decía.

"¿Por qué confías tanto en que te ayudaré?" Replicó confundido aún.

"¿Por tu lealtad a los Malfoy? O quizás por esas dos letras que tienes grabadas en tu brazo. Estás marcado por un Malfoy, Zabini, ¿qué más confirmación necesito?" Blaise atinó a sonrojarse levemente ante la insinuación. Cuando Draco había comenzado a volverse más paranoico lo había tomado un día por sorpresa y luego de casi alcanzarlo con una maldición imperdonable lo había atado en una de las mazmorras de la mansión y le había hecho aquella cicatriz. Afortunadamente luego del suceso bastaba con que le mostrara el brazo a Draco para que este se tranquilizara. Por las barbas de Slytherin, si el

"Lo que haga con mi vida no es de tu interés." Exclamó furioso apenas evitando hacer añicos el vaso de cristal.

"Pero es de mi conveniencia. Blaise, yo sé que harás lo que sea mejor para esos dos, basta ver cómo te preocupas por ambos. Me hubiera gustado tener un amigo así." Murmuró más para sí mismo que para el doctor, sacudió los pensamientos de inmediato. "Como te decía, necesitarán más que el favor de Hermione y del Ministerio para que el caso pueda progresar. Tan pronto se les asigne una fecha para el caso necesito saber la hora exacta en que se pasará a vista."

"¿Y esperas que Draco te dé esa información cuando eres el testigo principal de la fiscalía?"

"No, espero que tú me des ese dato. Necesito asegurarme de tener un imprevisto demasiado importante."

"¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo, Potter? No... apenas puedo entenderlo. Esto... ¡Demonios!"

Harry terminó de beber su wiskey de fuego cuando escuchó unos pasos acercarse. Draco, aún en la ropa del hospital y zapatillas de descanso se acercaba con su frío temperamento. El moreno sonrió al ver que aún en aquellas fachas Draco Malfoy era capaz de conservar toda su gracia y encanto, se veía frágil, tan frágil como el el fénix de Dumbledore justo antes de ser envuelto en llamas. Por el gesto parecía que venía otra discusión por lo que Harry decidió dar el primer golpe.

"¿Y bien? ¿Qué has pensado acerca de mi generosa oferta?" Le dijo al hacerle frente. El rubio dio un resoplido indignado y en sus ojos plateados podía verse el conflicto. Una línea roja los enmarcaba pero por lo demás no había rastro de sentimiento alguno. El rubio apenas asintió con la cabeza de tal forma que incluso aquella pequeña reverencia no tenía nada de respetuosa ni de humillante. "Perfecto." Exclamó el joven auror. "Ahora si me disculpan, debo continuar con mis labores." Con una graciosa inclinación Harry Potter desapareció de la vista de ambos sin permitir que Draco desatara su ira sobre él.

"Está demente." Susurró Blaise.

"Es un maldito bastardo." Añadió Draco mientras giraba y se dirigía a su antigua habitación. Blaise pareció salir de su conmoción y se dispuso a seguir al rubio.

"¡Draco! ¡Espera!" Lo alcanzó cuando casi llegaba a su habitación. "Draco, yo necesito regresar al hospital, pero antes voy a revisar a tu padre de nuevo. Trataré de salir temprano y estar de regreso." Draco entendió perfectamente la entrelínea de aquellas palabras, su amigo quería tener la certeza que no intentaría nada mientras estuviera sólo en la mansión. "Estaré bien." Murmuró viendo de inmediato cómo los ojos castaño oscuros mostraban el alivio. Asintió mientras abría la puerta a su habitación y se detuvo en seco al ver que todo estaba en el mismo lugar que lo había dejado, como si alguien hubiera estado esperando su regreso. Se llevó una mano a los cabellos.

"Es un maldito canalla, seguramente ahora debe estarse riendo de todo con sus amigos aurores." Masculló cerrando los ojos con cansancio.

-------

Harry había llegado a su oficina en el Ministerio, revisando los nuevos datos que le había dejado Ron. Antes de salir de la casa no se había ocupado en verificar que Lucius estuviera en su habitación siendo que Draco estaría en la casa confiaba en que el hombre estaría un poco más tranquilo y un poco menos perturbado. Se pasó una mano por los cabellos revueltos que nunca había podido dominar para luego ajustar sus lentes. De repente un pequeño rugido le indicó que probablemente ya se había pasado la hora del almuerzo. Fue entonces que recordó que había dejado su almuerzo justo sobre la mesa de la cocina donde los elfos solían dejarlo para que él lo recogiera. "Maldición." Murmuró, con la prisa de salir de la mansión había olvidado algunas cosas. "Supongo que tendré que regresar." Dio un suspiro y se reclinó en la silla de su escritorio.

Comenzó a recoger los papeles sobre su escritorio hasta que estuvo conforme con la relativa organización del mismo. Tomó su capa y su varita y salió de su oficina. Ya en el exterior del Ministerio desapareció y reapareció en la mansión Malfoy. Con pasos algo cansados se dirigió a la cocina, tal como había predicho, la bolsa con su almuerzo estaba allí. Un elfo doméstico apareció antes que pudiera tomarla y se ofreció a calentarla. Harry asintió y el elfo salió. Supuso que no tendría nada de malo ver cómo Lucius estaba reaccionando a la presencia de Draco mientras esperaba por su almuerzo.

Tocó a la puerta y llamó pero no recibió respuesta. Empujó un poco y se asomó, el cuarto estaba en semipenumbra pero podía ver la forma de Lucius sobre la cama. Suspiró aliviado y se acercó suponiendo que el hombre estaba dormido.

"Potter." El susurro lo sobresaltó, seguía tan lleno de odio como siempre y su corazón dio un doloroso vuelco al sentirlo.

"Buenas tardes, Lucius. ¿Te sientes mejor?" Susurró tratando de no molestarlo demasiado. Lo dejaría tranquilo en unos momentos.

"¿Por qué lo traíste aquí?" Preguntó con su voz rasposa y Harry pudo distinguir los ojos azules fijos en su persona aún en la semi penumbra.

"Esta es su casa, sigue siendo la mansión Malfoy." Le aseguró con suavidad.

"Lo hiciste para humillarlo. Para humillarnos." Lo acusó con serenidad el hombre.

"¡No! Yo... no lo traje por eso."

"Claro que sí, Potter, te es imposible dejarnos en paz. Draco me dijo que la mansión está intacta, ¿por qué? No veo otra razón para que la mantuvieras intacta sino para humillarnos más." Harry negó con vehemencia y se acercó a la cama.

"No, Lucius. Yo..." Respiró profundo y cerró los ojos intentando controlar los temblores que amenazaban con recorrer su cuerpo. "No es mi intención hacerles más daño." Murmuró con voz temblorosa. Abrió los ojos cuando escuchó la voz de Lucius a escasos centímetros de su cuerpo.

"Mientes." Siseó el hombre y algo que Harry no había visto por tener sus ojos cerrados se clavó en su abdomen. Abrió los ojos enormes y dio un mudo grito cuando Lucius torció la daga en el interior de su carne.

"Desmaius." Susurró el moreno con dolor mientras sujetaba su varita en dirección a Lucius. El hombre cayó sin sentido. "Wingardium leviosa." Volvió a susurrar y el cuerpo levitó hasta la cama, allí lo dejó y murmuró el hechizo que lo mantendría confinado a la cama. Miró hacia la herida y vio lo que parecía ser la empuñadura de una de las dagas que había tratado de retirar del cuarto. Seguramente Draco se la había llevado a su padre de vuelta. Se balanceó peligrosamente sobre sus pies a punto de perder el balance, recuperándolo al último momento y haciendo un esfuerzo por salir de la habitación sin desmayarse.

Ya en el exterior sujetó la daga y la arrancó de sus entrañas, colocando una mano sobre la herida. Se recostó de la pared al lado de la puerta, la daga ensangrentada en una mano mientras reclinaba la cabeza hacia atrás y respiraba forzosamente. Tendría que buscar a un médico hechicero de inmediato, pero no sabía qué excusa podría dar con respecto a la herida. Bueno, había estado siguiendo los pasos de los fugitivos, eso tendría que ser suficiente, o quizás podría conseguir que Zabini lo viera.

"¿Qué le hiciste a mi padre?" Preguntó incrédulo Draco al verlo con la daga cubierta de sangre justo frente a la habitación de Malfoy. La varita que el joven acababa de recuperar en su cuarto fue apuntada en su dirección. "¡Crucio!" Exclamó con fiereza y Harry cayó al suelo convulsándose de dolor. "¡Crucio!" Los espamos hicieron que la sangre brotara a borbotones de la herida. La maldición fue mantenida hasta que el rubio estuvo levemente satisfecho y entró a la habitación para ver a su padre.

Harry continuó convulsando por algunos segundos, los ojos fuertemente cerrados. El dolor de la herida no era demasiado comparado con otras heridas que había recibido como auror. El dolor del cruciatus era otra cosa, había sido intenso y eso sólo le daba una noción. Draco Malfoy debía odiarlo de forma total y absoluta puesto que la maldición dependía del odio que la persona que lo hacía sentía por la persona a la que se lo infligía. Tosió y escupió al sentir el sabor metálico de la sangre en su boca.

Draco entró a la habitación con el corazón en la boca pero se quedó perplejo al ver que su padre dormía profundamente. Se acercó y trató de levantarlo, fue entonces que comprendió que habían utilizado un hechizo de inconsciencia con él. Seguramente Potter. Lo buscó y rebuscó pero no vio señales de violencia en el cuerpo dormido. "Lumos." Exclamó confundido y descubrió las manchas de sangre en el suelo, el rastro llevaba al exterior de la puerta pero no había ninguna sobre la cama ni sobre el cuerpo de su padre. Un leve temor lo sobrecogió, no porque entendiera que había sido su padre el que había atacado al auror sino porque su mente repasaba todas las posibles implicaciones de que Potter muriera a manos de su padre quien tenía una deuda de hechiceros con él. Se levantó prestamente y abrió la puerta pero el cuerpo no estaba allí. Había sangre por todo el pasillo manchando las paredes de forma irregular y el suelo.

Siguió el rastro hasta una de las habitaciones de huéspedes y abrió la puerta con cautela. El joven estaba sentado precariamente en su escritorio e intentaba escribir una carta. Sintió furia al pensar que probablemente estaba dándole al Ministerio detalles acerca del paradero suyo y de su padre y se acercó rápidamente. Lo tomó con fuerza de los cabellos provocándole un ronco gemido mientras le arrebataba el pergamino. Comenzó a leer.

Auror R. Weasley

Tengo una pista de los fugitivos que pienso me llevará a su captura por lo cual no estaré disponible por unos días. Díle a Hermione que la información fue de mucha ayuda.

Auror H. Potter

Draco no parecía comprender si aquella era una clave entre los aurores pero entonces vio un segundo pergamino sobre el escritorio listo para ser enviado.

Doctor B. Zabini

Me gustaría que pudiera acompañarme esta tarde en la mansión y así poder compartir un poco más nuestra mutua obsesión sobre una copa de vino tinto.

H. Potter

"¿Qué pensabas hacer con esto, Potter?" Siseó cerca de su oído pero los ojos nublados del auror le indicaron que estaba ya demasiado lejos para entenderlo. Le soltó los cabellos y buscó con al vista algo con lo cual detener la hemorragia. Con un hechizo simple hizo desaparecer la túnica de auror y la camisa y vendó la herida. Lo dejó sobre el asiento del escritorio mientras pensaba el mejor curso de acción. No podría dejar que Potter muriera, menos cuando su padre había sido el causante, eso condenaría su alma eternamente, no que la tuviera demasiado a salvo. Sonrió con crueldad.

"Potter." Lo tomó de los cabellos y lo zarandeó hasta que los ojos verde jade se fijaron en los suyos con algo de reconocimiento. "Bendita sea mi estrella, voy a salvar tu insignificante vida y a cambio quiero que liberes a mi padre de su deuda."

"Pues tendrás que apresurarte..." Susurró al tiempo que comenzaba a temblar. "La daga estaba envenenada." Jadeó levemente a causa del dolor pero una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios y Draco frunció el ceño. "No creo que Lucius fuera a desperdiciar la oportunidad." Susurró entre escalofríos. Draco aguzó la mirada con sospecha. Un agudo chillido llamó su atención, una enorme lechuza negra esperaba impaciente las cartas que el auror había estado a punto de enviar. "Ron podría sospechar si no regreso al Ministerio y no debes llevarme al hospital, también sospecharían." Murmuró con trabajo. Draco lo meditó y al cabo de un rato amarró la carta a la pata del ave enviándola al Ministerio.

Con un silbido agudo llamó a otra de las lechuzas y algo apresurado escribió una carta y la dirigió a Blaise. El gemido del auror distrajo su atención del ave que se alejaba.

"Patético." Gruñó con desdén. El joven pareció escucharlo y elevó los ojos en su dirección aunque Draco estaba seguro que no lo miraban fijamente.

"Si muero... el Ministerio se apropiará de la casa y de la fortuna porque no la has reclamado aún. Necesitas mi consentimiento para recuperarlo todo." Susurró entre jadeos. Draco maldijo furiosamente al escucharlo. De mala gana lo arrastró hasta la cama y allí lo dejó, esperando que Blaise tuviera el tiempo de llegar antes que el tonto Gryffindor expirara.

Media hora más tarde Blaise apareció en la sala de la casa y maldijo en voz alta todo el trayecto hasta la habitación de huéspedes. "Desde que Potter decidió que valía la pena conservarlos en la casa no he tenido mas que problemas. Todo lo que hacen es querer asesinarse el uno al otro. Voy a ganarme una atención del jefe de personal del hospital por desatender mis pacientes a cada hora del día." Exclamaba desaforadamente mientras analizaba el veneno que había en la daga. Tardó unos minutos en dar con el veneno y administrar el antídoto correcto. Luego utilizó un hechizo para cerrar la herida sin embargo Harry continuaba temblando en la cama.

"El veneno es uno fuerte, todavía sentirá los efectos. Luego necesitará descansar. Espero que no lo maten entre ustedes dos."

"¿Qué pasa contigo, Blaise? Te estás suavizando." Exclamó el rubio enojado.

"Créelo o no, Draco, este estúpido auror es la única oportunidad que tú y tu padre tienen de regresar a su antigua vida tal y como la conocían. Será mejor que medites en eso, yo tengo que regresar al hospital y por Merlín, trata de no matarlo. Regresaré en la noche luego que termine mi turno a ver a tu padre." Comenzó a recoger sus pociones de forma enérgica mientras el rubio lo observaba de lejos, el disgusto claro en sus ojos.

"No dejes que su cuerpo se enfríe demasiado o el esfuerzo habrá sido en vano." Dijo como despedida y salió de la habitación dejando a Harry a merced del joven Malfoy.

Draco esperó hasta estar seguro de que Blaise había dejado la mansión, sólo entonces se acercó al joven moreno que estaba sobre la cama. Su rostro estaba pálido y temblaba con violentos escalofríos. Tomó uno de los sillones y lo acercó, al menos podría disfrutar de cerca el sufrimiento del auror y eso quizás podría calmarlo un poco.

-------

Harry despertó ya cuando anochecía y se encontró solo en su habitación. El cuerpo le dolía y la cabeza le palpitaba miserablemente. Se levantó con cautela, masajeándose suavemente las sienes en un intento por disipar el dolor. Buscó su varita y suspiró aliviado al sentirla en su lugar de costumbre. De haber ignorado los posibles resultados de tomar una poción para el dolor de cabeza y el cuerpo lo hubiera hecho, pero como auror sabía que su cuerpo no resistiría demasiado habiendo sido envenenado. Un ruido cerca de la puerta lo tuvo en alerta inmediata y su varita afuera.

"Estupefacto." Exclamó al ver el cuerpo ingresar la habitación. El cuerpo cayó al suelo y Harry se acercó aún apuntando con la varita. Suspiró cansado al ver que había congelado a Draco Malfoy. "Finite incantatum." Susurró pero no dejó de apuntarle. Draco se levantó aún algo tieso y le dio una mirada fulminante.

"Lo siento, Malfoy, regla de auror, maldice primero, pregunta después." Musitó con seriedad. "¿Se te ofrece algo?" Preguntó con lentitud.

"Quiero que liberes a mi padre de su deuda contigo."

"¿Disculpa?" Preguntó confundido mientras sentía que el dolor de cabeza le taladraba con cada palabra que pronunciaba.

"Creo que escuchaste perfectamente."

"¿Y cómo es que te sientes en la posición de exigirme eso?" Le dio una mirada semi enojada, no se sentía con ánimos de discutir justo en esos momentos.

"Te salvé la vida."

"Corrección, el doctor Zabini me salvó la vida y dada su profesión no puede reclamar deudas médicas a ninguno de sus pacientes. Ahora si no es mucha molestia desearía un poco de privacidad, los antídotos me ponen de mal humor." Musitó con calma mortal sin quitarle los ojos de encima, no iba a ser tan tonto como para fiarse de buenas a primeras. Los ojos de Draco se tornaron de un gris glacial.

"Esto apenas comienza, Potter." Susurró entrecerrando los ojos y salió de la habitación azotando la puerta. De inmediato Harry selló la habitación con hechizos de seguridad especiales, se colocó un hechizo que lo despertaría en caso de que los primeros fueran violados y se echó sobre la cama. Se puso un brazo sobre los ojos y la mano sobre el vientre. Suspiró aliviado de estar solo en esos momentos, los antídotos realmente lo ponían de mal humor, la sensación que dejaban al final le era tan molesta que los aurores con los que había trabajado alguna vez sabían que una vez que Potter tomaba un antídoto o la misión terminaba o el sujeto bajo investigación terminaba. Lo que quedara de ambos casos después de desatar su furia por haber sido envenenado, claro está.

Por suerte recordaba que Draco había escuchado su razonamiento y había enviado la carta a Ron, eso le daría unos días para descansar y poner en orden sus ideas ahora que ambos Malfoy estaban en la casa.

No pudo evitar sonreír, sus ojos vueltos como en una ensoñación. Los Malfoy estaban en la mansión y parecían más viciosos e implacables que nunca. Eso era algo que no había soñado en mucho tiempo y menos que pudiera suceder tan pronto. Se levantó levemente y observó un reloj que había en una de las paredes, ya casi era hora de cenar. Su estómago dio un rugido al recordar que no había almorzado nada por culpa de Lucius y sonrió al pensar que Draco estaría también a la hora de la cena. El mal humor se le disipó un poco, tal vez podría desquitarse con alguien después de todo.

----------

Gracias por leer.


	7. Capítulo 7

---------- 

**Capítulo 7**

----------

Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.

NA: Este fic no contiene romance y probablemente no lo contenga, está lleno de angst, tortura mental y emocional. Es probable que ninguno de los personajes esté en sus cabales y termine peor para el final de la historia. Aún así, no hago deathfics, o sea, que aunque torture a alguno de los personajes no habrá muerte de ninguno y probablemente queden juntos al final aunque no sea por amor. La razón es porque este fic lo escribo para mi propio entretenimiento y morbo, no espero comentarios positivos aunque creo que sí olvidé poner este aviso desde un principio. En fin, quedan advertidos.

Gracias a...

**Amazona Verde** - Aquí un nuevo capítulo, espero que te guste.

**El Espíritu de Kokoro Yana** - Uhh... me abochornas. Muchas gracias por los ánimos.

Otro capítulo de psicosis entre los Malfoy y Potter. Pobre Zabini.

----------

Draco caminaba de arriba a abajo en el salón principal de la mansión. Poco a poco comenzaba a asimilar algunos detalles que no había podido captar el día anterior cuando los efectos de la crisis aún carcomían su lucidez. Harry Potter, enemigo número, dueño de todos sus bienes tenía a su padre oculto en la mansión. Con qué propósito aún no podía descubrirlo.

"¿Me estabas esperando, Malfoy?" Sonrió Harry mientras descendía las escaleras con paso seguro. Draco quiso borrarle la sonrisa de un golpe pero se abstuvo.

"Pensé que los antídotos te provocaban mal humor. ¿Por qué la sonrisa?"

"Umhh... sólo pensaba."

"Los milagros existen."

"Ahh... te gustará lo que me dijo este milagro." La sonrisa que le estaba dando el moreno no era mejor que las que él mismo había visto en su espejo por lo que por unos instantes temió lo que le fuera a proponer.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres, Potter?"

"Te devolveré todo, tu dinero... tu casa... tus secretos y hasta cierto grado a tu padre. No del todo, no es como si fuera a entregarte a Lucius tan fácilmente. Pero a cambio quiero algo de tí, espero que puedas soportar el estrés de saberlo."

"Ya escúpelo maldito bastardo."

"Mis padres estaban casados cuando me concibieron, Malfoy. Pero estoy seguro luego que me escuches no podrás jamás pensar otra cosa de mí y no te culparía."

"Potter." Le dijo amenazador.

"Lo que quiero... Malfoy... es a tí."

"¿Qué?"

"Lo que escuchaste, pero me compadeceré de tí y te lo repetiré con más detalle. Quiero tu cuerpo en mi cama, bajo mi cuerpo, todas las noches hasta que dejes de respirar."

"Estás loco."

"Quizás... Te voy a dar un día para pensarlo. Ahora, ¿me acompañas a cenar? Hoy los elfos preparan dulce de leche." Dejó tras de sí a un rubio enfurecido rechinando los dientes. Con todo sujetó la varita bajo las ropas, no había llegado a ser auror por nada. Llegó a la mesa sin contratiempo y esperó pacientemente hasta que el rubio se sentó a la mesa. Los ojos azul plata fulguraban en su dirección pero aparte de la severa expresión nada delataba su conflicto. Se quedó viéndolos olvidando que era de mala educación hasta que la mirada se volvió desafiante y lo sacó de su trance. A pesar del momento tenso el auror no dio muestras de arrepentimiento. Agradeció que los elfos comenzaran a servir.

La comida pasó en silencio, ninguno de los dos comió demasiado, Draco por el coraje que lo consumía y Harry por los efectos secundarios del antídoto dedicándose a picotear algunas de las delicias que habían en el plato con desgano. Finalmente los elfos sirvieron el postre y Draco no puedo evitar quedársele viendo al auror mientras con obvio placer devoraba el dulce de leche. Sus ojos verdes brillaban con fascinación cada vez que se echaba un bocado y con obligada lentitud saboreaba cada cucharada.

A mitad de postre el moreno tuvo que dejar la cuchara en el plato, se sentía enfermo, producto del reciente ataque, pero no iba a mostrarse débil en esos momentos. Cuando se quería impresionar a un Malfoy la debilidad era lo último que se podía mostrar. Tenía algunos escalofríos y de no haber sido por la camisa de mangas largas seguramente estaría temblando. Un suave sonido como de latigazo se escuchó cerca de la puerta y ambos se giraron al ver llegar al médico brujo.

"Potter, ¿qué haces fuera de la cama?" Preguntó molesto al instante de verlo. El aludido le dio una sonrisa tímida.

"Buenas noches, doctor. ¿Gusta cenar con nosotros?"

"Cenaré tan pronto mis pacientes sigan mis instrucciones." Le dijo en un tono que no admitía peros. Harry suspiró y con una disculpa hacia el rubio se levantó de la mesa haciendo un esfuerzo mayor por no mostrar lo mal que se sentía. Blaise lo acompañó hasta la habitación de huéspedes. "Ya puedes dejar de fingir, Potter, a mí no me engañas. No debiste salir de aquí." El moreno se encogió de hombros mientras se volvía a cambiar y se metía bajo las colchas temblando pronunciadamente. El médico atizó el fuego de la chimenea y le echó un poco más de leña. "Eres terco como una mula." Murmuró mientras comenzaba a sacar algunas pociones de su bolso y escogía entre ellas una que le ofreció. El auror la miró con desconfianza y negó. "Lo que decía... terco como una mula. Si no me necesitas para nada más estaré con Lucius." Blaise se levantó con la intención de salir pero se detuvo a pocos pasos de la puerta.

"¿Qué harás con Lucius? Te atacó y eso violenta el acuerdo entre ustedes..."

"Lucius aún está perturbado."

"Eso no importa a la hora de reclamar una deuda de magos."

"No creo que Draco aprecie el gesto."

"¿Qué tanto te importa lo que piense Draco?"

"Le ofrecí un trato, estoy seguro que ya te dará los detalles."

"¿Por qué no me los das tú?"

"No sé si Draco se sentirá bien si yo te lo digo. ¿Sabes? En dos noches será el concierto de Moonless Lake."

"¿Acaso estás invitándome?"

"No seas tonto, a Hermione le gusta mucho ese grupo."

"Oh." El auror sonrió y se cubrió hasta el cuello con las colchas por lo que el médico hechicero dio por terminada la conversación. Al salir de la habitación se topó de frente con Draco quien lo tomó por el cuello de la túnica y lo empujó contra la pared.

"Eres su cómplice. Nunca pensé que me traicionarías de esta forma."

"No te he traicionado, sólo hago lo que es mejor para ustedes dos." Siseó mientras se lo quitaba de encima de un empujón. Draco intentó golpearlo pero Blaise lo detuvo a tiempo y lo sujetó de las ropas, ambos gruñendo viciosamente.

"Eres un tonto, Draco Malfoy. La próxima vez que pienses que soy uno de tus juguetes o parte de tus pertenencias me voy a olvidar de mis juramentos y te voy a dar la paliza de tu vida."

"No me hagas reír, Blaise." Siseó mientras le tomaba del brazo justo donde sabía que estaban las letras. "Me perteneces en cuerpo y alma, no puedes escapar de los juramentos que me hiciste."

"Exacto, no puedo. Aún así eres capaz de tildarme de traidor cuando sabes perfectamente que no puedo traicionarte." Lo soltó de repente haciendo que el rubio. "Alguna vez pensé que nos unía un juramento mayor pero los Malfoy no conocen el significado de la lealtad, por eso me obligaste a tus tontos hechizos. Fui un ingenuo en pensar... bah. Lo que sea que te haya pedido el Gryffindor házlo y recupera tu fortuna para que limpies tu apellido que es lo que te interesa y todo esto se acabe de una buena vez. Así no tendré que estarme preocupando en vano por un engreído como tú." Comenzó a caminar en la dirección de la habitación de Lucius.

"¿Sabes lo que me pidió?" Susurró Draco mientras se deslizaba levemente pared abajo como si las piernas no pudieran aguantar su peso. Blaise se detuvo contra todo razonamiento. Por más que intentara desentenderse de los problemas de Draco no podía, era un tonto, lo sabía, incluso Crabbe y Goyle habían superado su fijación por el rubio. Era débil, no había otra razón, débil por creer que en el duro corazón de piedra de los Malfoy podría existir lo que él había llegado a conocer como amistad. Esperó con paciencia a que continuara.

"Quiere usarme, quiere que sea su... su..." No podía decirlo, no porque le faltara valor sino porque sellaría con sus propias palabras su destino. "Quiere que le caliente la cama." Blaise estaba más que aturdido con la revelación. Sabía que el auror tenía algunas cosas ocultas pero aquello era demasiado. Además no veía al moreno solicitando favores sexuales a cambio de restaurar a la familia Malfoy como parecía ser su plan.

"Vámos a ver a tu padre." Murmuró el médico hechicero tomando al rubio por los hombros y guiándolo hacia la habitación de Lucius. Luego de que viera que Lucius estaba mejor y asegurarse de que Draco estuviera dormido con una poción que pensaba suministrarle para calmarlo iba a hablar con el bastardo de Potter.

----------

"Potter, despierta. Potter, ¡Potter!"

"Ummhh... vete."

"Despierta, maldita sea. Tenemos que hablar en este instante."

"¡Petrificus Totalis!" Exclamó confundido el auror pero el médico hechicero lo había evadido por un suspiro. "Ah.. Zabini, lo siento." Murmuró aún atontado. "¿De qué querías hablarme?"

"¿Qué demonios pretendes pidiéndole a Draco que sea tu puta?"

"Ah, eso." Sonrió de una forma que descuadraba totalmente con sus acciones previas.

"¿Cómo que eso? ¿Cómo es posible que le exijas eso para recuperar su fortuna siendo lo que eres?"

"¿Y qué es lo que soy, Blaise?" Se encogió de hombros para luego pasarse la mano por los revueltos cabellos.

"Eres un auror! Eres quien venció a ya-sabes-quién, eres un Gryffindor, maldición, eres Harry Bastardo Potter!"

"Eso me han dicho... los que no me conocen. En fin, ya que me despertaste, ¿podrías decirme cómo está Lucius?"

"¿Estás escuchándome?"

"Sí, Zabini, estoy escuchándote. Entiende, no se me ocurre nada más por el momento, al menos nada digno de un Malfoy. Acéptalo, si la situación fuera a la inversa ninguno de los dos me habría pedido menos. No voy a dañarlos, a ninguno, pero necesito tiempo para que reaccionen. No morirán con esa tonta petición." Se dejó caer sobre la almohada nuevamente. "Además no me molestaría." Sonrió tontamente. "No me molestaría de ninguno de los dos. ¿Crees que Lucius acepte también? Podría incluirlo, ya sabes..."

"Potter, estás enfermo."

"Sólo convence a Draco de que hay formas de evitar cumplir el contrato sin romperlo."

----------

A la mañana siguiente Draco entró al Banco Gringotts con todo el aire de Lord. Tal y como Potter le había prometido, todos los papeles estaban en orden. El único inconveniente sería que el auror seguiría en la habitación de huéspedes como una adición permanente. Había aducido que de esa forma le sería mucho más fácil cumplir con su parte del trato. Cada vez que Draco lo recordaba todo su cuerpo se tensaba con ira. La única novedad que le alegraba el día era saber que Potter no se hallaba en la mansión y que su padre había comenzado a recuperar su cordura con el tratamiento de Zabini. El médico brujo había ido más allá de su deber y había conseguido todos los documentos necesarios para comenzar la revisión del caso, luego sólo tendría que Draco llevarlos al Ministerio asegurándose de amedrentar, halagar y sobornar a las personas correctas. Sorprendió a muchos con su inesperada llegada pero nadie objetó demasiado su presencia como había estado temiendo. Al salir del lugar sintió que podía respirar más tranquilamente.

Regresó a la mansión luego de darse una vuelta por Londres, todo había cambiado en esos cortos años que había pasado en San Mungo, pero no pudo disfrutar demasiado. Su mente se empeñaba en darle imágenes de lo que Potter le haría en cuanto cayera la noche. El contrato que había firmado con el hombre era efectivo de inmediato y temía la hora en que tuviera que verse en la cama de su enemigo. Decidió visitar a su padre y lo encontró despierto y muy alerta.

"Padre." Murmuró al entrar y encontrarlo observando al exterior de la habitación pero aún dentro del balcón.

"Draco, ¿cómo te fue el día?"

"Todo está saliendo a la perfección." Musitó mientras producía los papeles que declaraban que ahora era dueño absoluto de todo lo que le había pertenecido a la familia Malfoy.

"Excelente. ¿Y Potter?"

"Es un mínimo detalle, seguirá ocupando la habitación de huéspedes por el tiempo que desee." A esto Lucius no comentó nada pero Draco sabía que le contrariaba grandemente. "He comenzado los trámites para revisar tu caso en el Ministerio de Magia." Lucius arqueó una ceja.

"¿Y crees realmente que él permitirá que esas gestiones progresen?" Dijo con amargura. Draco observó el perfil de su padre, aún se veía frágil y bastante lejos de como lo recordaba pero después de haberlo visto la primera vez la mejoría era abrumadora. La piel aunque pálida estaba adquiriendo un tono más saludable y sus ojos azules no tenían esa espesa bruma que los nublaba. Sus cabellos continuaban un tanto opacos pero Lucius se había negado a utilizar un hecizo en ellos, su orgullo no le permitía esas vanidades.

"Zabini piensa que no intervendrá. Espero esté en lo correcto. Te ves mucho mejor, padre."

"Estaré mejor cuando esa sabandija esté fuera de esta casa." Murmuró con enojo. Draco sólo pudo suspirar, el que Harry Potter abandonara la mansión se pintaba como algo imposible de lograr.

Esa noche el rubio esperó con trémula expectación la llegada del auror. No iba a rebajarse ni a permitirse más humillación tratando de esquivar al hombre como le había sugerido Zabini, eso podría hacer que se enojara y que de alguna forma hiciera más insoportable el precio que debería pagar. No podía retractarse, su orgullo se lo impedía. Sin embargo esa noche Potter no apareció por ninguna parte. Despertó sobresaltado en la habitación de huéspedes, aún así nada delataba que el auror hubiera hecho acto de presencia durante la noche.

La segunda noche se repitió la afortunada ausencia, la tercera noche los nervios lo querían matar y la cuarta comenzaba a preguntarse dónde diablos había ido a parar el hombre porque él no podía seguir durmiendo a la expectativa de una primera noche.

La quinta noche un golpeado Harry Potter hizo aparición en la mansión, parecía que llevaba varios días sin dormir y que recientemente se había visto envuelto en una feroz contienda mágica. Lo vio ir directo a la ducha y esperó con temblor el momento en que el auror emergiera. El moreno apenas le dio un vistazo, sus ojos se notaban algo hinchados y su boca parecía no poder formar una sola palabra coherente. Se dejó caer en la cama ignorando el asustado salto que diera el rubio.

"¿Potter?"

"¿Qué?"

"¿Acaso no piensas cumplir?"

"¿Cumplir qué?"

"El contrato."

"Oh, el contrato." Draco se tensó cuando el auror lo tomó por los cabellos y le dio un torpe beso para luego soltarlo y volverse a su lugar. "Listo, ahora podemos olvidarnos del asunto y descansar." Estuvo a punto de protestar cuando finalmente su cerebro le ordenó quedarse quieto. Si Potter no iba a reclamarle su parte del contrato eso era cosa suya y él estaba más que feliz de que no lo hiciera.

----------

Gracias por leer.


	8. Capítulo 8

---------- 

**Capítulo 8**

----------

Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.

NA: Este fic no contiene romance y probablemente no lo contenga, está lleno de angst, tortura mental y emocional. Es probable que ninguno de los personajes esté en sus cabales y termine peor para el final de la historia. Aún así, no hago deathfics, o sea, que aunque torture a alguno de los personajes no habrá muerte de ninguno y probablemente queden juntos al final aunque no sea por amor. La razón es porque este fic lo escribo para mi propio entretenimiento y morbo, no espero comentarios positivos aunque creo que sí olvidé poner este aviso desde un principio. En fin, quedan advertidos.

Gracias a...

**Iva Girl** - Muchas Gracias.

**Luzy Snape** - Ejem... sigue siendo Lucius/Harry con un poco de Draco pero no en trío, sorry.

**El Espíritu de Kokoro Yana** - Ahh... ¿puse al señor Weasley de Ministro? Ehh... no me he dado cuenta... umhh... creo que seguía trabajando en el Ministerio y Ron Weasley es Auror. Hermione es quien hace trabajo clerical en una de las oficinas... creo, jaja, creo que sí. Aunque a lo de Draco y Harry no le llamaría romance... aún no. Pero ya veremos qué pasa. Qué bueno que te han comenzado a gustar mis otros personajes. Sip, Draquito está muy mal... pero no es el único, ya verás. Gracias en verdad por todos los comentarios, me han animado muchísimo.

Gracias a todos y cuídense mucho, aquí les dejo el próximo capítulo.

----------

A la mañana siguiente Harry se levantó primero que el rubio y se preparó. Había encontrado una pista muy buena acerca de uno de los fugitivos hacía dos días atrás y la había estado siguiendo pero al parecer el hombre se había hecho de una varita tan pronto había podido. Anthony Dupier, veintiseis años y encarcelado hacía poco tiempo por lo que no había estado tan debilitado como Lucius. Se recordó que debía preguntarle a Zabini por las mejorías ya que Draco seguramente no le daría información. Además aprovecharía para preguntarle cómo le había ido con su amiga.

Antes de terminar de vestirse se vio al espejo para evaluar los daños que había recibido el día anterior. Dupier lo había atacado con varios hechizos de magia negra bastante avanzados y de no haber sido por su agilidad no estaría contándolo pero de todas formas le había atinado algunos golpes. Se le había escurrido entre los dedos con una maldita sonrisa, pero Harry había reído al último. Sin que se diera cuenta le había pegado con un hechizo de localización, por eso había regresado a la mansión, a descansar un poco. El único detalle era que había olvidado el contrato que le había impuesto a Draco.

"¿A dónde vas, Potter?" Harry procedió a terminar de vestirse a prisa.

"Al trabajo. Tengo una pista que seguir." Dijo con desinterés.

"¿Vendrás esta noche?" Harry sabía lo que realmente estaba preguntando el rubio, no pensaba torturarlo haciéndole pensar que vendría cuando estaba seguro que esa noche la terminaría en San Mungo recuperándose de alguna lesión. Se encogió de hombros y finalmente fue en busca de su túnica de auror.

"No lo creo y seguramente no pueda regresar hasta un par de días. Espero no sea un inconveniente." Comentó con naturalidad. Al darse la vuelta se fijó realmente en lo que la noche anterior no había apreciado, el cuerpo de Draco. Sólo tenía los pantalones del pijama puestos, seda negra, ya los conocía, los había visto en las veces que había recorrido las habitaciones. Los mechones de cabello rubio casi blanco le caían sobre los ojos y los hombros desordenados pero de forma agradable. El color en su piel era de un rosado suave justo a esas horas de la mañana donde las colchas se le habían marcado en la piel. Una parte de su anatomía quiso decirle buenos días de una forma especial pero no tenía el tiempo, suspiró resignándose a su suerte por ese día. Pero no por eso despreciaría la oportunidad por lo que se acercó con pasos rápidos y le dio un beso algo apresurado intentando tomar todo lo que le era posible. Al menos se llevaría un recuerdo, el rubio trató de soltarse desesperadamente por lo que acortó la caricia. Para cuando salió de la habitación Draco aún no procesaba lo que había sucedido.

Al bajar a la cocina tuvo la bendita sorpresa de encontrarse a Lucius. El hombre se había vestido con sus ropas más agradables e intentaba tomar el desayuno en la mesa. Al verlo los hermosos ojos azules se endurecieron y Harry no pudo menos que decepcionarse.

"Buenos días, señor Malfoy." Saludó con una breve inclinación mientras uno de los elfos le entregaba un pequeño bolso.

"Los serán para tí." Contestó con frialdad. Harry suspiró quedamente y se disculpó para salir de su presencia desapareciendo tan pronto estuvo a unos pasos de la puerta principal en el espacio usual de aparición designado en el interior de la mansión.

Lucius Malfoy arqueó una ceja pero continuó desayunando. Al cabo de varios minutos sintió otra presencia acercarse.

"Buenos días, padre." Murmuró Draco mientras intentaba no tropezar con la silla del comedor. Lucius le dio una mirada reprobatoria pero el joven no se inmutó, pidió una taza de té cargado y se dedicó a sorberla hasta que finalmente logró estar más alerta. "¿Cómo te sientes?"

"Me siento tan bien como el saber que tengo una deuda de magos con Potter me permite." Contestó sin mucha emoción y evidente disgusto.

"Miserable." Murmuró el rubio viendo el interior de la taza como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

"Es seguro asumir que también adquiriste una deuda con el auror." Draco asintió. Ambos dieron un largo suspiro.

"Hoy iré al Ministerio. Quiero ver cómo va tu caso, además tengo algunos pendientes relacionados."

"Puedo darte una lista de los pendientes que puedes visitar." Sonrió Lucius al entender lo que su hijo realmente decía. Draco le sonrió de soslayo y asintió. Después de todo Lucius tenía mucha más experiencia con el Ministerio que él.

----------

La tarde comenzaba a adelantarse en la Mansión de los Malfoy. Habían pasado cinco días, más de los que Harry había previsto, el último de ellos lo había pasado en San Mungo, como había imaginado. Pero al fin Dupier estaba nuevamente en Azkabán. Estaba agotado y lo único que deseaba era llegar a su cama y dormir hasta que le salieran ampollas en el trasero. La mansión estaba en silencio cuando hizo su aparición. Arrastrando las botas se dirigió a la habitación de huéspedes. No tenía ni la más mínima idea de dónde podría estar Lucius, probablemente en su despacho en el segundo piso o en su habitación. Draco estaría seguramente adelantando el caso en el Ministerio y Zabini no le había dicho nada de cuándo podría ser que se viera el caso ante la corte de apelaciones.

Al llegar se dejó caer en la mullida cama y dio un largo suspiro. Se giró y recordó que había dejado la puerta abierta. Con un movimiento de la varita la puerta se cerró mientras Harry se dejaba caer nuevamente sobre la cama. Estaba ya cerrando los ojos cuando una voz tersa lo despertó.

"Accio varita." Harry quedó sentado de inmediato para encontrarse a Lucius Malfoy recostado de la puerta de la habitación. Lo observó con recelo mientras el hombre observaba su varita con interés. No se preocupaba en esos momentos, Lucius no podía saber que siempre andaba con una varita de respuesto... aunque la misma no estaba inscrita, secreto de auror.

"Es de mala educación no anunciarse al entrar a una habitación." Murmuró el moreno.

"Ah... lo es, pero yo ya estaba en el interior de la habitación, sólo que estabas muy cansado para notarlo. También podría decir lo mismo de entrar a una casa sin anunciarse... aún cuando vivas en ella." Harry murmuró algo por lo bajo pero finalmente le dio una mirada serena al hombre, aparentemente estaba de buen humor o algo por el estilo.

"Lo siento mucho... señor Lucius. Ahora supongo que su extendida presencia se debe a que desea tener algunas palabras conmigo." Lucius asintió y Harry pudo ver que en aquellos días el hombre había mejorado mucho más que la última vez. De su rostro había desaparecido todo rastro de marca y cicatriz, trabajo de Zabini. Las profundas ojeras y los labios llagados habían recuperado su forma y color natural, los dedos de sus manos no parecían huesudas garras, las uñas arregladas, la piel en apariencia sedosa... incluso sus cabellos habían sido debidamente cortados y se veían mucho más saludables aunque ahora le llegaran a media espalda. Luego de tanto tiempo célibe aquella visión era más que bienvenida. Tristemente dudaba que Lucius fuera a hacerle el favor de forma voluntaria. Sonrió mentalmente ante la imagen, quizás podría pedirle que le hiciera el favor y así librarse de su deuda de mago.

"No pude evitar enterarme de lo que le has pedido a mi hijo en pago por devolvernos todo lo que por derecho nos pertenecía." Comentó el hombre con afabilidad pero con algo de tensión e ira permeando su voz.

"Pues sí que corren las noticias." Respondió con sarcasmo. "¿Tienes algo que objetar al respecto?" Preguntó con serenidad.

"No, creo que ya es tiempo que Draco aprenda a sacrificarse cuando sea necesario. Pero la petición me hace llegar a otro punto. No sabía que el auror Harry Potter estuviera interesado en esa clase de relación."

"No era algo que fuera a gritar a los cuatro vientos." Comentó para luego dar un mal reprimido bostezo, estaba tan agotado que podía dormirse allí mismo mientras hablaba con el hombre pero no podía darse ese lujo. Rogó porque fuera breve.

"Sólo me preguntaba si ya has pensado en lo que me vas a pedir a mí."

"La verdad... tengo una idea, pero no creo que le vaya a agradar. Tal vez sea que mi mente está algo deprivada de sueño y por eso conjura las ideas más estúpidas que jamás halla imaginado. ¿Sería posible conversar de esto en la mañana?" Aventuró esperanzado. Lucius siempre se había destacado por su extendida sutileza y entendimiento de las situaciones más comprometedoras y por su amplio criterio al sobrellevarlas, seguramente habría captado el mensaje.

"No, realmente me gustaría escuchar qué tipo de ideas estúpidas le vienen a la mente cuando está cansado, señor Potter." La suave voz de Lucius tenía toda la sensual calidad que Harry le había conocido mucho antes de ser ingresado a Azkabán y eso sólo podía significar algo. El viejo Lucius Malfoy estaba de vuelta. Y lo estaba acechando.

Parpadeó lentamente, el cansancio lo estaba haciendo reaccionar más lento de lo normal por lo que todas sus alarmas internas se dispararon de inmediato. Su mano se apretó aún más sobre la varita que guardaba. Lucius se había acercado a la cama y aunque no había hecho movimiento alguno en su contra tenía su varita, la de Malfoy estaba custodiada en el Ministerio de Magia. Pero cuando Lucius se sentó en el borde de su cama y le apuntó con la varita sus reflejos pudieron más que su aturdida mente. Sacó su otra varita y apuntó con ella al pecho del hombre.

"¿Pero qué tenemos aquí? El cachorro de león tiene garras." Murmuró sonriente Malfoy.

"Así es, tiene garras y sabe cómo usarlas, ahora si fuera tan amable de devolverme la varita." Susurró el moreno con calma mortal mientras sus ojos verdes fulguraban extrañamente, todo rastro de sueño consumido.

"Tengo que disculparme entonces, señor Potter. Es sólo que el cansancio lo está venciendo y no sería prudente para mí que en medio de su somnolencia pensara que soy el enemigo." Susurró en un tono más bajo. "Permítame devolverle su varita." Harry lo vio tomar la varita al revés y acercarla con lentitud hacia su cadera donde la colocó en el mismo lugar donde había tenido escondida la otra, bajo el pantalón de la pijama. El auror no se inmutó pero cuando las manos de Lucius permanecieron en su cadera y sus dedos comenzaron a acariciarla la sangre empezó a correrle más aprisa por las venas. Con todo continuó viendo al hombre fijamente a los ojos, su respiración un tanto rápida la única indicación de su excitación.

Una sonrisa sádica adornaba los labios del hombre mientras sus dedos rozaban su cadera y luego su muslo, trazando cálidos círculos con sus dedos con toda la mirada y pinta de un pervertido seduciendo a un inocente. Al ver que no emitía ninguna queja Lucius se atrevió a una caricia más íntima, comprobando que a pesar de su tranquilidad externa el moreno estaba excitado. El parpadear de los ojos verdes fue la respuesta en esa ocasión.

"¿Cuál es el problema, Potter? ¿Tienes miedo de ser la presa de esta serpiente?" La mano subió con lentitud por su pecho desnudo y acarició la suave piel pero Harry aún le apuntaba a Malfoy. Incluso cuando el hombre se inclinó hacia su rostro y tomó sus labios con cautela la varita continuó apuntándole. Sus ojos se habían nublado levemente y ahora no sólo por el cansancio. Maldijo en su mente el no poder corresponder en esos momentos pero no iba a permitir que su deseo lo cegara. Con la mano que tenía libre retiró la que lo acariciaba.

"Hay un tiempo para todo... Malfoy. Mañana podemos hablar con más calma y menos tensión. Mi día fue algo... complicado y no me gustaría por nada del mundo menospreciar una oferta como esta... menos aún desperdiciarla ahora que no puedo disfrutarla a cabalidad."

"Sabias palabras. Mañana entonces hablaremos con más calma." Se levantó con cautela mientras Harry le apuntaba aún con la varita hasta que salió del cuarto. Puso hechizos en la puerta y con un frustrado gemido se hundió entre las colchas mientras su estado de excitación lo torturaba.

"Maldición." Susurró y terminó levantándose para ir al baño y regresar su cuerpo a un nivel más bajo de hormonas. Se satisfizo lo más rápido que pudo y regresó apenas con fuerzas a la cama. Esta vez cayó dormido al segundo de caer sobre las sábanas.

----------

"¿Aún no ha despertado?"

"No señor Malfoy, señor. El señor Potter sigue dormido, señor." Contestó el elfo con respetuosa servitud.

"Retírate." Lucius continuó comiendo hasta que vio que su hijo se le unía en el almuerzo. El joven parecía algo ojeroso y preocupado. El hombre sabía que no era por las gestiones en el Ministerio, esas habían salido a pedir de boca.

"¿Qué sucede, Draco? ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?"

"En dos días van a revisar el caso."

"Lo sé."

"¿Acaso no te das cuenta que una solas palabras suyas pueden arruinarlo todo?" Preguntó enojado y dolido a la vez.

"Creo que por una vez deberías escuchar lo que te dice Zabini y no preocuparte tanto."

"¿Que no me preocupe? ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¡Le vendí mi trasero por nuestras posesiones, tiene tu vida en sus manos hasta que no logre limpiar tu nombre y de todas formas aún puede arruinarnos porque tienes una deuda de magos con él! ¿Qué más puede pasar?"

"Hijo... deberías tomar algo de té. Además... creo que encontré finalmente una de sus debilidades." El joven arqueó una ceja pero justo cuando Lucius estaba por hablar se escuchó un fuerte batir de alas. Varias lechuzas grandes entraron por la ventana designada en la sala y dejaron caer unos enormes paquetes. Draco se acercó de inmediato y se dio cuenta que los mismos estaban dirigidos al moreno.

"¿Qué podrán ser?" Preguntó con curiosidad y ya estaba a punto de rasgar el papel cuando su padre lo detuvo.

"Draco, compórtate. Esa no es tu correspondencia." Susurró con desaprobación el hombre. "Además hay otras formas de saber el contenido de las mismas." Sonrió mientras sacaba una de las varitas de repuesto que tenía. Luego de un corto hechizo su curiosidad se volvió asombro. "Son... chocolates."

"¿Para qué quiere Potter tantos chocolates?" Finalmente permitieron que los elfos guardaran los paquetes y no se habló más del asunto.

Esa tarde Blaise se apareció en la Mansión. Traía consigo un buen resguardo de pociones y aunque ninguno de los dos Malfoy se sentía en los ánimos de ser examinados los obligó. Finalmente decidió preguntar por el auror.

"¿Dónde está Potter?"

"¿Por qué te preocupas por ese inútil, Blaise?" Preguntó Draco enojado. "Lleva durmiendo todo el día de ayer y de hoy, debe estar en su habitación."

"Entonces voy allá."

"¿Para qué?" Exclamó Draco volteando los ojos.

"Draco, no sé qué hayas estado haciendo todo este tiempo pero tus modales han empeorado notablemente. Ni siquiera Azkabán pudo hacerme eso." Comentó por lo bajo su padre y Draco enrojeció de la verguenza.

"No se moleste, señor Malfoy. Sólo quería ver cómo seguía."

Lucius arqueó una ceja. No sabía que el auror estuviera en tratamiento alguno. "¿Cómo seguía de qué?"

"Ah... debí suponer que no les diría nada, terco como una mula. Potter pasó dos días en San Mungo luego de la captura del fugitivo, sufrió varios ataques mortales y apenas llegó respirando al hospital. No es buena señal que luego de dos días en recuperación pase tanto tiempo dormido." Subió con pasos apresurados hasta la habitación de huéspedes y llamó insistentemente a la puerta, ambos rubios tras sus pasos. "¿Potter? ¡Potter! ¡Abre la puerta!" Al no escuchar sonido intentó abrirla mágicamente, la puerta tenía varios hechizos fuertes pero finalmente cedió.

Blaise se acercó con cautela hasta que pudo apreciar los leves temblores que recorrían el cuerpo del auror. "Veneno." Susurró y comenzó a realizar varios hechizos para identificar el tipo de veneno hasta que finalmente sacó un frasco. Tuvo que luchar brevemente con el moreno mientras intentaba sacar su varita, fue Draco quien lo ayudó a desarmarlo. "Vámos Potter, tómate esto." Le urgió el médico hechicero mientras forzaba la mezcla al interior de su boca.

Lo único que consiguieron de él luego de que tomara la poción fue un débil susurro. "Odio los antídotos." Mientras los nublados ojos trataban de distinguir quiénes estaban a su alrededor.

"Demonios, Potter, ¿acaso quieres morir?"

"Las tendencias suicidas son parte del contrato." Murmuró lo mejor que pudo. "Lástima que siempre tenga tanta suerte, ¿no?" El silencio que siguió fue interrumpido por algunos quejidos que emitió el moreno cuando el antídoto hizo efecto.

"Será mejor que lo dejen descansar." Comenzó a guardar las cosas cuando de pronto el auror intentó levantarse de la cama.

"Zabini." Susurró con torpeza. "Los chocolates... ¿podrías llevárselos a Hermione? Son para mañana."

"¿Cómo sabe que llegaron los chocolates?" Comentó Draco con asombro.

"Son... ah... unos chocolates que Hermione había encargado con anticipación a través de Harry. Sólo eso. Potter, no te preocupes por los chocolates, además pienso que debes permanecer todo el día de mañana descansando, ese veneno es muy potente aunque de acción retardada, podría causarte problemas si intentas levantarte." El moreno asintió y volvió a dejarse caer sobre las amohadas. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que cayera en un profundo sueño y los tres visitantes salieron de la habitación.

No bien habían salido cuando Draco detuvo al médico. "Blaise, tú sabes para qué son esos chocolates." El moreno de largos cabellos trató de mantener la calma pero su amigo lo conocía demasiado bien así que terminó por asentir.

"Alguien... tenía una deuda de magos con Potter."

"Otra víctima." Comentó Lucius sin emoción.

"Los chocolates son la paga."

"¿Unos miserables chocolates?" Preguntó Draco confundido. "¿Por qué unos chocolates? Es algo infantil."

"Son un regalo para los miembros del Ministerio..." Dijo Lucius pensativo. "Y tienen que entregarse hoy, ¿correcto?" Blaise asintió. "Entonces son especiales." Lucius sonrió. "¿Qué tipo de chocolates son, señor Zabini?"

"Basta con decirles que no les recomiendo que los toquen siquiera."

"¿Y para qué quiere el señor Potter envenenar a los miembros del Ministerio? Pensé que era un auror." Dijo con una enorme sonrisa el hombre mientras continuaban hacia la sala principal de la mansión.

"¿Veneno? No. Pero es lo que se necesita para convencer a cierto jurado que se reunirá mañana. Por cierto, no quiero que intenten despertar a Potter, la poción que le suministré le durará al menos unos tres días." Se guardó el detalle de que había sido el propio auror quien había conjurado el plan del veneno en el hospital. Un veneno a largo plazo que le daría al menos cuatro o cinco días de completa incapacidad antes de ser revertido.

"Blaise, eso fue brillante."

"¿Yo? No Draco, esta no fue mi idea. Señor Lucius, cuando el Ministerio baje la sentencia, que sé que lo hará, sería bueno que esperara unos días antes de reaparecer."

"¿Cuánto piensas que le bajarán a la sentencia?" Preguntó Lucius con más ánimos

"Arresto domiciliario, restricción del uso de la magia, se quedarán con su varita hasta que cumpla el tiempo asignado que tal vez podrían ser de diez a quince años. Es lo que pienso pero es mejor que nada." Draco los observaba como si estuvieran hablando en otro idioma. No podía entender la facilidad con la que su padre aceptaba lo que sucedía, no sólo en su propia casa sino con el Ministerio y con Potter.

"Padre, ¿acaso no te das cuenta que vas a deberle otro favor más a Potter?" Exclamó sin poder contenerse más.

"Aunque no lo creas hay formas de evadir las deudas de magos, Draco. Un Malfoy no paga sus deudas, un Malfoy hace pensar a su víctima que las ha pagado." Al ver que su hijo continuaba algo inseguro Lucius supo que la crisis en la cual se había dejado sumir aún hacía estragos en su psiquis, nunca Draco había sido tan denso para captar los detalles más finos de la manipulación. "Le daremos al señor Potter lo que decidamos darle y lo agradecerá porque le haremos pensar que eso era lo que deseaba."

"Creo que voy a necesitar algo para el dolor de cabeza." Suspiró cansado Draco mientras que Zabini le daba una mirada preocupada.

"Draco, ¿has estado tomando tus pociones como te las prescribí?" El rubio asintió con debilidad.

"Lo harás bien. Sólo tienes que presentarte, el resto será pan comido." Lo animó el doctor.

----------

Gracias por leer.


	9. Capítulo 9

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

* * *

Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.

NA: Este fic no contiene romance y probablemente no lo contenga, está lleno de angst, tortura mental y emocional. Es probable que ninguno de los personajes esté en sus cabales y termine peor para el final de la historia. Aún así, no hago deathfics, o sea, que aunque torture a alguno de los personajes no habrá muerte de ninguno y probablemente queden juntos al final aunque no sea por amor. La razón es porque este fic lo escribo para mi propio entretenimiento y morbo, no espero comentarios positivos aunque creo que sí olvidé poner este aviso desde un principio. En fin, quedan advertidos.

Gracias a...

**Iva Girl** **- **Pues caramba Iva, ya estoy publicando en Slasheaven, y deberías pasarte por allá que tengo una historia allá que no voy a publicar aquí por contener eso mismo.. violencia y demás, pero entiendo que es bastante buena, aunque si no te gusta el MPreg entonces no te la aconsejo, de todas formas lo hago de forma diferente, por si te da curiosidad y gracias por el consejo. Sí tengo otra cuenta, bajo Suisei Lady Dragon, de historias de Slayers, Weiss Kreuz y Yugioh.

**GabyKinomoto** **- **Muchas gracias.

**Escila** **- **Muchas gracias¿puedes creerme si te digo que había olvidado actualizar? O sea... tenía los capítulos y ahora que voy a subir el diez me doy cuenta que no tengo el nueve arriba... ¡qué verguenza, al menos ya me alcanzaste leyendo, espero que ahora sea más fácil seguirme.

Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios.

* * *

Draco ingresó al Ministerio. Temblaba de a ratos pero lo ocultaba perfectamente. Cuando entró le pareció que todo estaba normal, nada fuera del otro mundo, eso no lo hizo sentir mejor, no fue hasta que fue llamado a la sala en particular donde se estaría viendo el caso que sintió la atmósfera diferente. Lo primero fue una tímida sonrisa de parte de una de las auroras presentes. Lo segundo fueron los agradables saludos con los cuales fue recibido. Lo tercero y más importante fue cuando comenzó la vista y todos los presentes parecían sonreír con benevolencia cuando se nombraron las "virtudes" de Lucius Malfoy y las expresiones dolidas cuando la defensa relató los hechos "injustos" bajo los cuales su padre había sido hallado culpable.

Tuvo que sujetarse levemente del estrado de madera frente al cual estaba sentado cuando la sentencia se redujo de cadena perpetua en Azkabán a liberación inmediata, incluyendo una disculpa pública y la devolución de todos sus derechos mágicos junto con una compensación por los tres años que había pasado en prisión. Todos estaban dementes.

Cuando salió de la sala tuvo que detenerse unos minutos mientras su mente ponía todo en orden y asimilaba lo que había sucedido en la vista. Recordó entonces que tendría que pasar por la oficina de Granger para que le fueran entregados todos los documentos y pergaminos relacionados con la culpabilidad de su padre para finiquitar las gestiones en el Ministerio y finalmente pasar por la varita de su padre a la cámara de seguridad.

La oficina no era de su agrado, menos Hermione Granger, pero Blaise estaba tras la sangre sucia y le debía demasiado al moreno como para insultar a la que podría en un futuro ser la esposa de su amigo. Entró con cautela y la vio sentada tras el escritorio. Para su asombro la joven había cambiado notablemente. Su rostro se había vuelto más delicado y fino mientras que sus cabellos antes rebeldes y alborotados formaban suaves cascadas de ondas color ámbar a cada lado de su cabeza. En esos momentos tenía puestos unos pequeños lentes de lectura y con pluma en mano revisaba varios documentos.

"Granger."

"Draco Malfoy, felicidades." Murmuró un tanto mosqueada. No entendía cómo era posible que Lucius Malfoy hubiera salido impune cuando habían pruebas más que suficientes para inculparlo. "Hace un rato recibí la notificación de que tu padre ha sido liberado. Sólo faltan unos documentos que me traerán pronto. ¿Quieres sentarte un momento y esperarlos?" Draco asintió y tomó asiento. La joven no tenía mucho empeño en hablar pero Draco, a pesar del tiempo, no pudo mantener la boca cerrada y hervirle la sangre. Blaise se lo perdonaría al fin y al cabo.

"¿Cómo es que terminaste en esta oficina, Granger? Siempre pensé que terminarías convertida en aurora, cazando mortífagos o algo por el estilo. ¿Maestra de pociones tal vez?" La chica lo miró de soslayo.

"No todos nos convertimos en lo que la gente espera... de ser así y por mi cuenta tú serías un mortífago." Observó satisfecha el leve estremecimiento del hombre. "Díme Malfoy¿dónde estuviste escondido todo este tiempo? Pensé que habías muerto o algo por el estilo." En la voz de la joven no había la misma mordacidad que en la suya, sólo seriedad y algo de respeto, pero carecía del temor que una vez le había inspirado, no que la hubiera atemorizado demasiado, pensó al recordar el encuentro cercano con uno de los puños de la chica

Justo en esos momentos una mujer de rizados cabellos rubios entró a la oficina y se le quedó viendo a Draco con adoración mientras reía tontamente. En sus brazos traía varios pergaminos y una caja.

"Granger... aquí están los documentos del señor Malfoy." Dijo casi con un ronroneo en dirección del rubio y la joven de cabellos oscuros le dio una mirada extrañada. "También te traje esto, sé cómo te gustan los chocolates y como tu amigo Potter se olvidó de enviarte algunos me tomé la libertad de traerte." Draco abrió los ojos con temor mientras la rubia le acercaba los chocolates. Cuando Hermione abrió la caja vio que faltaban algunos. La primera hilera de chocolates eran con almendras, las otras filas todas eran de trufas de chocolate rellenas de licor. Se veían deliciosas e inusualmente llamativas. La joven escogió uno de almendras y se lo echó de inmediato a la boca para luego darle las gracias a su amiga. Los ojos color miel oscuros de Hermione se entrecerraron con placer y cuando los abrió los tenía fijos en Draco.

"Gracias, Sabrina. Voy a tener que hablar con Harry cuando lo vea, estos chocolates están deliciosos. ¿Quieres alguno, Drakey?" Draco palideció al escuchar el cariñoso apelativo que acababa de usar la chica.

"Ah... no... Granger, gracias, no tengo ganas..." Murmuró nervioso.

"Pero llámame Mione, si no te molesta." Dijo mientras le sonreía de forma que se le marcaban los hoyuelos a cada lado de sus mejillas y un dedo se enroscaba en sus ondas como una niña. La mirada lo hizo estremecer de sólo pensar... que la sangre sucia pudiera mirarlo de esa forma. Pero cuando sus ojos grises captaron los de la tal Sabrina supo que tenía que salir de esa oficina tan pronto fuera posible. Ahora entendía lo que aquellos chocolates habían hecho en los presentes a la sesión.

"Ah... ya es hora de que me vaya, M... Mione. ¿Esos son los documentos?"

"Ajá, sólo tienes que firmar aquí y pasar luego por la bodega de objetos mágicos confiscados. Me alegra de que finalmente hicieran justicia en el caso de Lucius. ¿Seguro que no quieres un chocolate? Están como para chuparse los dedos." Draco pareció atragantarse levemente y con presteza comenzó a firmar los papeles tan rápido como sus temblorosos dedos le permitían.

* * *

"Draco, hijo¿qué sucedió? Estás... nervioso. Imagino entonces que no obtuvimos lo que deseabamos..." Preguntó Lucius a su hijo cuando llegó y lo vío tan nervioso y alicaído.

"No... todo está perfecto." Dijo al tiempo que le extendía una varita que le era conocida. "Estás... libre. Completamente libre." Respondió Draco con la mirada perdida.

"¿Cómo?" Susurró Lucius incrédulo.

"No sé lo que hizo. Realmente no sé lo que hizo. Pero el Ministerio te halló inocente de todos los cargos." Comenzó a decir con rapidez mientras el hombre se sentaba en una de las butacas algo confundido. "Tenemos todo de regreso. El nombre de los Malfoys está limpio. Ten." Le dio uno de los pergaminos. "Incluso te dieron una disculpa pública." Ahora las manos de Draco temblaban levemente. "El decreto de libertad entra en vigor de inmediato, no importa el lugar donde te encuentres, ningún auror tiene derecho a tocarte, ni ahora, ni después. Pusieron una cláusula especial... nadie puede reabrir el caso bajo pena de ser convertido en squib, sin importar la autoridad que posea."

"Pero estas son buenas noticias, hijo. ¿Qué te sucede, qué te pasa¡Draco!" Lucius se alarmó al ver que Draco se dejaba caer en una de las butacas como si se hubiera desvanecido y respiraba forzosamente.

"Padre¿cómo puedes no darte cuenta que ahora le pertenecemos? Los dos le pertenecemos para que haga con nosotros lo que se le venga en gana. ¿Cómo puedes...?" Susurró con voz quebrada.

"Draco... debes descansar. Estás muy nervioso. Todo estará bien, te lo prometo." Murmuró Lucius mientras abrazaba la forma estremecida de su hijo quien comenzaba a sollozar como un pequeño de tres años. "Sshhh... no te preocupes, todo estará bien, ya verás. Yo me encargaré, ya verás."

* * *

Harry despertó al anochecer, minutos después de que Zabini abandonara la mansión. Lo primero que vio fue a Lucius apoyado contra el alfeizar de la ventana pero no observando al exterior, sino observándolo a él.

"Finalmente despiertas, Potter." El moreno parpadeó varias veces con lentitud, se sentía tan agotado que no podía formar palabras¿qué demonios le había dado Zabini? Se limitó a un corto suspiro y volvió a cerrar los ojos. "¿No está de humor para conversar? No... supongo que no." La voz era suave, incluso sensual, pero no podía esconder la dureza y el sarcasmo que Harry siempre le había podido detectar.

"¿Sería posible que continuáramos lo que se vio interrumpido la última vez?" Comentó con malicia mientras se despegaba del alfeizar y se acercaba a su cama. ¿Dónde estaban sus varitas cuándo las necesitaba? Vio a Lucius sonreír de forma seductora mientras se sentaba en la cama y se inclinaba hacia su pecho ligeramente. "Para eso no necesitas hablar... sólo necesitas estar despierto." Con delicada lentitud puso las manos a ambos lados del pecho del joven auror y terminó de inclinarse. Harry, que hasta ese momento había estado preocupado por lo que Lucius pudiera hacerle echó toda cautela al diablo y aceptó la cálida exploración de aquella boca sobre la suya, cerrando los ojos con evidente placer.

"¿Quién lo hubiera pensado, Potter?" Sonrió Lucius mientras se apartaba un poco y observaba las reacciones del joven hombre que comenzaba a jadear levemente. Harry pensó que si volvía a ser besado de aquella forma iba a terminar inconsciente. Había esperado demasiado y aún no era capaz de responder como deseaba. Era delicioso pero frustrante. Cuando Lucius volvió a besar su boca reunió todas las fuerzas que pudo y enredó una de sus manos en aquellos cabellos casi blancos de la forma en que había anhelado hacer por tanto tiempo. La caricia era débil pero las sensaciones que provocaron en Malfoy lo hicieron ahondar el beso.

Por favor, que no termine nunca, deseó mentalmente. De haber sabido que alcanzaría a estar despierto si Malfoy lo tomaba en ese momento le hubiera dado alas a la situación, pero cuando apenas pudo permanecer consciente la segunda vez que Lucius lo dejó respirar un suave quejido le recordó al hombre su actual estado. Lucius se limitó a acariciar su mejilla con cuidado.

"Interesante." El hombre se enderezó levemente mientras Harry continuaba observándolo con deseo. "Tengo una proposición para usted, señor Potter." Le comentó con aquel tono satinado. "A estas alturas la familia Malfoy le debe más de un favor así que aprovechar uno de ellos espero que sea lo de menos. No soy adverso a cumplir lo que se me exige, pero mi hijo Draco aún no está preparado para cumplir ciertos... pedidos. Su mente aún es algo frágil, por así decirlo. Es por esa razón que me gustaría tomar el lugar que le corresponde a Draco. Puede tomarlo como otra deuda más o simplemente requerirlo en pago por una de las que tengo. He notado que favorece a nuestra familia y espero que mi petición pueda ser considerada." Una sonrisa triste cruzó por el rostro del auror al escuchar la petición. De inmediato vio cómo Lucius malinterpretaba el gesto y el rostro de alabastro se mostró contrariado por lo que Harry se forzó a sonreír abiertamente en señal de aprobación.

Parpadeó suavemente cuando las pocas fuerzas que tenía comenzaron a abandonarlo de nuevo, obviamente a costa de la poción que Zabini le había dado. Cuando lograra pensar con más coherencia iba a hablar seriamente con el médico hechicero. Le costó trabajo dejarse ir nuevamente a la oscuridad cuando Lucius aún estaba sentado al lado suyo. Una caricia furtiva sobre sus ojos terminó por enviarlo del otro lado con un suspiro satisfecho.

"De haber sabido que serías tan fácil de convencer no me habría preocupado tanto, Potter." Susurró el hombre mientras se ponía en pie y observaba el cuerpo dormido del ser que más odiaba en esos momentos. Aún así sonrió abiertamente, Potter era un tonto al ponerle las cosas tan fáciles, obtendría venganza a la misma vez que cumplía con sus obligaciones hacia el moreno. Cuando terminara con el auror no quedaría mucho que sirviera, él se encargaría de ennegrecer aquel heroico corazón y de cristalizarlo de forma tal que nunca podría volver a sentir nada positivo. Con un último vistazo salió de la habitación para encontrarse con su hijo escaleras abajo.

"Draco¿me acompañas a tomar una copa? Quiero celebrar." Draco arqueó una ceja pero siguió a su padre y Lucius llenó dos copas con un vino oscuro. Levantó su copa y brindó. "Por mi libertad."

"Por tu libertad, padre." Secundó Draco.

"Y por Potter." Draco detuvo todo movimiento. "Antes que digas nada... el asunto de tu deuda con Potter está resuelto."

"¿Resuelto¿Cómo?"

"No te preocupes por el cómo ahora, lo que debes saber es que estás libre de tu contrato con Potter."

"No lo quiero aquí." Musitó con determinación.

"De la forma en que yo lo veo, hijo, tener a Potter en la mansión podría ser más una ventaja que un problema. Manipular siempre ha sido una de las artes más preciadas de los Malfoy, no lo olvides." Terminó de sorber su vino mientras Draco observaba su copa fijamente. Lucius se acercó a la chimenea que ardía en la habitación y Draco lo observó con detenimiento. Las señales de su estadía en Azkabán se borraban con asombrosa rapidez a medida que recobraba su antigua personalidad. Harry Potter no había sido suficiente para derrotarlo, ni siquiera Azkabán. ¿Entonces por qué no podía él olvidar y seguir adelante¿Por qué no podía ser tan fuerte como su padre y mirar con desprecio a todo lo que trataba de interponerse en su camino?

En su mente maldijo mil veces al moreno.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Harry despertó con muchos más ánimos. Tenía un hambre avasalladora por lo que se preparó lo más pronto que pudo y bajó a desayunar. La mesa aún estaba vacía indicándole que era demasiado temprano para que el resto de los habitantes despertara. Aún así no iba a desistir, su trabajo como auror muchas veces le había obligado a comer a destiempos por lo que se había acostumbrado a comer cuando podía hacerlo. Los elfos al verlo sonrieron y comenzaron a servirle de inmediato un desayuno abundante.

Cuando iba terminando el desayuno escuchó los pasos de uno de los Malfoy. Por lo liviano de los mismos supo que era Draco quien se acercaba y no Lucius, cuyos pasos hablaban de seguridad y arrogancia al escucharse desde mucho antes y con más fuerza.

"Buenos días, Malfoy." Le saludó cuando hubo tragado lo que masticaba. El rubio lo observó con el odio claramente reflejado y Harry detuvo todo movimiento. "¿Sucede algo?" Preguntó por cortesía.

"Sí... sucede algo. Estás aquí." Harry se quedó por mucho tiempo en silencio. No esperaba que Draco le agradeciera nada de lo que había hecho, tampoco esperaba que entendiera, pero aún así le dolía y no podía evitarlo. "¿Qué fue lo que te ofreció mi padre a cambio de mi dignidad?" Preguntó mientras se inclinaba sobre la mesa en su dirección.

"Tu padre hizo un trato conmigo. Los detalles puedes preguntárselos a él, no deseo discutirlos contigo."

"Maldito Potter, te odio... y ojalá desaparecieras de una jodida vez." No bien había terminado de susurrar las palabras cuando una lechuza entró volando al comedor y depositó un pergamino sobre la mesa frente a Harry. Con lentitud tomó el pergamino y rompió el sello. Era una pista para el próximo fugitivo. Tomó el vaso con jugo y lo bebió de golpe, levantándose con presteza. "Radir." Llamó y el elfo apareció de inmdiato. "¿Podrías prepararme algo para el camino?" El elfo asintió y desapareció. El auror entonces procedió a ponerse la capa que solía llevar cuando salía, luego de arreglarse se giró hacia el rubio. "Tal parece que tus deseos se van a cumplir... aunque sea por unos días. Díle a tu padre de mi parte que lamento que no podamos conversar como habíamos planeado." El elfo apareció con una bolsa que le extendió al moreno. Luego de tomarla se despidió con un gesto de la mano y desapareció de su vista. Draco quedó solo en el comedor y se sentó a la mesa evitando la silla donde hasta hacía unos momentos había estado sentado el auror. Así lo encontró Lucius tiempo después.

* * *

Gracias por leer.  



	10. Capítulo 10

---------- 

**Capítulo 10**

----------

Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.

NA: Este fic no contiene romance y probablemente no lo contenga, está lleno de angst, tortura mental y emocional. Es probable que ninguno de los personajes esté en sus cabales y termine peor para el final de la historia. Aún así, no hago deathfics, o sea, que aunque torture a alguno de los personajes no habrá muerte de ninguno y probablemente queden juntos al final aunque no sea por amor. La razón es porque este fic lo escribo para mi propio entretenimiento y morbo, no espero comentarios positivos aunque creo que sí olvidé poner este aviso desde un principio. En fin, quedan advertidos.

Debo dejarles dicho que posiblemente no esté la próxima semana por lo que no pueda subir nuevo capítulo. Pero el fin de semana o el lunes posteo el próximo. Se cuidan mucho.

_**Advertencia:** Este capítulo fue editado para cumplir con los requerimientos de Fanfiction. Si desean leer este capítulo en su totalidad pueden pasar por Slasheaven. En mis detalles les dejo el link directo a la historia o bien a mis detalles donde pueden encontrar otras historias que por su contenido no pueden ser publicadas aquí._

----------

Harry se apareció directamente en su cuarto en la mansión Malfoy. Se dejó caer en la butaca de inmediato, varita en mano. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos mientras respiraba trabajosamente. Había pasado casi dos semanas fuera de la mansión pero finalmente había atrapado al fugitivo. El problema era que no había permitido siquiera que uno de los médico hechiceros lo revisara antes de aparecerse en el Ministerio, dar su informey desaparecerse, ahora que estaba en la casa no sentía ganas de ir y que lo revisaran, al cabo que en su criterio las heridas no eran tan graves. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, había recibido más maldiciones que la vez anterior, pero esta vez tenía la seguridad de que no despertaría con veneno en el cuerpo.

Sus ropas de auror estaban desgarradas y chamuscadas en varios lugares desde los cuales se podía ver que la carne debajo de sus ropas estaba amoratada y en muchos casos ostentaba heridas profundas que manchaban la túnica de un rojo oscuro. No le importaba si manchaba la butaca, la limpiaría más tarde. Pasó unos minutos en aquella posición y su mente comenzó a nublarse con el sueño y el cansancio. Su respiración comenzaba a bajar el ritmo cuando sintió una presencia moverse en el interior de su cuarto. La varita señaló al intruso mucho antes que pudiera abrir los ojos y se maldijo por no haberse asegurado de que la puerta estuviera cerrada. Había sido un tonto al olvidarse que en la mansión cohabitaban ambos Malfoy.

"Potter." La sedosa voz de Lucius le hizo enfocar la vista. El hombre de cabellos casi blancos tenía ambas manos levantadas en señal de rendición. Harry no bajó la varita, estaba demasiado agitado y los ataques demasiado recientes en su mente, no podía permitirse bajar la guardia. Lucius se acercó con calma con las manos aún levantadas y la varita lo siguió. "¿Cuándo llegaste? Es de mala educación no anunciarse." Le recriminó como de costumbre.

"Hace unos minutos y no quería molestar a nadie... es tarde." Lucius tomó en consideración el aspecto estropeado del auror y se acercó unos pasos más.

"Necesitas un baño."

"Lo sé." Antes de que Harry pudiera comentar nada más Lucius terminó de acercarse y se arrodilló frente a sus piernas, la varita continuaba señalándolo. Con extrema lentitud Lucius hizo ademán de soltarle las botas pero Harry lo detuvo con un movimiento de su varita.

"Lo siento mucho, señor Malfoy." Se excusó. "Pero aún estoy armado y no es con sólo una varita." Musitó Harry sin demasiada expresión. Harry no lo hubiera admitido ante nadie más, pero su trabajo como auror era muy diferente a lo que muchos pensaban. Ni siquiera Hermione lo había visto alguna vez trabajar en realidad. Le gustaba trabajar sólo por esa misma razón, no le gustaba que ninguno de sus compañeros se desengañara de lo "buen muchacho" que era Harry Potter.

"Entonces tendré que desarmarlo, señor Potter." Sonrió quedamente Lucius desde su posición.

"¿Cree que pueda realizar tal hazaña sin problemas?" Susurró Harry con una chispa de picardía que no pasó desapercibida al hombre y los ojos de Lucius brillaron con el reto. Esta vez el moreno le permitió tocar sus botas y Lucius las desabrochó pero antes de quitárselas desactivó el mecanismo que ocultaba dos dagas cortas en el interior de las mismas, no por nada había sido un mortífago. Harry sonrió complacido mientras el hombre las colocaba a un lado para luego descalzarlo.

Con un toque suave palpó sus pantalones desde las piernas hasta los muslos y con cuidado sacó una cuchilla de hoja larga de sobre uno de los muslos donde la tenía asegurada, del otro muslo sacó una varita de madera negra como el ónice. Antes de poder desatar el pantalón tuvo que quitar media docena de pequeñas dagas de metal de una sola pieza tan afiladas que no se atrevió a pasar el dedo por la hoja. Se sorprendió al sacar también lo que parecía ser un arma muggle de reluciente metal gris como las dagas. Antes de ponerla en el suelo Harry puso su mano sobre el arma y la hizo sonar levemente antes de permitirle ponerla en el suelo. "Es un seguro." Murmuró con voz cargada el auror.

Bajo la túnica y sobre la camisa tuvo que desatarle una especie de arnés que guardaba dos armas muggle muy parecidas a la primera, a estas dos Harry no les repitió el movimiento. Le desbrochó la túnica y luego la camisa, bajo las mangas de la camisa encontró otra varita un poco más corta que la primera y dos dagas de hoja corta ajustadas a cada antebrazo.

Cuando finalmente Lucius logró desnudarlo se encontró con que no sólo Harry había estado bien armado sino que estaba, por así decirlo, muy mal herido. La sangre se había pegado a sus ropas y ahora que él la había arrancado de las heridas estas volvían a sangrar. Con un último movimiento su mano fue en búsqueda del única arma que el auror conservaba y que todavía le apuntaba directamente. Cerró su mano sobre la mano del moreno antes de intentar removerla y las verdes esmeraldas lo observaron por un largo rato tratando de decidir si valía la pena o no confiar en el hombre. "¿Te importa si la conservo?" Murmuró el auror con una sonrisa maliciosa. Lucius acarició la mano mientras le devolvía una mirada curiosa pero finalmente asintió.

Se puso en pie con lentitud y tomando al moreno de la mano lo hizo poner en pie. Harry frunció el rostro en un gesto de dolor pero no se quejó mientras Lucius lo dirigió al baño de la habitación de huéspedes y le hizo entrar a la ducha. Escuchó el sonido de las ropas cayendo al suelo y tuvo que contener una sonrisa de anticipación cuando al poco rato sintió que Lucius entraba en la ducha. No volteó en su dirección, se había quedado en pie donde el hombre lo había ayudado a entrar. El brazo de Lucius le pasó muy cerca al momento de abrir la llave del agua caliente. Suspiró levemente al sentir el agua escurrir por su cuerpo, luego de dos semanas de dormir en lugares incómodos y apenas tener un baño a su dispocisión aquella ducha le parecía lo más divino que había experimentado en el mundo. Si a eso le sumaba el hecho de que Lucius lo estaba acompañando entonces aquello era divina perfección. Desechó todo pensamiento cuando las manos de Lucius comenzaron a enjabonarlo con suavidad teniendo extremo cuidado con sus heridas.

Observó fascinado cómo el jabón desprendía toda huella de sucio y sangre de su cuerpo mientras le escocía levemente donde había sido abierta o quemada. Una y otra vez las manos de Lucius acariciaron su cuerpo con el sonido de la ducha y sus propios suspiros llenando el silencio.

"¿Por qué haces esto, Potter?" Preguntó en un susurro el rubio. Harry suspiró profundamente mientras aquellas manos enjabonadas lo acariciaban deliciosamente.

"¿Realmente importa?" Susurró con ojos cerrados. Lucius observó la espalda marcada y llena de cicatrices con detenimiento. Era ancha y tostada por el sol, con músculos que hablaban de fuerza y elasticidad. Harry Potter se había convertido en un cuerpo muy parecido al de James Potter y Lucius, aunque ya era un hombre maduro, había perdido un poco de su fuerza y tono muscular en Azkabán, también algo de color que aún no recuperaba pero sus deseos y pasiones estaban intactos.

"Satisface mi curiosidad." Volvió a insistir Lucius mientras acariciaba el plano de su vientre desde attrás.

"¿Heroísmo Gryffindor?" Dio un largo suspiro cuando las manos de Lucius comenzaron a masajear sus cabellos al lavarlo y Lucius se fijó en lo roja que salía el agua. Con extremo cuidado lavó los negros y crespos cabellos hasta que finalmente el agua salió clara y limpia.

"¿Estuviste en un baño de sangre o algo parecido?" Comentó algo sorprendido el hombre.

Harry suspiró satisfecho. "No tienes idea." Las manos lo habían atraído al pecho de Lucius, pegándolo de espaldas a ese cuerpo y sintiendo el sexo semi endurecido del hombre presionando contra su trasero. Sólo un poco más, pensó distraído. Sólo un poco más y quizás lo convenza de poseerme ahora mismo. Suspiró nuevamente y se pegó un poco más.

"Aún siento curiosidad." Harry gruñó levemente molesto

"¿Si dejo que me cojas olvidarías tu curiosidad por esta noche?" Lucius se quedó como petrificado y por unos instantes pensó que había escuchado mal pero al sentir que el cuerpo se restregaba sinuosamente contra el suyo no pudo menos que sonreír torcidamente.

"Ciertamente podría olvidar mi curiosidad por esta noche si esa es la recompensa."

El joven pareció ronronear su aceptación. "Perfecto." Y Lucius se relamió de anticipación.

Terminó de enjuagarlo para luego ducharse levemente. Salieron y apenas se detuvieron para secarse. Lucius lo empujó sobre la cama con su propio cuerpo mientras sus rodillas separaba las del moreno haciendo espacio para acomodarse. No hubo ni una sola queja mientras lo preparaba, sólo leves jadeos y gemidos que escapaban a los labios del moreno y que comenzaban a excitarlo sobremanera. Se posicionó... Lo vio jadear de anticipación y sólo le quedó algo más por hacer. Con un firme movimiento tomó la varita que aún tenía en la mano el joven auror y la arrojó lejos de la cama, luego lo tomóde un tirón,arrancándole un grito que aunque fuerte no era de dolor sino de lujuria. Lucius sonrió con lo fácil que se le estaba haciendo hacer lo que le placía con aquel cuerpo. De haber sido otro hubiera pensado que había estado haciendo esto por mucho tiempo.

Por unos momentos se preguntó si aquel mes no había sido en realidad una alucinación suya y aún estaría en una celda en Azkabán pero los sonidos que provenían de la boca del auror y la estrechés que lo acariciaba en esos momentos lo trajo de una buena vez al presente.

El cuerpo que ibatomaba se movía exigiéndole lo mismo. Lo sujetó con fuerza, aquel cuerpo era firme bajo sus manos pero hubiera dado cualquier cosa por poder devorarlo sin estorbos, cada vez que intentaba tocarlo se tropezaba con un oscuro moretón o una herida aún abierta y podía distinguir claramente los gritos de dolor de los de placer. Con todo el auror no le pidió que se detuviera sino que continuó aferrándose con sus piernas a su cintura cual serpiente. No era que Lucius no apreciara los gritos de dolor, como mortífago habían llegado a ser su pan diario, pero cuando provenían de uno de sus amantes su orgullo sólo le permitía dar placer y recibirlo. Optó por dejar sus manos en las caderas y continuar mientras el moreno se arqueaba de forma imposible.

El joven comenzó a repetir su nombre en extasiados gemidos. Lo tomó con todo el odio que sentía, con toda la pasión malsana que le provocaba ese odio y continuó incansable hasta que el odio se le fue terminando. Y era que cada vez que el moreno decía su nombre lo hacía con una adoración y unos deseos que le hacíaperder la perspectiva. Su mano sujetó con fuerza la cálida entrepierna del moreno y comenzó a acariciarlo con rudeza aumentando así los gritos roncos.

"Eso, me gusta cuando gritas, pequeño Gryffindor." Gimió Lucius y Harry, entre su expresión de éxtasis le dio una sonrisa ladeada.

"Sí... un pequeño Gryffindor... indefenso... a tu merced..." Lucius se movió cno más fuerza y sin misericordiaen aquel punto que lo hacía gritar sin control.

"Delicioso." Gruñó al sentir que era estrechadopor el cuerpo en el cual se movía "¿Podría ser esta la forma de pagarte mi deuda? Tomándote todas las noches como ningún otro podría?"

"Merlín, sí. Todas las noches... Malfoy... todas las noches..." Gimió nuevamente al sentir que estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo y aquella mano continuaba acariciándolosabiendo que pronto su interior sería marcado con la semilla de Lucius, tan caliente... tan deseable...

Se vino sin pensarlo entre los dedos que todavía lo acariciaban, sin importarle que sus gritos podían ser escuchados fuera. Gritó el nombre de Lucius y volvió a gemirlo cuando el hombre lo llenó luego de hundirse en su interior por una última vez con todas sus fuerzas.

----------

A la mañana siguiente Harry despertó en soledad pero eso no disminuyó su buen humor. Luego de vestirse y arreglarse se dirigió al comedor a desayunar, su caminar estaba afectado y no solamente por las heridas del día anterior. Sonrió más ampliamente mientras comenzaba a tararear una canción. Nada mejor que levantarse sintiendo que había sido bien jodido, nada más y nada menos que por Lucius.

Se sentó a la mesa despacio y de inmediato los elfos comenzaron a servirle. Cuando Lucius bajó al comedor encontró a un sonriente auror esperándolo. "Buenos días, señor Lucius." Lo saludó el hombre y él correspondió con una sonrisa comedida que se reflejaba más en sus ojos que en sus labios.

"Buenos días, señor Potter. ¿Cómo se siente esta mañana?" Preguntó con sobrada malicia, un hermoso brillo adornando sus pálidos ojos.

"Perfectamente." Susurró el ojiverde dándole una significativa mirada y llevándose un pedazo de fresa a la boca en abierta insinuación. Lucius lo observó detenidamente... Potter tenía algo diferente esa mañana, algo que no había notado desde que regresara a la Mansión. ¿Cómo no lo había notado antes? Esos ojos verdes lo observaban sin chispa de inocencia, ofreciéndosele descaradamente. La noche anterior se había prestado a los juegos del joven auror y había pensado... había asumido... pero no podía ser de otra forma, había caído en el juego pero no le molestaba. ¿Cómo podía molestarle sabiendo que tendría aquel cuerpo todas las noches si lo quería? El cuerpo del mismísimo Harry Potter, auror estrella del Ministerio, Niño Dorado del Mundo Mágico contorsionándose de placer, el placer que él podía darle. Los elfos sirviéndole el desayuno lo interrumpieron y por un buen rato ambos comieron sin hablar.

"Potter... siento curiosidad de algo."

"Curiosidad como la de anoche?"

"No, entiendo que esa curiosidad tardaré más en satisfacerla. Es en relación a su trabajo como auror." Lo vio fruncir el ceño levemente pero no le dijo nada. "Me gustaría saber qué tipo de trabajos hace un auror. Estuve en el Ministerio un tiempo pero nunca tuve la oportunidad de estudiar de cerca esa parte."

"¿Qué deseas saber?" Susurró el joven con evidente deleite.

"Soy algo morboso."

"¿Detalles oscuros?" Lucius sonrió torcidamente y Harry dejó el tenedor sobre el plato y se limpió con la servilleta. "Para ser auror creo que sería de gran ayuda si primero se hubiera sido un Slytherin." Comenzó a decir. "Hay que saber lo que se quiere y saber los medios para obtenerlo. Es dificil cuando no se saben controlar los impulsos a favor de alcanzar el resultado que se espera. El valor y los buenos sentimientos no siempre son la mejor forma de hacerlo."

"¿Entonces el famoso Gryffindor Harry Potter se ha corrompido?" Musitó con malicia Lucius.

"¿Te gustaría saber cuánto?" Preguntó con una sonrisa torcida el auror ofreciéndole a todas luces una repetición de la noche anterior. Justo en esos momentos bajó a desayunar Draco. Vio al moreno cerca de su padre y le dedicó la mirada más rencorosa de la que era capaz. Lucius notó el cambio en el ambiente de inmediato, especialmente en el auror.

"Buenos días, Draco." Saludó el ojiverde con una sonrisa que había perdido toda su sinceridad y se notaba tensa. El rubio no contestó y aunque su padre le dio una mirada reprobatoria se hizo el desentendido. Harry intentó ignorar lo mejor que pudo la actitud concentrándose en Lucius pero cada vez que intentaba algún tema de conversación Draco lo terminaba con un desagradable comentario.

Cansado de no obtener resultados positivos y sin querer armar contienda se disculpó de la mesa y se levantó. No bien el auror estuvo fuera del alcance de ambos Lucius se volvió hacia su hijo.

"Esta será la última vez que te pida que te comportes." Siseó el hombre.

"Padre, no voy a tratarlo mejor, primero muerto, házte a la idea." Siseó a su vez el rubio. "Lo odio con todas mis fuerzas y si estoy aún en esta casa es porque tú estás en ella y estás a su merced."

"No estoy a merced de nadie."

"Lo estás, tienes una deuda de magos con él y quién sabe qué hiciste para que me liberara de la mía." Levantó la voz para de pronto callar por completo y darle una mirada suplicante a su padre. "Por favor, padre... deshagámonos de él. Alejémoslo de nuestras vidas de una buena vez." Lucius dio con su mano sobre la mesa con enojo y Draco calló algo asustado.

"Potter no se irá de esta casa. Eso es definitivo y no está a discusión."

"¿Qué es lo que te ha hecho?" Susurró el rubio con preocupación.

"Draco, tienes que tranquilizarte y dejar las estupideces. Manejaremos a Potter a nuestro antojo y para nuestro beneficio, no quiero ni una palabra más al respecto. Y tú me obedecerás si deseas permanecer en esta casa." Siseó con mirada enfurecida. Draco lo miró sorprendido, nunca su padre le había amenazado de aquella forma. Lucius sabía que no podía alejarse de él, lo necesitaba, necesitaba estar a su lado, saber su ir y venir, pero principalmente saber que el moreno mantendría su palabra de no hacerle daño. Tragó con trabajo y se mordió los labios para no dejar escapar un sólo comentario más. Pero él buscaría la forma de deshacerse del auror. Entonces y sólo entonces podrían los Malfoy volver a ser lo que eran.

----------

Gracias por leer.


	11. Capítulo 11

---------- 

**Capítulo 11**

----------

Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.

NA: Este fic no contiene romance y probablemente no lo contenga, está lleno de angst, tortura mental y emocional. Es probable que ninguno de los personajes esté en sus cabales y termine peor para el final de la historia. Aún así, no hago deathfics, o sea, que aunque torture a alguno de los personajes no habrá muerte de ninguno y probablemente queden juntos al final aunque no sea por amor. La razón es porque este fic lo escribo para mi propio entretenimiento y morbo, no espero comentarios positivos aunque creo que sí olvidé poner este aviso desde un principio. En fin, quedan advertidos.

**Lucy Snape** - Draco tiene ganas de echarse al moreno al plato pero de una forma muy diferente a su padre... aún está algo psicótico... ejem... no lo apresuremos.

**Escila** - Estem... no va a pasar nada entre ellos dos pero me voy a animar a publicar un Blaise/Ron... aunque la verdad no sé cómo se lo tomarían puesto que tiene mucho lemon, Mpreg y otras cositas no muy aptas, a menos que lo edite, claro está, pero ahí sí tendrías a los personajes si no es que ya has pasado por Slasheaven, allí ya está publicada la historia y no hay que editar. Por cierto, el lemon de este capítulo tendrán que ir a leerlo allá, sorry por esa, a menos que me lo soliciten por mail, de todas formas estaré encantada en enviárselo a todos los que lo pidan.

Como ya dije, el lemon lo pueden solicitar por mail o simplemente ir a Slasheaven, añadan las "w" y el "com" donde tienen que ir y llegarán hasta allá. El nombre de autora es Suisei Lady Dragon, no debe ser dificil de conseguir si pasan por actualizaciones recientes y checan la lista. Se me cuidan mucho y gracias por los comentarios.

_**Advertencia:** Este capítulo fue editado para cumplir con los requerimientos de Fanfiction. Si desean leer este capítulo en su totalidad pueden pasar por Slasheaven. En mis detalles les dejo el link directo a la historia o bien a mis detalles donde pueden encontrar otras historias que por su contenido no pueden ser publicadas aquí. Además __contiene escenas violentas no relacionadas con sexo pero sí explícitas. Quedan advertidos._

----------

Lucius subió luego del desayuno a la habitación donde residía el joven auror y tocó antes de entrar. Luego de recibir respuesta entró para encontrarse con que el joven ya estaba terminando de arreglarse para salir, se sorprendió porque no esperaba que estuviera realmente en condiciones de regresar a su trabajo.

"¿A dónde vas?" El joven lo miró ladeando curiosamente la cabeza mientras continuaba preparándose. Le parecía extraño que el hombre se interesara por lo que hacía o dejaba de hacer pero de todas formas se sentía complacido, aún cuando seguramente el interés no fuera por las razones que él hubiera deseado. Sería imposible que uno de los Malfoy se interesara en él como algo más que una marioneta a la cual manejar. Se encogió de hombros a modo de respuesta antes de comentar en tono bajo.

"Sólo visitaré a la señorita Granger a su oficina y quizás pase por la enfermería del Ministerio. Quizás tengan un remedio para las molestias mañaneras no relacionadas al trabajo." Sonrió distraídamente y procedió a ponerse una de las túnicas que reservaba para las visitas especiales al Ministerio. No que fuera diferente... simplemente era una de las que estaba menos estropeada.

"Una visita de placer al Ministerio." Comentó el hombre mientras se acercaba levemente.

"¿De placer?" Lo miró a través del espejo empotrado sobre el gavetero donde guardaba sus ropas. "Si buscara placer no haría una visita al Ministerio." Comentó echándole un buen vistazo para luego sonreír y sacudir la cabeza. Sabía que estaba forzando las cosas pero no podía evitarlo.

"¿Y a dónde irías si buscaras placer?" Se acercó de forma sugestiva y Harry se lo permitió. La única razón por la que iba al Ministerio era para tener una excusa y salir de la casa y de la presencia de Draco. El odio que aún emanaba fresco del más joven de los Malfoy no le satisfacía en lo más mínimo.

"Me quedaría en esta casa." Susurró. "Pero es necesario que le dé aire fresco a Draco." Lucius le dio una extraña mirada pero Harry sabía que el hombre no le creería, así como Zabini no le había creído, que él no interesaba hacerle daño a ninguno de los dos.

"No te preocupes por él, ya se acostumbrará." Contestó el hombre al rato con una expresión inescrutable.

"El no está bien, Lucius." Musitó con cuidado y sacudió la cabeza con seriedad. "Aún no."

Lucius entrecerró los ojos con algo de sospecha. No entendía por qué el estúpido auror se tenía que preocupar por su hijo. En su contemplación de toda la trama que en aquella casa se estaba sucediendo un auror preocupado por la suerte de los Malfoy, realmente preocupado, no existía. Tenía que ser alguna treta para desviar su plan de controlarlo y manipularlo.

"¿Y qué importa si lo está o no? ¿Acaso tienes algo en mente para él? Pensé que sólo tenía una deuda contigo." Harry fingió una sonrisa pícara que molestó al hombre. Lucius lo tomó con rudeza de las ropas pero Harry no se inmutó demasiado, estaba acostumbrado a esos tratos de vez en cuando y Lucius, por más que quisiera mostrar lo contrario, aún estaba débil. De todas formas se dejó tomar, quería comprobar cuánto del Lucius que conocía había regresado. La voz del hombre fue un susurro venenoso en su rostro.

"Dijiste que dejarías a Draco en paz."

"Entonces sería bueno que no llamara mi atención." Le recordó el auror con seriedad.

"Ya no lo hará, tampoco tendrás tiempo para fijarte en él." Recalcó acercándolo más y Harry tuvo que controlarse para no saltarle encima y pedirle que lo hicieran allí mismo en aquel instante. Ni él mismo podía explicarse a las claras por qué sentía de aquella forma con respecto a los dos.

"¿Lo juras?" Musitó roncamente apenas ocultando su deseo y agradeciendo que el hombre supiera leerlo tan fácilmente.

"Lo juro." Contestó con una sonrisa ladeada. "Eres fácil de seducir... Potter. Si lo hubiera sabido antes seguramente no hubiera ido a parar a Azkabán." El comentario no le hizo gracia a Harry, no porque fueran mentiras sino porque le recordaba lo tarde que se había dado cuenta del daño que les había causado.

En la ventana se escuchó un leve ulular y una lechuza de color pardo entró por ella con una nota dirigida al auror Potter. Harry sabía que era una pista, por lo que tomó la nota y la abrió, leyéndola por encima del hombre de Lucius. Maldijo quedamente, tendría que salir de inmediato si no quería perder la oportunidad de capturar al próximo fugitivo. Miró a Lucius unos segundos y luego el papel. Dio un gemido desesperado antes de pegarse contra el cuerpo del rubio y besarlo vorazmente. Lucius que no se esperaba la reacción sintió que su piel se encendía en fuego donde los labios y las manos del joven auror lo tocaban. Se dejó llevar por las sensaciones que le provocaba el cuerpo y respondió con la misma intensidad deslizando sus manos bajo la capa y la camisa escuchándolo gemir de necesidad.

El auror se separó tan de repente como se había acercado y Lucius llegó a ver en los ojos verdes algo que Harry no hubiera deseado mostrar pero que tardó en ocultar. "Más tarde." Susurró como una promesa antes de desaparecer y Lucius maldijo por el estado en que había quedado. Observó a su alrededor intentando sofocar su enojo cuando vio en el suelo la nota que la lechuza le había entregado al auror. La recogió con rapidez y leyó el contenido, sólo tenía el nombre de una calle garabateado en letra casi intelegible. Echó la nota al fuego y se dirigió a su cuarto con rapidez con la intención de ponerse algunas ropas más cubridoras y menos llamativas. Sabía que se arriesgaba pero no le preocupaba, después de todo... ¿cuán peligroso podía ser seguir a Potter en una de sus cacerías? Al fin y al cabo era sólo un tonto Gryffindor con complejo de héroe y él había sido un mortífago que había sobrevivido no por gracia y obra de la suerte.

----------

Harry podía sentirla, una sombra a sus espaldas mientras seguía al fugitivo entre las oscuras calles. No podía ser un auror, todos los aurores sabían de su habilidad para descubrir ese tipo de cosas y también sabían de su escaso temperamento. Tenía que ser un tonto, un novato o un espía, pero de algo estaba seguro era un un tonto que pagaría un alto precio por su insensatez... nadie descubría al auror Potter justo en medio de una misión y salía ileso, ni siquiera un compañero auror.

Antes que pudiera continuar pensando en su seguidor el fugitivo dobló en una de las esquinas. Disminuyó el paso y maldijo, estaba casi seguro de que el fugitivo lo había descubierto, todo por descuidarse. "Maldición." Ahora comenzaría la acción. Al doblar la esquina dos chorros de luz verde le pasaron muy cerca comprobando que sus sospechas eran ciertas. Llevó la mano a su varita y la otra a un arma muggle a la cual le había tomado cierto cariño. Le costó trabajo esquivar los ataques antes de responder propiamente y para cuando terminó el asalto el fugitivo había escapado. Cómo odiaba cuando se le escapaban, pero esta vez tenía en quién descargar su furia. Sus ojos verdes recorrieron como desquiciados la calle donde lo había visto la última vez y sus pasos resonaron amenazantes sobre la acera desierta. Una sonrisa torcida adornaba sus labios mientras la adrenalina lo hacía sentirse tan predador como un dementor. "Vámos... vámos... sal de donde estás." Susurró impaciente mientras se acercaba a donde imaginaba que estaba escondido. Parte de sus ropas habían sido chamuscadas y si alguien se hubiera acercado a olerlo... alguien que conociera... sabría que olía a carne quemada y eso lo enloquecía, no porque no le gustara, sino porque era la suya.

Se detuvo frente al supuesto escondite y levantó la varita. Tan pronto lo hizo su instinto le dijo que el lugar estaba vacío y que su perseguidor se encontraba del otro lado de la carretera, listo para atacar tan pronto cayera en la trampa. Sonrió, no era entonces cualquiera. Bajó la varita y sonrió. "Te daré cinco minutos para que salgas... luego iré por tí." Esperó expectante mientras jugaba con el seguro del arma muggle que llevaba aún en la mano. "Se te acaba el tiempo." Dijo sonriente mientras su rostro permanecía clavado en el lugar vacío.

"Se acabó el tiempo." Susurró mucho antes y su varita disparó en dirección del lugar vacío una lluvia de estrellas inofensivas mientras que el arma muggle se disparaba en la dirección exacta donde se hallaba el hombre que lo seguía. Escuchó un sonido de dolor y sonrió satisfecho. Con pasos resonantes se acercó a donde una figura cubierta con una capa se había doblado sobre el suelo. "Pensaste que me tomarías por sorpresa. Me das pena." Hizo sonar nuevamente el gatillo del arma muggle mientras la posicionaba sobre la sien del hombre que yacía encubierto por la capa. "No sé si lo sabes, pero esta es un arma muggle. Dispara pequeños proyectiles de metal cuya única intención es agujerearte. Uno sólo de los proyectiles en tu cabeza y tus sesos se desparramarán por todas partes como una calabaza madura. No necesito hechizos para hacerla funcionar... tan sólo tengo que apretar el gatillo." Hizo sonar nuevamente el martillo del arma.

"Ahora quiero que te quites la capa de la cabeza con lentitud." Le instruyó. "Para que podamos comenzar a jugar." Añadió con una nota de alegría enferma. El hombre, para su mala suerte, decidió levantar su varita contra el moreno y el auror entrecerró los ojos con ira. Mucho antes de escuchar que algún hechizo estuviera siendo conjurado disparó una segunda vez y la varita cayó al suelo. "Creo que no nos entendimos." Siseó y con furia ciega le asestó un golpe en la sien que hizo que su perseguidor cayera inconsciente al suelo, con todo le propinó un segundo golpe en las costillas con la punta de la bota y escuchó complacido cómo se rompían algunas. Con lentitud se acercó e hizo voltear al hombre hasta tenerlo boca arriba. Con la varita tocó la capucha del hombre. "Ahora veámos realmente qué tenemos aquí."

La hasta entonces diabólica expresión de su rostro cambió repentinamente al ver los rubios cabellos. "¡LUMOS!" Gritó sin poder creerlo, pero efectivamente, el hombre a quién acababa de atacar no era otro que Lucius Malfoy. Con el corazón latiéndole a toda prisa recogió el cuerpo golpeado del suelo y desapareció con un violento sonido de látigo. Apareció segundos más tarde en el recibidor de una de las posada a las que solía concurrir y aunque no era de buen nombre ni de buena reputación nunca hacían preguntas indiscretas. Allí lo conocían perfectamente y cuando lo vieron aparecerse ninguno dijo nada ni siquiera parecieron notar que el hombre que cargaba en brazos iba dejando un rastro de sangre sobre la madera sucia del suelo.

Lo dejó sobre el camastro y le rasgó las ropas con desesperación. Con la varita hizo aparecer una bandeja de metal y unas pinzas esterilizadas. Maldijo su suerte, el arma muggle que había utilizado estaba encantada, las heridas que causaba sólo podían curarse si primero se extraía el proyectil y este tenía que ser removido de la manera muggle. Le había parecido muy conveniente siendo que le gustaba ver cómo se retorcían las víctimas del arma, magos que nunca habían sido tratados de la forma muggle. Dio gracias porque Lucius había quedado inconsciente.

Media hora más tarde hallaron a un Harry Potter tirado sobre una desvencijada silla mientras Lucius yacía inconsciente aún pero completamente sanado de sus heridas. Harry no había querido enervarlo pues temía la ira y el desprecio que seguramente reflejarían aquellas frías orbes azules y mientras sus ojos verdes se revolvían nerviosos sobre el cuerpo de Lucius sus labios murmuraban como un desquiciado.

"Soy un idiota, un completo y perfecto idiota. Ahora Lucius estará tan cabreado que seguramente me volverá a ensartar pero en la daga. Ahora que todo iba andando un poco mejor. Debería considerar pegarme un tiro... esta vez en la cabeza y no en la pierna. Aunque Sev podría hacerme el favor si lo hago encabronar de verdad." Sus ideas continuaron fluyendo libremente mientras pasaban los minutos.

Una hora más tarde Lucius despertó al sonido de pasos. Tac... tac... tac... pausa. Tac... tac... tac... pausa. Los pasos lo estaban poniendo de mal humor aunque a decir verdad no entendía por qué no se levantaba y obliteraba al que los estaba haciendo sonar. Abrió con lentitud los ojos agradecido por la semi penumbra que lo rodeaba y se halló sobre una cama, arropado hasta el pecho y a los pies de dicha cama una figura envuelta en una capa caminaba de arriba a abajo susurrando algo por lo bajo. Un arma muggle en su mano relucía débilmente cada vez que hacía gestos con ella como si hablara con alguien. Tac... tac... tac... pausa. Cuando la figura volteó la reconoció.

"Potter." Gruñó algo amodorrado.

"¡Lucius! ¿Qué demonios estabas pensando cuándo decidiste seguirme? ¡Pude haberte matado!" Exclamó dejando salir toda la preocupación que había estado conteniendo hasta esos momentos.

"Pues casi lo haces." Siseó el hombre levantándose levemente de la cama. "Potter, jamás pensé que pudieras llegar a tales extremos de violencia." La respuesta fue un gruñido sarcástico.

"Soy un auror, señor Malfoy. Eso lo explica todo." El comentario había sonado como la respuesta a todas las preguntas que pudieran cruzarle por la mente al hombre. Se alejó de donde yacía Lucius quien le dedicó una mirada escrutadora. Acababa de ser atacado por el auror Potter de forma brutal, aún así había despertado sin una sola herida y sin rastro de violencia con un muy preocupado Harry Potter velando su sueño. Torcido, pensó. Lo siguió con la mirada, el auror seguía dando vueltas por la mugrosa habitación y daba la impresión de un animal enjaulado a punto de atacar. Como un tigre cuando inquieto en su jaula pasea de arriba a abajo, con su boca abierta y jadeando, los músculos tensos listos para saltar a la primera provocación. Con todo pudo notar que aquella tensión no era provocada por su sola presencia lo que lo tranquilizó un poco porque si luego de aquel ataque el moreno seguía tan violento seguramente no sobreviviría otro encuentro. Terminó de sentarse en la cama, al menos sus ropas no se habían deteriorado demasiado a excepción de los dos desgarrones que le hiciera el arma muggle y uno más grande que había volado los botones de su camisa.

Automáticamente se alisó las ropas y los cabellos con los mismos gestos que le eran naturales para encontrarse con unos ojos verdes observándolo con detenimiento. Sonrió perversamente al saber que tenía toda la atención del auror. "Ah, auror Potter, ¿a qué se debe esta vez su escrutinio de mi persona? ¿Hay algo que le interesa?" Los ojos verdes se encendieron de forma extraña y Lucius sonrió, le era obvio lo que al hombre joven le estaba pasando por la cabeza justo en esos momentos.

Harry se sentía temblar, ¿cómo se atrevía Lucius a provocarlo justo cuando acababa de atacarlo minutos antes? Estaba cargado de adrenalina, ¿no podía intuírlo el hombre? Estaba listo para saltarle encima y parecía que no se diera cuenta. Su mente dio un giro completo y finalmente entendió que frente a él no se encontraba el mismo Lucius que había llegado a la mansión hecho una filtrafa.

Sonrió.

Y torció la sonrisa.

Y Lucius sintió un extraño escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo repentinamente.

----------

"¡Potter! ¡Te lo advierto! ¡Tengo inmunidad!" Exclamó mientras pegaba su cuerpo en un pequeño nicho en la pared del lúgubre callejón y unas cuantas luces de colores le pasaban muy cerca.

"¡También tienes una deuda conmigo!" Se escuchó risueñamente desde el fondo del callejón. "¡Ahora múevete!" Lucius no perdió tiempo en moverse de donde se encontraba para ver cómo el nicho era envuelto en una luz dorada y unas pesadas cadenas caían al suelo al no encontrar el blanco.

"¡Potter! ¡Estás loco! ¡Detén esta estúpida cacería!" Jadeó cansado.

"Oh, por favor, Lucius, eras un mortífago, no puede ser tan dificil escapar."

"¡Tú fuiste quién me atrapó! ¡Por las jodidas barbas de Merlín!" Otra aparentemente inofensiva lluvia de estrellas pasó a su lado.

"Estabas herido. Estabas cansado. No estabas en condiciones." Susurró de repente una voz justo al lado de su oído y Lucius giró repentinamente para encontrarse atrapado por unos brazos que aunque en apariencia delgados eran lo suficientemente fuertes como para retenerlo. "¿Quieres descansar? Conozco el lugar perfecto." Le susurró nuevamente con malicia.

"Lo que sea." Dijo temiendo la reacción del moreno.

"Esa respuesta no es digna de un Malfoy." Le reprendió con picardía el auror. Lucius decidió seguirle el juego esta vez ya que no tenía de otra.

"¿Y cuál, podrías decirme, sería la respuesta correcta en esta situación?"

"Mmhhh... podrías decir, sí, Potter, llévame a donde te plazca..." Lucius levantó una ceja incrédulo hasta que el auror añadió. "...para poder clavarte a la cama de inmediato."

"Oh..." Su cuerpo no acaba de asimilar lo que había escuchado pero cuando el joven se pegó contra su cuerpo de forma irreverente su instinto le dio el entedimiento necesario para responder. "Entonces... ¿qué esperamos?"

Con el sonido del látigo el auror los hizo aparecer frente a una cabina teléfonica algo destartalada. Lo llevó consigo al interior de la misma y marcó siete números. Al instante se escuchó una voz femenina que preguntaba el nombre y el propósito de los visitantes. Lucius sabía que aquella no era la cabina del Ministerio, de lo contrario no se hubiera dejado arrastrar al interior pero al escuchar el nombre sonrió abiertamente. Aquel era uno de los mejores hoteles que el mundo mágico podía ofrecer, las cinco estrellas que ofrecía el sistema de calidad no alcanzaban a describirlo. Había estado allí antes pero seguramente habían remodelado en el tiempo que estuvo en prisión. Se dejó llevar sin preocupaciones y prontamente se hallaron en el interior de una hermosa habitación con todos los lujos a los que Lucius alguna vez había estado acostumbrado.

"¿Te agrada?" Preguntó el joven auror. Lucius pudo darle un buen vistazo a la luz de la habitación que era mucho más fuerte que donde habían estado y notó el aspecto de sus ropas que no era nada alentador.

"Me agradará más cuando te des un baño."

"¿Me ayudas? Soy un poco torpe cuando tengo la carne chamuscada." Dijo sonriente y Lucius asintió extendiendo una mano que Harry tomó de inmediato para dejarse llevar al interior del baño. Como la primera vez Lucius lo desarmó pero en esta ocasión ni siquiera la varita se quedó con su dueño. Quitó la ropa con cuidado y se desvistió también. El baño tenía una ducha y una tina llena de agua caliente con burbujas mágicas por lo que llevó al joven primeramente a la ducha donde se esmeró por dejar cada pedazo de piel limpio teniendo en consideración las heridas que presentaba. Ahora sabía por qué cada vez que el auror regresaba a la casa intentaba encerrarse antes que nadie lo alcanzara a ver.

Lo trató con más cuidado que las demás veces, al final aquel cuerpo iba a estar bajo el suyo y quería que gimiera de placer no de dolor por las heridas. Estuvo a punto de utilizar un hechizo para sanar algunas de las quemaduras pero se contuvo, aún cuando fueran a tener sexo no iba a estarle haciendo pequeños favores al auror, menos cuando momentos atrás lo había sometido a aquella cacería sin sentido que le había quitado gran parte de sus fuerzas. Y que le faltara energía a la hora de martillar un cuepro contra el colchón no era una idea que a Lucius le agradara.

Terminó de limpiarlo y ambos entraron a la tina de agua caliente. El auror siseó suavemente cuando la calidez tocó su piel chamuscada que estaba más sensible al calor pero luego de acostumbrarse se posicionó sobre las caderas de Lucius de tal forma que la cabeza de la erección descansaba contra su entrada y sólo haría falta un poco de presión para que lo penetrara.

"¿Qué? ¿No habrá romance esta vez?" Preguntó con sarcasmo el hombre y Harry sonrió perversamente.

"Cualquiera pensaría que después de tanto ejercicio estarías listo para darme una buena cojida, pero si no es así..." Hizo ademán de separarse pero Lucius lo detuvo.

"Espera... creo que puedo hacer una excepción" Murmuró Lucius y antes que pudiera deci nada el joven auror estaba moviéndose sobre su carne. Terminaron en la cama, sudorosos y exhaustos, pero satisfechos.

Lucius tenía la impresión que aquel encuentro no terminaría allí por lo que susurró un hechizo de limpieza y enredando sus piernas en las de Harry se dispuso a esperar unos minutos mientras se recuperaba. Iba a marcarlo como suyo todas las veces que fuera necesario y en esos momentos se sentía con suficientes ánimos como para dejar al joven completamente adolorido como por una semana aunque tenía la impresión de que Harry no se quejaría.

----------

Gracias por leer.


	12. Capítulo 12

---------- 

**Capítulo 12**

----------

Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.

Las líricas que aparecen en este capítulo son de la canción **Adaggio Al Amor** de Ricardo Montaner y las utilizo como pensamientos de Lucius.

NA: Este fic no contiene romance y probablemente no lo contenga, está lleno de angst, tortura mental y emocional. Es probable que ninguno de los personajes esté en sus cabales y termine peor para el final de la historia. Aún así, no hago deathfics, o sea, que aunque torture a alguno de los personajes no habrá muerte de ninguno y probablemente queden juntos al final aunque no sea por amor. La razón es porque este fic lo escribo para mi propio entretenimiento y morbo, no espero comentarios positivos aunque creo que sí olvidé poner este aviso desde un principio. En fin, quedan advertidos.

Gracias a...

**Escila** - Ejem... a estas alturas ya te leíste todo este capítulo allá en Slasheaven, por eso te recomiendo que vayas allá y leas el número 13 que ya está publicado... como siempre olvidé sincronizar los capítulos. Ya sé, me van a matar, pero no los culpo.

**Iva Girl** - Pues aclaro... Harry le sacó las balas y luego lo sanó al estilo mágico, no pensé que fuera a pasar desapercibido pero bueh, perdió alguito de sangre pero no para escandalizarse. Si recuerdan cómo Harry perdió los huesos de su brazo y nadie se inmutó porque al poco rato tenía su hueso de vuelta aunque le había dolido un poco. Es bueno saber que alguien está pendiente de los detalles.

**Shinigami Liliz Black** - Claro que hay más, aún le queda su par de capítulos. Muchas gracias por leer a pesar de las advertencias y qué bueno que seas de esta Isla del Encanto, ¡Feliz Navidad! Y muchas gracias por los comentarios positivos, ayudan mucho.

**Ilusie** - Qué bueno encontrar gente de Puerto Rico que lea este tipo de historias... ¡Feliz Navidad!

Gracias a todos por dejar comentario, Feliz Navidad y ojalá les guste este capítulo.

----------

La mañana del segundo día Lucius despertó primero que Harry y se encontró enredado perezosamente en las sábanas mientras el cuerpo del moreno reposaba tranquilamente a su lado. El momento era perfecto para admirarlo por lo que deslizó la sábana que lo cubría con cuidado. Susurró un "finite incantatum" y la piel mostró todos los golpes que había estado ocultando inclyendo la piel quemada que comenzaba a cicatrizar. También mostraba algunas pocas marcas que podía reconocer como suyas. Recorrió la piel con los dedos sin tocar los pedazos dañados, tenía algo de experiencia con las heridas mágicas, siendo la mano derecha del Lord Oscuro se conocía de rabo a cabo los encantamientos que solían utilizar los mortífagos y el daño que podían causar. ¿Cómo podía tener tantas señales de encuentros cuando él había presenciado parte de las habilidades del joven?

**_Tu sol que vuela en fiebre... mi luna se descalza..._**

Cuando sus dedos rozaron la mejilla de Harry los ojos verdes se abrieron y lo miraron fijamente haciendo que se estremeciera con algo de temor y sobresalto. Se relajó sutilmente cuando el joven susurró su nombre dándole a entender que lo había reconocido. Se maravilló de que no lo saludara con un "estupefacto" o un "petrificus totalis". La seriedad en la mirada del joven desapareció luego de un corto bostezo tras el cual la sonrisa volvió al rostro del moreno como una máscara. "No." Susurró haciendo que Harry lo mirara extrañado. "No sonrías, no me des esa mirada inocente que llevas practicando desde hace tiempo." Los ojos verdes se abrieron una fracción más de lo usual y perdió la sonrisa. "¿Quién es esta persona que me mira ahora, Harry?" El joven parpadeó con lentitud mientras Lucius retiraba unos rebeldes mechones de su frente descubriendo así la famosa cicatriz.

**_Sumérgeme en tu piel... que el vértigo me hace bien..._**

"Es como si todo este tiempo a quien hubiera estado besando no fuera más que una vil copia. ¿Me dirías cuál de todos eres en realidad?" La mirada de Lucius estaba atenta a cada movimiento y era como mirar una criatura a la que se ha descubierto en el bosque no acorralada pero curiosa de su presencia sin saber si quedarse o huir. Decidió intentar que se quedara con él por lo que cerró los ojos y se acercó dándole un beso en la cicatriz.

"No puedo... Lucius." Susurró el moreno. "Yo... no puedo, lo siento." Intentó quitárselo de encima pero Lucius no se lo permitió y lo mantuvo en su lugar.

"Está bien." Suspiró decepcionado. "No debo preocuparme mas que por pagar mi deuda, disculpa mi atrevimiento." Lucius no pudo saber el efecto que sus palabras tuvieron en el moreno, Harry tenía más experiencia de la que él imaginaba en esconder sus sentimientos a esas alturas. Lo besó nuevamente y sintió la boca responderle aunque con menos pasión pero al cabo de unos minutos volvió a besarlo con intensidad.

_**Güarece tu temporal... al lado mío.**_

El tiempo para el desayunó llegó y pasó y Lucius aún se hallaba en la cama. Su mente no pudo dar con una vez que hubiera pasado tanto tiempo en una sola habitación que no fuera una celda en Azkabán, obviamente la situación actual era muy diferente y él no iba a ser quien se quejara. Por su mente pasó la fugaz preocupación de lo que podría pensar su hijo al respecto pero no le dio mucho pensamiento. Draco tendría que aceptar la relación por más extraña que le pareciera porque Lucius sentía que aunque ambos fueran inestables, él y Potter, había algo más que simplemente sexo. No podía llamarle amor pero se acercaba porque rayaba en la obsesión.

Acarició lentamente la espalda del auror deleitándose en sentir las formas bajo la piel en un suave masaje cuyo único propósito era excitarlo. Un ronco suspiro se escuchó al cabo de un rato. "Buenos días." Susurró cerca del oído del moreno satisfecho de recibir un gruñido en vez de una maldición.

"Tenemos que regresar." Murmuró Harry cuando finalmente estuvo un poco más coherente.

"Claro... en algún momento, pero no ahora. ¿Tienes hambre?"

"Sólo de ti."

"Pensé que querrías tomar un descanso."

"¿Tan mal semblante tengo?" Preguntó en son de broma y Lucius sonrió levemente. Harry no pudo evitar quedársele viendo con algo de sorpresa. "Eres irresistible." Susurró con voz cargada. "Si quieres comer algo será mejor que lo pidas pronto o no tendrás oportunidad de comerlo caliente."

----------

Era tarde en la noche cuando finalmente Harry había convencido a Lucius de regresar. No bien Lucius apareció en la casa Draco se le lanzó encima. Estaba hecho un desastre y no cesaba de llorar pegado al pecho de su padre. Zabini estaba en la mansión, había sido él quien se había quedado con el rubio dejando su consulta para atenderlo personalmente. El médico hechicero le dio una mirada reprobatoria a Harry quien miraba con culpabilidad el estado en que estaba el rubio. Cuando aquellos ojos azules llorosos lo observaron llenos de odio supo entonces que el poco avance que Draco había mostrado los días anteriores se había ido por el retrete. Sintió la urgencia de ir a su habitación, encerrarse y hacer algo de lo cual no podría arrepentirse. Antes de saber a dónde se dirigía ya Zabini lo seguía. El médico hechicero había visto la intención desnuda en los ojos verdes y no le había perdido los pasos cuando ciego por la culpa corrió a su habitación.

"¡Potter! ¡Abre la puerta!" Gritó desde afuera Zabini mientras golpeaba con fuerza. "¡No hagas tonterías!" Insistió hasta que finalmente la puerta fue abierta. Sin mediar palabra lo revisó de arriba a abajo sin que el auror pudiera negarse. "¿Dónde diablos te habías metido y en qué estabas pensando cuando te llevaste a Lucius contigo sin decirle nada a nadie?"

"Lucius ya es un adulto, puede responderte y no, yo no lo obligué a venir conmigo, él me siguió cuando fui tras una de las pistas. Ni que estuviera cuidando niños de teta."

"¿Te siguió? ¿Pero en qué estaba pensando? No, ninguno de los dos piensa, eso está comprobado. Si Draco no sale de esta los consideraré a ambos culpables."

"Ya soy culpable, Blaise. Esta misma noche me conseguiré un lugar donde hospedarme y mañana enviaré por mis cosas." Murmuró como quien ha perdido toda esperanza.

"¿Y te irás así nada más?" Preguntó confundido el doctor. Vio al auror producir un baúl de buen tamaño y comenzar a empacar algunas cosas que consideraba importantes.

"No, antes liberaré a Lucius de su deuda y eso será todo. Ya la pagó hace tiempo de todas formas." Murmuró.

"Aún no logro entender qué es lo que tienes con los Malfoy." El auror no le respondió y continuó buscando cosas. El joven médico decidió que no seguiría intentando entenderlo por lo que con un ademán frustrado salió de la habitación, quería darle otro vistazo a Draco y asegurarse que el rubio estaba bien.

Harry aún estaba buscando sus cosas cuando Lucius apareció en la puerta. "¿A dónde vas?" Harry no le contestó, sólo se encogió de hombros sin cuidado. "Potter, ¿qué piensas que estás haciendo?" Exclamó finalmente harto del silencio.

"¿No es obvio?" Refunfuñó, claro que era obvio para Lucius pero la razón no la lograba comprender. Hacía apenas horas que había estado disfrutando de aquel cuerpo y viceversa y el que su hijo tuviera un pequeño descontrol no era razón suficiente para que el auror decidiera hacer las maletas y desaparecer... no podía ser eso.

"¿Por qué?" Susurró acercándose pero Harry sólo se encogió de hombros nuevamente haciendo que Lucius perdiera la paciencia. "¿Piensas que puedes irte así sin más?"

"Tu deuda está salda, no tengo nada más que hacer en esta casa."

"Sólo porque tú lo estás decidiendo ahora basado en un evento que no tiene relevancia."

"¿Quieres estar en deuda conmigo toda la vida, Lucius?" Preguntó escrutando al hombre de claros cabellos a quien la pregunta lo había tomado por sorpresa, tenía la leve esperanza de que Lucius.... Esos dos días habían sido fantásticos, tenía la esperanza de que al menos hubieran significado siquiera una ocasión memorable en la mente de Lucius pero el silencio se hacía largo.

Lucius no sabía qué responder, el auror tenía razón, lo estaba liberando de su deuda y él se estaba quejando... ¿desde cuándo había decidido que estar al lado del auror era algo deseable? Se alejó un paso nervioso por sus propios pensamientos.

"Eso imaginé." Murmuró Harry para continuar echando cosas al baúl hasta que decidió que tenía todo lo que le era indispensable. Encogió el baúl y le puso un hechizo para disminuir su peso echándoselo en uno de los bolsillos. Se volvió hacia Lucius que continuaba observándolo sin decir palabra. "Ya no los molestaré más y con suerte ni siquiera tendrán que verme otra vez." Sacó del ropero su saeta de fuego y le quitó con nostalgia el polvo que había acumulado con el tiempo.

"Harry." El auror se volteó hacia Lucius sorprendido de que el hombre lo llamara por su nombre sin razón aparente y esperó con paciencia hasta que el rubio se le acercó y le acarició con suavidad la mejilla. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo supremo por no apoyarse en la mano mientras sujetaba con fuerza la escoba, hacía mucho que no se sentía tan vulnerable como en aquel momento. "Quédate." El susurro traicionaba todo lo que Lucius en su momento había dicho sentir por el auror, traicionaba el odio que había sentido, el desprecio, sus deseos de venganza, su propio nombre.

"No puedo... Draco..."

"Estará bien, ya se le pasará." Lucius se acercó nuevamente deshaciendo los pasos que lo habían alejado brevemente del cuerpo del moreno.

"No debería... ya fue suficiente..."

Lo abrazó con posesividad quitándole de las manos los objetos que tenía. "¿Qué tengo que hacer para que te quedes?" Harry no supo qué decirle, sólo atinó a mirarlo con intensidad, verdes esmeraldas prisioneras en el gélido azul. "¿Tengo que ordenártelo? ¿Tengo que obligarte?" Murmuró con vehemencia haciendo que el auror casi perdiera la habilidad de sostener su cuerpo en pie. "Si eso es lo que tengo que hacer, Potter, entonces considérate mi prisionero..." Lo dejó jadeando con un beso forzado y violento. "...serás mi esclavo, sin elección... sin escapatoria y seré tu único señor. Así que no te atrevas a escapar porque tendría que seguirte..."

"¿Me seguirías...?" Preguntó con un brillo de esperanza para luego añadir en un gemido torturado. "¿...mi amo?"

"Hasta el infierno... ida y vuelta de ser necesario." Volvió a besarlo aunque con un poco más de suavidad haciendo que las fuentes antes secas de sus ojos se quebraran. Lucius tardó en notarlo, tuvo que separarse para verlo y se sorprendió hasta quedar sin palabras por lo que pasó el pulgar por la mejilla húmeda del auror. Cuando otra ardiente lágrima surcó el rostro le besó los ojos apretándolo contra sí. "¿Qué me estás haciendo?" Murmuró para su propia sorpresa mientras cerraba los ojos apretadamente.

Fue ese instante el que escogió Draco para entrar sorpresivamente a la habitación del auror donde sabía que su padre estaría metido. "Potter." Gruñó con odio. El moreno se separó bruscamente de Lucius poniendo cuanto espacio podía entre ambos.

Lucius se interpuso entre ambos de inmediato. "Draco." Le dijo a modo de aviso para que se controlara. Pero el rubio intentó abalanzarse sobre el auror y su padre tuvo que intervenir sujetándolo por el pecho mientras intentaba soltarse. Harry lo miraba fijamente, una expresión de horror en sus ojos.

"¡Maldito bastardo! ¿Cómo te atreves a tocarlo? ¡Infeliz desgraciado!" Blaise apareció en la habitación y comenzó a ayudar a Lucius a controlar al hombre. "Debiste morir con la maldita sabandija de Voldemort y pudrirte en los infiernos junto con él."

"¡Silencio!" Exclamó Blaise apuntándole con su varita y todo quedó en completo silencio a excepción de los mudos intentos de Draco por soltarse, pero sus ojos decían con exactitud todo el rencor y el odio que sentía hacia el auror que invadía su casa y su familia. Lucius captó el movimiento nervioso del moreno en el momento en que por su mente cruzaba la idea de escapar hacia la ventana. Soltó a su hijo de inmediato y apenas tuvo tiempo de sujetar las ropas del auror. Le dio un fuerte tirón haciendo que el cuerpo volviera al interior. El médico hechicero le apuntó con la varita. "¡Desmaius"  
Harry perdió el conocimiento mientras Lucius le daba una mirada enojada a su hijo quien todavía luchaba contra el médico por soltarse. Bajó el cuerpo sobre la cama y se volteó para asegurar la ventana de forma que permaneciera cerrada aún cuando salieran de la habitación. El auror necesitaría más que un simple hechizo para abrirla.

"Zabini, trae a Draco, tenemos que hablar de una buena vez." Los tres salieron dejando al auror encerrado en la habitación. Draco dejó de retorcerse y le dio una mirada rencorosa al médico hechicero pero Zabini negó indicándole que no iba a levantar le hechizo aún. Un resoplido indignado fue la respuesta pero Lucius se volteó hacia su hijo. "Será mejor que termines el berrinche. He pasado los mejores dos días de mi vida y no vas a arruinarlos con una estupidez." Draco se quedó mirándolo con enormes ojos azules que parecían no entender las palabras de su padre. Lucius no le hizo caso y volteó nuevamente dirigiéndose con paso seguro a su estudio, hasta allí lo siguieron su hijo y el moreno.

Se dejó caer en el sillón tras su escritorio y le hizo señas a Zabini para que le quitara la maldición muda a Draco. "Padre, ¿no puedes ver que lo único que quiere Potter es esperar a que estemos descuidados para hundirnos?"

"Draco, el único que no entiende eres tú. Estoy seguro que Potter no interesa hundirnos. De hecho, sé de buena fuente que hará todo lo que le pida." Draco le dio una mirada llena de dudas a su padre y Lucius continuó. "Tenemos nuestras propiedades de vuelta, tenemos nuestra fortuna y soy completamente libre de hacer lo que se me venga en gana con mi libertad. Si está en esta casa es porque se lo he ordenado. Ahora... quiero que termines todo ese asunto de que odias a Potter."

"Pero padre..."

"¡Hoy mismo!" Draco intentó levantarse de donde estaba para protestar. "Petrificus Totalis." Exclamó Lucius y el joven quedó a mitad de intento, sus manos aún en los descansos de la silla.

"Señor Malfoy." Interrumpió de pronto Zabini. "No creo que esta sea la mejor forma de solucionar este asunto. Draco pasó mucho tiempo en San Mungo con síntomas muy parecidos a los de ahora."

"¿Qué es lo que sugiere entonces, doctor?"

"Yo le daría una oportunidad más de tratar con Potter. De no ser posible alguna tregua entonces aconsejaría un descanso." El modo en que Zabini comentó lo último no le gustó para nada al rubio aún cuando no se podía mover. Un descanso significaba que volvería a San Mungo y él no estaba dispuesto a eso. No escuchó mucho más de la conversación entre su padre y su supuesto mejor amigo, en su mente sólo reverberaba aquella línea, volver a San Mungo.

Veinte minutos más tarde un finite incantatum lo sacó de su inmobilidad y cayó pesadamente en la silla. Sus ojos azules brillaban con furia pero su boca se mantuvo cerrada. "Y bien, Draco, ¿cuál es tu respuesta? ¿Crees que puedas intentarlo una última vez?" Preguntó su padre con voz serena pero cargada de promesa. Draco asintió sin mirarlo a los ojos y en silencio. Lucius suspiró cansado, sabía que su hijo pronto volvería a caer en la misma falta, pero tardaría un poco. Eso le daría tiempo para prepararse cuando lo tuviera que enviar de vuelta a San Mungo. Su mirada se tornó consternada al darle una última mirada a su hijo antes de indicarle que podía retirarse. Tras Draco salió Zabini, dejando sólo al mayor de los Malfoy solo tras la tormenta que era su propio hijo. Se llevó ambas manos a las sienes y se masaejó con suavidad. En el fondo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que Draco entendiera sin tener que recurrir a medidas drásticas y que Potter no se le escapara en medio de aquella situación. Fue el pensamiento del joven auror que lo hizo levantarse de su lugar con la intención de ir y ver cómo se encontraba, aún sabiendo que no despertaría en varias horas.

----------

"Draco, ¿podrías detenerte un minuto?"

"Eres un traidor, Blaise. Siempre lo has sido." El moreno no le permitió continuar, furioso lo tomó por los hombros y lo sacudió. Le dolía que el ser por quien hubiera dado la vida dudara de aquella forma su lealtad.

"¡Basta! ¡Basta!"

"¡Es que no lo puedes entender, Blaise! Él me quitó todo, mi vida, mis sueños. Todo, Blaise, todo." Susurró recostándose del cuerpo del moreno con un sentimiento de derrota.

"Y te lo está devolviendo." Susurró el moreno pero el rubio reaccionó violentamente a la aseveración.

"¡No!" Exclamó enderezándose y viendo a los ojos del moreno con intensidad. "No..." Susurró ante la inmovilidad de aquella mirada color ámbar.

"Claro que sí, Draco, no seas tonto." Sabía que el rubio no entendía de consuelos pero no perdía nada con intentarlo, aquel era aún el joven que había sido su amigo, a quien le había permitido todos los caprichos, a quien amaba aunque nunca se hubiera atrevido a confesarlo. Y sólo por eso Blaise conocía la verdadera razón por la cual Harry Potter era la obsesión de Draco.

"No, Blaise, tú no lo entiendes, no puedes entenderlo."

"Pruébame." Susurró mientras acariciaba los rubios cabellos con suavidad. "Te conozco, Draco, sé que estás celoso, no sólo porque tu padre le presta más atención a Potter..." El hombre en que se había convertido Draco atinó a sonrojarse levemente y se revolvió inquieto en los brazos de su amigo. "Créeme cuando te digo que lo tienes a tu merced, dispuesto a hacer lo que le pidas." Lo besó suavemente en la frente. "De la misma forma en que me tienes a mí y nunca te has dado cuenta."

Acunado como estaba, bajo el cuello del moreno, Draco abrió los ojos azules cuan grandes eran. Su amigo no dijo nada más, sólo lo sujetó por largo rato. De pronto una idea torcida vino a su mente y se aferró a la cintura del moreno de forma sugerente. "¿Harías cualquier cosa por mí?" Preguntó con toda la inocencia que podía y cuando Blaise asintió una sonrisa acudió a sus labios y se acercó más, rozándo su boca con la del moreno que contuvo la respiración extasiado. "Entonces acompañame mañana en la noche, por favor." Esta vez los labios capturaron la boca del moreno en un beso lento e hipnótico, como sólo él sabía darlos y triunfante escuchó al moreno gemir sin voluntad. Mañana en la noche le daría un mensaje a Potter, uno que no iba a olvidar.

----------

Gracias por leer.


	13. Capítulo 13

---------- 

**Capítulo 13**

----------

Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.

Gracias a...

**Escila** - Gracias por dejar comentario acá de todas formas. Ahora en Slasheaven para poder dejar comentario te tienes que inscribir. Lo bueno es que es gratis. De todas formas, perdóname por dejar esta historia tan atrás.

**Shinigami Liliz Black** - Uhh... no sé aún cómo van a quedar, serio. Pero bueh... quién sabe, a estas alturas cualquier cosa puede pasar.

NA: Este fic no contiene romance y probablemente no lo contenga, está lleno de angst, tortura mental y emocional. Es probable que ninguno de los personajes esté en sus cabales y termine peor para el final de la historia. Aún así, no hago deathfics, o sea, que aunque torture a alguno de los personajes no habrá muerte de ninguno y probablemente queden juntos al final aunque no sea por amor. La razón es porque este fic lo escribo para mi propio entretenimiento y morbo, no espero comentarios positivos aunque creo que sí olvidé poner este aviso desde un principio. En fin, quedan advertidos.

Y sin más la historia.

----------

Harry despertó como el que sabe que ese será el día de su ejecución. Suspiró al verse sólo en su habitación. Tenía que poner en práctica su último recurso y desaparecer de una buena vez y por toda de la vida de los Malfoy pero tenía que ser de tal forma que su muerte le devolviera a ambos lo que faltaba para dejarlos mentalmente estables y en todo su esplendor. Cuando trató de levantarse de la cama una fuerza invisible lo volvió a la cama y gruñó fastidiado sintiéndo la magia de Lucius a su alrededor. De pronto sonrió divertido, era inverosímil que unas semanas atrás fuera él quien le pusiera el mismo hechizo al rubio, sí que aprendía rápido el hombre, pero él conservaba demasiados trucos bajo la manga por lo que con un susurro desarmó el hechizo y todos los otros que lo aprisionaban en la habitación.

Se vistió para bajar con la usual gracia de siempre e intentó prepararse mentalmente para el odio que el heredero de los Malfoy le podría tener reservado esa mañana. Sólo por esa razón decidió vestirse de forma especial siendo que había decidido su futuro y destino ¿qué mejor que celebrarlo disfrutando al máximo sus últimos días en la mansión? Y cuando desayunara visitaría a Ron y a Hermione para luego escribir aquella carta que por tanto tiempo había estado posponiendo.

Bajó con paso liviano como el que no tiene una sóla preocupación en el mundo para encontrarse justamente a Draco en el comedor. Sus pasos no se detuvieron, simplemente se sentó a la mesa, dándole una mirada de soslayo al rubio quien lo observaba con extrañesa al ver las ropas que llevaba puestas, seguramente era obvio que saldría ese día. "Buenos días, Malfoy." Susurró sin ánimos de discutir aún cuando estaba listo para la tormenta que estaría a punto de estallar. Para su más aguda sorpresa el rubio no abrió la boca para recriminarlo por el día anterior.

"Buenos días, Potter." Draco observó con fascinación cómo los verdes ojos se abrían enormes. No era como si quisiera realmente confraternizar con el moreno, simplemente quería comprobar la información que Blaise le había dado. "¿Te sientes mejor?" Murmuró forzándose por no hablar entre dientes a su víctima.

"Ss... sí..." Susurró Harry intentando no tartamudear demasiado. "Me siento mejor." Los elfos le sirvieron el desayuno y comenzó a comer sin dejar de ponerle el ojo al rubio.

"Veo que te llevas muy bien con mi padre."

"Eso pienso." Respondió cauteloso pero intrigado con el rumbo que estaba seguro pronto tomaría la conversación.

"Es dificil de creer cuando existe una deuda de magos entre ambos."

"Ya no existe la deuda." Susurró concentrándose nuevamente en su plato de comida.

"Padre no mencionó nada..." Guardó silencio unos segundos para darle credibilidad a su actuación. "De todas formas... quería disculparme por lo de anoche." Quizo reír sádicamente al ver en los ojos del auror la más débil esperanza de que finalmente estuviera aceptando lo que sucedía en la mansión.

"No tienes que disculparte. Era lógico que te preocuparas por tu padre."

"Fue él quién me pidió que hiciera un esfuerzo por comprenderte ya que nos estás devolviendo todo lo que una vez nos perteneció. No demostrar gratitud por tu ayuda sería completamente injusto." Ahora sí que Harry se sintió inquieto. Algo tenía que estar tramando el rubio pero el conocimiento de ello sólo hizo que se sintiera decepcionado.

"Claro." Murmuró tratando de terminar la conversación.

"Es por eso que quería darte este pequeño regalo, para que veas que mis intenciones son reales." Sacó una pequeña esfera de brillante plata y extendió la mano en dirección al moreno esperando que la tomara. Harry vaciló un poco, no sabía qué trampas podría aún utilizar Draco para hacerle daño, especialmente después de lo sucedido la noche anterior. Al cabo se decidió a tomar la esfera y suspiró tranquilamente cuando no sucedió nada excepcional.

"¿Qué es?" Preguntó curioso por no haber visto nada parecido con anterioridad.

"Es una esfera de comunicación, de esa forma podremos hablarnos cuando lo necesitemos, yo tengo el par y sólo podemos verla y oírla nosotros dos."

"Oh... muchas gracias." La observó por unos segundos antes de guardarla en el bolsillo de su túnica. "Espero que podamos utilizarla pronto." Draco asintió con media sonrisa y el resto del desayuno pasó sin inconvenientes con excepción de la compañía de Lucius quien se apareció escasos minutos después y arqueó una ceja al ver a ambos jóvenes desayunando tranquilamente en compañía. Se abstuvo de hacer comentarios y rogó internamente porque su hijo finalmente estuviera intentando lo que había prometido.

----------

Blaise pasó el día como en sueños, sus pensamientos ocupados por aquellos ojos azules que lo tenían hechizados desde la noche anterior. En muchas ocasiones durante ese día se había preguntado si realmente debería acudir a la cita. Su cuerpo le decía que necesitaba ir, su mente le decía que Draco lo heriría pero su corazón le decía que no importaba cuánto lo pudiera herir el heredero de Malfoy, siempre estaría dispuesto a intentarlo todo por su felicidad. Una o dos veces sus pensamientos habían ido a parar a unos ojos marrones, pero era como si de pronto se viera tan distanciado de Hermione que no era capaz de sentir nada por la relación de ambos.

El fin de su jornada llegó mucho antes de lo que había imaginado y pronto se vio en su apartamento. Con pasos inciertos comenzó a prepararse, quitándose toda la ropa y dirigiéndose a la ducha donde con gran cuidado lavó sus cabellos y luego su cuerpo quitándose de la piel el olor a pociones y medicamentos.

Su mente no parecía funcionar como de costumbre, continuaba con esa sensación de irrealidad aún cuando se halló frente a la puerta de la mansión Malfoy listo a tocar y con el único propósito de cumplir los deseos de Draco que en parte eran los suyos.

Apenas había tocado cuando la puerta se abrió y el rubio lo recibió haciéndolo pasar con una sonrisa lobuna. Blaise sabía que estaba perdido, desde el momento en que el rubio se lo había pedido estaba perdido, no podía decirle que no aún cuando sabía que era tan sólo un capricho. Y aquel capricho terminaría destruyéndolo por completo. ¿Sabría Draco lo que estaba por hacer realmente esa noche? No lo creía posible, pero su suerte estaba echada y sin siquiera una temblorosa queja siguió al rubio en su camino, dirigiéndolo a las claras a su propia recámara.

No hubo palabras, no hubo siquiera un saludo antes de que los dedos de Draco comenzaran a desabrochar su capa, pero en esos momentos no le importaba. Si iba a perder su alma a manos del rubio entonces que fuera de una vez y por todas, no haría nada a medias. Lo ayudó a desembarazarse de la ropa y se dejó besar sin preocupaciones, el cuerpo de Draco empujándolo hacia la cama con una vulgar insistencia que a él le parecía divina.

En su habitación, Harry acababa de tirarse a la cama, esperando a que Lucius hiciera su aparición cuando sintió que la esfera que le había regalado Draco esa mañana vibraba con insistencia sobre la mesita de noche. La miró por un rato, intentando nuevamente descrifrar si habría en ella alguna trampa que no se hubiera dado cuenta antes pero se decidió por tocarla. En un instante la esfera comenzó a resplandecer translucida y en su interior se formó una imagen que nunca jamás imaginó presenciar, el cuerpo de Draco sobre el de Blaise Zabini. El medimago tenía los ojos cerrados en puro éxtasis mientras sus piernas rodeaban las de Draco.

El moreno se quedó practicamente sin aliento, seguro de que estaba presenciando algo íntimo entre ambos y eso pensó hasta que los ojos azul plata del joven lo miraron directamente a través de la imagen. "Nunca me tendrás." Susurró el rubio. "Te odio."

El cuerpo de Harry comenzó a temblar sin saber por qué. Quizás había sido la erótica visión del rubio en el acto de tomar al moreno de largos cabellos que no tenía nada que envidiarle al joven Malfoy o probablemente eran aquellas palabras que se le clavaban en el corazón como puñales tal y como lo hicieran cuando Lucius las pronunciara por primera vez. Incapaz de despegar la vista de la esfera se recostó en la cama y la dejó en la mesa de noche para observarla de lado. Observó cada uno de los movimientos, escuchó cada uno de los gemidos y finalmente los vio llegar al éxtasis, incapaz aún de moverse a pesar de que ambos amantes habían concluido sus actividades por tal motivo no escuchó a Lucius ingresar a la habitación.

"¿Potter?" El murmullo era suave y los días que había pasado junto al rubio hicieron que reaccionara con calma a la intrusión. "¿Qué te sucede?" Preguntó al verle el rostro tan pálido como la muerte. El auror reaccionó al cabo de unos segundos intentando en vano esconder la impresión que se había llevado.

"Sólo un poco de frío." Dijo al tiempo que extendía la mano en su dirección invitándolo a hacerle compañía. "Nada que no puedas remediar."

----------

Draco salió de la ducha satisfecho, con una enorme sonrisa de lado a lado, había valido la pena tirarse a su mejor amigo tan sólo por ver el rostro sorprendido del auror. Con un hechizo se secó los rubios cabellos, acomodándose los mechones con los dedos para asomarse a su habitación. Blaise no había permanecido con él con la excusa de tener que levantarse al día siguiente para atender unos casos especiales en la clínica. No le había prestado mucho pensamiento a la repentina huída del medimago, estaba más que seguro que Blaise había disfrutado la noche tanto como él.

Le dio una mirada a la cama regada, tendría que llamar a un elfo para que la limpiara antes de poder echarse a dormir. Llamó y de inmediato una de las pequeñas criaturas apareció y Draco le ordenó limpiar el lecho mientras continuaba preparándose para dormir.

Le echó un vistazo a las sábanas sabiendo lo que la criatura encontraría pero el elfo no dijo absolutamente nada, como era de esperarse. Sin embargo captó algo en las colchas que llamó su atención e hizo que el elfo se detuviera en sus tareas. Se acercó con lentitud, como si de pronto algo le fuera a saltar de la cama y retiró las sábanas para dejar el colchón al descubierto. Muy en contra de sus pulcros hábitos estiró la mano hasta tocar la mancha de semen que habían dejado sus actividades previas.

"¿Qué es esto?" Le preguntó al elfo que lo miró con enormes ojos marrones.

"Señor Draco, señor. Eso es sangre, señor." La criatura esperó hasta que Draco le hizo señas de que continuara. Cuando su cama estuvo lista el elfo desapareció y el rubio se sentó en ella pensativo, olvidándose por un momento de su odio hacia el auror que habitaba la mansión.

"Oh, Blaise... ¿Qué te hice?" Susurró consternado, comprendiendo de pronto lo que le había pedido a su amigo sin darse cuenta. Apretó con fuerza los nudillos, no podía entenderlo, el médico no se había quejado en ningún momento y él había asumido que sólo habían compartido una placentera noche. Se pasó una mano por el rostro con repentino cansancio. "Maldición."

----------

Harry despertó en compañía de Lucius quien la noche anterior se había conformado con tenerlo en sus brazos mientras él intentaba poner en orden sus pensamientos. Tenía que enviar la carta de inmediato y tenía que planificar hasta el último detalle de lo que tendría que suceder para no dejar cabos sueltos. Nada que pudiera servir para inculpar al infortunado que le proporcionaría los medios para cumplir sus deseos, nada que pudiera dar una pista para descubrir lo sucedido. Todo tenía que parecer tan natural como un coma mágico podía ser. Se levantó intentando no despertar a Lucius, caminando descalzo por la fría habitación hasta llegar a su escritorio donde tomó pluma y pergamino y escribió una corta nota que luego hechizó para que sólo el destinatario real pudiera leer y que se destruyera segundos más tarde. Dobló cuidadosamente la nota y abrió la ventana llamando con un suave silbido una de las lechuzas reales de la mansión.

----------

"¡Hermione!" Exclamó con una sonrisa al ver a la mujer esperándolo en el café mágico donde solían reunirse de vez en cuando.

"¡Harry! Hacía tiempo que no te veía, luces bien." Dijo con una afable sonrisa y entraron a la pequeña tienda.

"Un chocolate caliente y unas crepas de vainilla." Pidió Harry, su amiga se limitó al chocolate.

"¿Dónde has estado metido, Harry? No había tenido noticias tuyas desde hace más de dos semanas."

"Aquí y allá, Mione. Ya sabes, el asunto de los fugitivos y demás. Apenas ayer capturé al último, el pobre diablo intentó suicidarse." Dijo con algo de tristeza y los ojos cálidos de la mujer lo miraron con entendimiento. "El Ministerio debe estar orgullos de mi trabajo." Murmuró con sarcasmo. Sintió la mano de su amiga sobre la suya.

"Deberías tomar un descanso." Le propuso con toda inocencia. "Te has involucrado demasiado con tu trabajo, ya ni tiempo tienes para relajarte un poco, menos en la mansión." Harry se estrujó el rostro levemente con la mano libre.

"Sí, especialmente en la mansión. Draco aún me odia." Musitó con desesperanza. "Quizás deba salir de allí, por el bien de todos. Pero no hablemos de mí, díme mejor cómo andan las cosas con tu pretendiente Slytherin." La sonrisa en el rostro de la joven se marchitó levemente.

"Pues... no sé qué decirte. Blaise es encantador pero sospecho que encontró alguien que le interese más que yo, no lo he visto tanto como antes y sé que ha estado evitándome."

"Ah..." Dijo con extrañeza. "Pensé que todo iba bien entre ustedes dos. Zabini no mencionó nada..." Pero Harry apenas podía quitar de su mente las imagenes del moreno en la cama de Draco, él sabía quien le estaba quitando el interés a su amiga pero la verdad era que tampoco había visto mucho al doctor. Luego de aquella noche pensó que quizás los vería más a menudo juntos pero había sido todo lo contrario, el moreno de ojos claros parecía no querer asomarse por la mansión, era por eso que había pensado que la cosa con Draco había sido pasajera.

"No es nada del otro mundo, ya me ha pasado antes." Dijo con una valiente sonrisa. "Además, mejor sola que mal acompañada."

"Mione, no hagas como si no te importara." La reprendió el ojiverde. "Sé que te gustaba Zabini mucho más que algunos de tus últimos pretendientes, sé que te importa. ¿Por qué no intentas..." La joven lo cortó rápidamente.

"No, Harry, a pesar de todo tengo mi orgullo. Si él no desea mi compañía entonces no lo forzaré a ella. Pero ya te lo dije, estoy acostumbrada, para cualquier mago de sangre pura sigo siendo una sangre sucia." Dijo el adjetivo sin rencor, el auror sabía que hacía mucho que había dejado de importarle el significado del mismo por lo que le dio una suave sonrisa.

"Mione... podrás ser todo lo sangre sucia que ellos digan que eres, pero tu corazón es mucho más puro y limpio que el de cualquiera de ellos, incluso más que el mío."

"Tonto." Masculló abochornada. "Además tú corazón es como el de cualquier Gryffindor, valiente, desinteresado... bueno." El auror negó suavemente.

"No, Mione... yo no me siento así. A veces me parece que mi corazón es tan negro como el de una serpiente."

"No digas eso ni en broma." Exclamó Hermione. Justo entonces la dependienta les trajo sus órdenes. Harry tomó su taza de chocolate entre las manos. El silencio se alargó por más tiempo del que la joven podía manejar, podía intuir en las verdes esmeraldas algo de tristeza pero iba a esperar que su amigo le contara lo que pasaba por su mente sin presionarlo como solía hacer cuando estudiaban en Hogwarts.

"¿Alguna vez has querido algo y cuando lo obtienes te das cuenta que no puedes conservarlo para ti?" La voz le sonaba lejana, llena de melancolía y estuvo a punto de responderle para ver si podía animarlo cuando Harry dejó caer la taza de chocolate sobre la mesa.

"¿Harry?" Exclamó preocupada pero al ver que su amigo se desplomaba sobre la mesa inconsciente los gritos para pedir ayuda no se hicieron esperar.

----------

Gracias por leer.


	14. Capítulo 14

---------- 

**Capítulo 14**

----------

Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.

Gracias a...

**Mei** -Diox, espero que hayas podido estudiar... sino me voy a sentir culpable de que no saques una buena nota. Qué bueno que te gusta la forma en que presento los personajes en esta historia. Muchas gracias por tus comentarios.

**Trix** - Todo está fríamente calculado (como diría el chapulín). No llega aún a su fin... le falta, le falta, te lo aseguro.

NA: Este fic no contiene romance y probablemente no lo contenga, está lleno de angst, tortura mental y emocional. Es probable que ninguno de los personajes esté en sus cabales y termine peor para el final de la historia. Aún así, no hago deathfics, o sea, que aunque torture a alguno de los personajes no habrá muerte de ninguno y probablemente queden juntos al final aunque no sea por amor. La razón es porque este fic lo escribo para mi propio entretenimiento y morbo, no espero comentarios positivos aunque creo que sí olvidé poner este aviso desde un principio. En fin, quedan advertidos

----------

"Doctor Zabini, necesitamos su ayuda en el ala de emergencias. Al parecer una maldición avanzada." Urgió una de las enfermeras entrando apresurada a su despacho en San Mungo. Se levantó a prisa y se aseguró que tenía el cabello bien atado durante el trayecto a la sección de emergencias mágicas.

"No entiendo qué puede estarle sucediendo." Escuchó a uno de los medimagos y vio que revisaba a un joven de cabellos negros que se hallaba inconsciente sobre una de las camillas flotantes. "El diagnóstico no da resultados negativos en ninguno de sus sistemas. Doctor Zabini, qué bueno que llega, sería tan amable de verificar si este joven tiene alguna maldición imperdonable que no le permite despertar? Hemos verificado todo y todo aparenta estar normal pero el joven no despierta y queremos descartar esa posibilidad antes de declarar un coma." El moreno se acercó y observó el rostro del paciente.

Quedó mudo de la sorpresa al descubrir que era nada más y nada menos que el auror Potter. "¿Descartaron la posibilidad de algún veneno en la sangre?" Preguntó con ansiedad mientras revisaba las pupilas dilatadas del joven, ambas en igual estado.

"Aún no lo hemos hecho."

"Pues háganlo de inmediato." Los médicos y enfermeras se pusieron en acción de inmediato y de pronto Blaise sintió un leve temor. En todas las veces que el auror había ido a parar a su consultorio había sido en privado, no le había permitido contarle a los Malfoy de sus ataques y como médico tenía que respetar la decisión de su paciente. Ahora sin embargo la situación era de alguna forma diferente. ¿Habría sido capaz alguno de los Malfoy de envenenar a Potter o algo peor? En los pocos días que había regresado a la mansión había visto cómo ambos, Draco y Lucius parecían competir por las atenciones del auror, cosa que le había causado una tristeza infinita.

Era cierto que había estado evitando a Draco después de aquella noche. Sabía que el rubio lo había utilizado sin remordimiento alguno pero él no iba a reclamarle nada, no había aceptado bajo ignorancia la petición, sabía exactamente lo que quería y lo que podía darle. El único problema era que luego no se había sentido capaz de confrontar sus propios sentimientos en relación al asunto. Era un cobarde, lo sabía.

Se concentró nuevamente en verificar el cuerpo del auror, como siempre ostentaba sus marcas y cicatrices, moretones y demás. Los cabellos crespos se habían soltado de la coleta baja y se rebelaban como nunca.

Tendría que decirle a los Malfoy, era lo mínimo que podía hacer, pero esperaría a estar seguro de lo que sucedía, muchas veces el moreno de ojos verdes despertaba cosa de uno o dos días después cuando salía de uno de sus habituales trabajos, tenía demasiada suerte como para que ahora vinieran a diagnosticarle un coma.

Las horas transcurrieron lentamente y uno a uno los medimagos se fueron dando por vencidos ante la falta de pistas para dar con lo que aquejaba al auror, Blaise siendo el último de ellos. Salió al pasillo y caminó con paso arrastrado hasta que alguien se le abalanzó a los brazos. Se sorprendió de encontrarse con Hermione.

"¿Cómo está Harry, Blaise? ¿Qué han logrado hasta ahora?" Preguntó sin demasiada ceremonia la mujer. Fue como si un olvidado chispazo se encendiera en su pecho al verla, tan hermosa como siempre aunque sus ojos estaban arrasados en lágrimas. Negó con la cabeza y la joven pareció derrumbarse por lo que la ayudó a llegar a una silla y allí la depositó con suavidad.

"Hermione, ¿cuándo llegaste?"

"Estaba con Harry cuando perdió el conocimiento y ahora nadie sabe decirme qué es lo que tiene. ¿Tú sabes algo?"

"Sí, hemos tratado de dar con la causa pero parece ser natural esta vez. Lo siento mucho, Mione, pero lo único que podemos hacer es esperar. Las enfermeras lo están atendiendo justo ahora, pasándolo a un cuarto, te avisaré en cuanto sepa dónde será. Debes tranquilizarte, todos sus demás signos vitales están estables." Trató de confortarla pero Hermione se enderezó en la silla algo tensa. "Mione..."

"No es el momento ahora, Blaise. Luego podemos hablar si es que quieres pero ahora estoy preocupada por Harry." Murmuró con la voz algo rasposa del llanto. Blaise asintió quedamente.

"Bien... veré entonces si ya le asignaron una habitación, te avisaré de inmediato si hay algún cambio. ¿Hay alguna otra cosa que hayas observado cuando estabas con él?" La joven negó y Blaise suspiró cansado. Luego se levantó y se regresó por el pasillo sintiendo en su corazón que la magia que alguna vez lo había unido a la mujer se había roto irremediablemente.

----------

Una semana más tarde Blaise Zabini se halló en la sala de la mansión Malfoy. Nadie salió a recibirlo por lo que procedió a subir las escaleras que lo llevarían a las habitaciones de Lucius y Draco. Se notaba cansado y no sentía la necesidad de apresurarse, menos aún si era para encontrarse con Draco, pero tenía que dar las noticias.

"Señor Lucius." Saludó formalmente luego de que al tocar a la puerta de la habitación el hombre le diera instrucciones de pasar. "Tengo noticias... de Potter." Vio a Lucius arquear una ceja con algo más que curiosidad reconociendo en los ojos grises una preocupación que le sorprendió. Lucius le hizo señas para que se sentara pero se negó, quería salir de allí tan pronto le fuera posible, si podía haría todo lo posible por volver a evitar a Draco.

"Dígame, Zabini, ¿qué es lo que sabe de Potter?" Preguntó con voz suave, como temiendo la respuesta.

"Hace una semana que está en San Mungo." El rostro del rubio palideció considerablemente pero Blaise continuó. "Hemos intentado todo pero aparentemente Potter ha entrado en un coma natural del cual no ha despertado desde que ingresó en el hospital."

"¿Qué?" La pregunta era más retórica que otra cosa por lo que Blaise se mantuvo impasible.

"No sabemos aún si se debió a alguna maldición o si es consecuencia de los... pormenores de su trabajo. Pero era mi deber informarle, señor Lucius, puesto que es aquí donde vive Potter, por ahora deberá permanecer en el hospital todo el tiempo que dure el coma, será lo mejor para él." El hombre no le respondió, de pronto su rostro se había quedado inexpresivo de forma poco natural.

"¿Cuándo puedo ir a verlo?" Preguntó de pronto, una sombra de preocupación pasando por sus ojos azules traicionando sus sentimientos.

"Cuando quiera. Está en un cuarto privado y tiene una guardia especial de aurores pero no veo problemas en la visita si está acompañado por uno de los galenos."

"Gracias... Blaise." Musitó el hombre mirando a su alrededor como si se le hubiera perdido algo. "Estaré allí en unos minutos. ¿Sería posible que me acompañaras a verlo?" Blaise asintió, indicándole que lo esperaría en el recibidor para aparecerse en la sala de emergencias del hospital, único lugar donde se permitían las apariciones.

Blaise se dirigió entonces al recibidor pero supo que tendría problemas apenas ver unos cabellos rubios que obviamente no eran los de Lucius Malfoy.

"Blaise." Susurró Draco al verlo. La expresión en aquel rostro de ángel no iba a engañarlo esta vez aunque no por eso iba a intentar herir a Draco conscientemente, nunca podría hacerlo aunque su presencia y ausencia le dolieran con la misma intensidad.

"Buenas tardes, Draco." Lo saludó suavemente mientras le daba un vistazo de arriba a abajo para ver que su ex protegido estaba gozando de muy buena salud. "¿Cómo has estado?"

"Algo solitario, no te he visto últimamente."

"He estado algo ocupado en el hospital. Sólo vine a darles una noticia. Potter está en San Mungo." Draco se encogió de hombros dejándole saber a las claras que no le importaba, de todas formas continuó. "Está en coma, no creo que lo vayas a ver por buen tiempo, ya lleva una semana. Supongo que ahora estarás contento."

"¿Contento? No es mi culpa que esté así, aunque no voy a negarte que me sentiré más tranquilo sabiendo que está lejos de mi padre. Ciertamente no voy a celebrar aún... el muy bastardo siempre ha tenido la suerte de su lado." Blaise asintió y se dispuso a esperar en silencio que Lucius estuviera listo. "Blaise... ¿podríamos hablar?" Le habló con algo de incertidumbre y el moreno sintió que su corazón se derretía sin poder evitarlo.

"Claro... cuando termine en el hospital podemos hablar." Le dijo con una sonrisa mustia pero convincente ya que el rubio asintió y siguió su camino. Al poco rato Lucius bajó y ambos se aparecieron en el hospital.

Con paso lento Lucius siguió al médimago hasta la habitación donde se hallaba el auror. Antes de entrar se había preparado mentalmente pero de todas formas su fachada tambaleó levemente al ver al ojiverde en la cama. Estaba vestido con una bata de hospital reglamentaria en color azul claro y se veía todo lo joven que podía verse con el rostro relajado y libre de toda expresión aparte de aquella pacífica que el estar inconsciente le daba.

"¿Aún no saben cuándo despertará?"

"Ni siquiera sabemos si despertará. Pero Potter siempre ha tenido suerte." Comentó Zabini al descuido.

"¿Tampoco saben qué pudo haberlo causado?"

"No. Pero como auror Potter siempre estuvo expuesto a un sin fin de maldiciones y venenos. Cualquiera de ellos pudo haber sido el responsable a corto o largo plazo."

"¿Y tu opinión personal?" Blaise sonrió levemente y dio un suave resoplido antes de mirar fijamente a Lucius.

"Mi opinión personal... En el poco tiempo que conocía a Potter... eso es en el tiempo en que estuvo en la mansión Malfoy todo lo que hacía estaba relacionado con ustedes dos. De alguna forma torcida su propia vida giraba en torno a los Malfoy... pero puedo entender esa parte." Susurró la última frase con suavidad. "Quería que volvieran a tener toda la gloria y esplendor que les había conocido. Sé que hizo cosas muy extrañas pero todas tenían su justo propósito, nada fue al azar."

"¿Entonces piensa que esta es otra de sus tretas?"

"No lo descartaría. Pero si lo fuera... es una obra maestra. No hay rastros ni de magia ni de poción, ni de veneno... nada. Nos deja con las manos vacías." En esos momentos Lucius rompió la mirada acercándose a la cama y quitándole al moreno los mechones que cubrían la cicatriz en forma de rayo.

"Cuando despierte quiero ser el primero en saberlo." Murmuró.

"Si despierta..."

"Lo hará."

----------

"Buenas noches, Draco. Querías hablar. Aquí estoy." Dijo sin más cuando se topó con el rubio apenas había aparecido en el interior de la casa. Draco no le contestó. Con una sonrisa de complicidad lo tomó del brazo y antes que pudiera quejarse sintió la magia que anunciaba que estaban desapareciendo.

"Si tienes tiempo para hablar entonces tienes tiempo para acompañarme a un trago." Dijo al tiempo que lo arrastraba a través de una puerta y al interior de un antro mágico.

"¡Draco... espera!" Los largos cabellos de Draco flotaban por la rapidez con la que lo llevaba. Cuando finalmente se detuvieron fue frente a la barra y el rubio pidió dos tragos bastante fuertes, poniéndole uno en la mano e instándolo a beberlo todo de un golpe. "¿Qué demonios crees que haces?" Exclamó finalmente cuando hubo accedido a los deseos del rubio.

"No tenía una mejor excusa para obligarte a regresar. Sólo quería que pasaramos un tiempo juntos, como antes. Pero has estado evadiéndome, no creas que soy tan estúpido." Blaise enrojeció profundamente pero Draco le quitó el trago vacío de la mano y lo arrastró de regreso a la pista de baile. Las pálidas manos se encargaron de soltar de la estricta coleta los negros cabellos para luego desabotonarle la camisa levemente y con una sonrisa llena de malicia le desabotonó el pantalón y le bajó un poco la cremallera antes de susurrar un hechizo que se los hizo ajustar más pegados de lo que alguna vez había soñado llevar puestos. "¡Draco!"

"Sshhhh, compláceme esta noche, Blay." Ronroneó pegándose a su cuerpo y el moreno no tuvo corazón para negarse aún cuando estaba lo suficientemente cansado como para caer dormido en cuanto llegara a su estudio.

Esa noche tuvo que evadir los múltiples intentos del rubio por hacerlo regresar a la mansión bajo la excusa de hablar otro rato más. Lo que no pudo evitar fue que se auto invitara a su propio estudio.

El lugar estaba en prístino estado pero Blaise sabía que no era por su propio esfuerzo, tenía un único elfo doméstico ya que pasaba la mayor parte del día fuera y por las noches simplemente se duchaba y se tiraba a dormir sin ánimos de nada más. La pequeña criatura era lo que podía decirse un elfo adolescente y por ende con mucha más energía que un elfo adulto, redundando en una casa tan limpia que estaba seguro podía comer en el suelo sin problemas. Más de una vez había tenido que corregir el encerado del mismo si no quería parar de un sólo paso a la puerta de salida.

Draco no esperó siquiera que cerrara la puerta para lanzársele encima. "Te extrañé." Susurró contra su cuello haciéndolo estremecer al sentir los húmedos besos.

"Draco... por favor. Estoy cansado." Suspiró trémulo. Un dedo en los labios le impidió continuar y aquellos ojos volvieron a sujetarlo con más fuerza que antes.

"No hay problema, Blay. Yo me haré cargo de todo." Dijo al tiempo que terminaba de quitarle la camisa a medio abotonar con lentitud. En medio del estudio tan sólo se podía escuchar la suave respiración de Blaise y junto con la algo precipitada de Draco. "Te he extrañado mucho." Dijo mientras dejaba la camisa en el respaldo de la silla más cercana y enganchaba las manos en el borde del pantalón aún abierto, acariciando con los pulgares la piel de las caderas. Le dio un suave beso en la boca para luego llevarlo despacio a la cama de la otra habitación donde el moreno se dejó sentar para que Draco pudiera quitarle las botas y luego los pantalones. De la misma forma le quitó la ropa interior y acarició los largos cabellos negros, desenredándolos levemente. Otro beso encontró el camino a los labios del moreno antes que Draco se quitara la ropa y se deslizara bajo las sábanas para acomodarse a las espaldas del medimago. Pasó un brazo hasta el vientre del moreno y hundió el rostro en los cabellos. "Sólo descansa, mañana hablaremos."

Blaise cerró los ojos, intentando que su corazón no se hiciera de ilusiones. Estaba seguro de que el rubio se iría tan pronto se quedara dormido, por lo que intentó conciliar el sueño lo más pronto posible, lográndolo al fin a causa de la cantidad de alcohol que había consumido esa noche.

La mañana siguiente le llegó como una sorpesa. Draco Malfoy aún estaba en su lecho. Pero luego lo meditó y supuso que sería por los tragos de la noche anterior. Suspiró resignado a comenzar su día con una disculpa apresurada. Bueno... quizás no, quizás podría prepararse para ir al hospital mucho antes que el rubio despertara. Sí... eso sería lo mejor. El problema era que los brazos de Draco no lo dejaban ir. El leve movimiento terminó por despertarlo.

"Ummhh... buenos días, Blay. ¿Ya tienes que levantarte? Es demasiado temprano."

"Lo será para ti, pero yo tengo que presentarme al hospital en una hora." El rubio suspiró y se aferró a su espalda desnuda por unos minutos. "Draco... estás algo extraño." Murmuró Blaise sintiéndose incómodo con la aparente ternura de su compañero de cama, Draco nunca había sido uno para demostrar sus afectos de aquella forma.

"Tuve mucho tiempo para pensar."

"¿Sí? ¿En qué?"

"En nosotros." Blaise contuvo el aliento sorprendido pero luego se relajó imperceptiblemente, sus ojos fijos en las manos que se entrelazaban sobre su abdomen. No entendía muy bien lo que sentía en esos momentos, quería... debía sentirse feliz pero quería llorar, tal vez porque no sabía si era otra manipulación del rubio. "¿Por qué mejor no desayunamos. Cuando regreses podemos hablar si quieres." Asintió y los brazos lo dejaron ir.

----------

Lucius se enderezó en la silla donde había pasado la noche. Su encanto Malfoy le había permitido pasar la noche en el hospital, velando junto a la cabecera de la cama donde yacía Harry. Se pasó la mano por el cuello acalambrado e hizo crujir las vértebras para luego dejar escapar un bostezo algo gracioso al querer reprimirlo pero por suerte no había allí nadie mas que el auror inconsciente. Hizo aparecer un cepillo y con meticuloso cuidado acomodó las blancas hebras que habían escapado de su coleta. Luego simplemente relizó el hechizo de limpieza personal que tantas veces había tenido que utilizar las veces de por días había estado en alguna incursión para el Lord Tenebroso.

Apenas se estaba alisando las ropas cuando alguien más entró a la habitación. El hombre dio una leve exclamación de asombro pero se controló de inmediato.

"Buenos días, Severus." Murmuró con una sonrisa muy Malfoy. "Qué agradable sorpresa."

----------

Gracias por leer.


	15. Capítulo 15

---------- 

**Capítulo 15**

----------

Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.

Gracias a...

**Escila** - Creo que no alcancé a incluirte en el agradecimiento anterior porque justo cuando lo subía me llegó tu mensaje. Gracias, muchas gracias de todas formas. Lo del desmayo ya seguramente se te ha aclarado un poco pero en este capítulo se aclara muchísimo más, ya verás. Y estás muy en la línea cuando piensas en Snape.

**Moryn** - Jajjaa, pusi, apareció el profe, espero que te agrade este capítulo.

Muchas gracias por leer y muchas gracias a todas las que estan pendientes de esta historia.

NA: Este fic no contiene romance y probablemente no lo contenga, está lleno de angst, tortura mental y emocional. Es probable que ninguno de los personajes esté en sus cabales y termine peor para el final de la historia. Aún así, no hago deathfics, o sea, que aunque torture a alguno de los personajes no habrá muerte de ninguno y probablemente queden juntos al final aunque no sea por amor. La razón es porque este fic lo escribo para mi propio entretenimiento y morbo, no espero comentarios positivos aunque creo que sí olvidé poner este aviso desde un principio. En fin, quedan advertidos

----------

Lucius estudió por unos minutos la forma austera y seria del profesor de pociones de Hogwarts a quien le tenía respeto aún con la rabia que le había causado el saber que por tanto tiempo había sido un espía entre los mortífagos. Pero la habilidad que había tenido para mantener sus verdaderas intenciones ocultas sólo lo elevaban frente a sus ojos como un verdadero Slytherin. Aún así, sentía curiosidad por saber qué hacía allí, visitando a su ex estudiante. En su mente no había razón alguna y en el tiempo que el auror había pasado en la mansión nunca lo había mencionado. Potter no había hablado ni mencionado a nadie, ni siquiera a sus más allegados amigos.

"Buenos días, Lucius. Es extraño encontrarte aquí."

"Extraño pero no imposible. Potter vivía en mi casa. Sin embargo tengo curiosidad por saber qué pudo haberte impulsado a visitarlo."

"El doctor Zabini pensó que sería buena idea que le echara un vistazo a la condición de Potter, sólo para descartar algunas posibilidades."

"¿Te importa si permanezco en la habitación mientras haces tu evaluación?" Preguntó Lucius en tono sospechoso.

"Como gustes." Se acercó quedamente, ignorando por completo a Lucius sacó su varita y comenzó a recitar diferentes hechizos. Para uno de ellos hizo un pequeño corte en la muñeca y recogió la sangre en un tubo de ensayo donde mezcló el contenido de otro tubo y removió con la varita. Al cabo la substancia se convirtió en un pequeño pergamino que sacó del tubo y leyó para sí mismo.

"¿Y bien?"

"Mmhh... podemos descartar la posibilidad de veneno pero no de poción. Necesito más tiempo para analizar los resultados." Murmuró por lo bajo.

Lucius observaba cada movimiento, cada respiración, cada pequeño temblor de las manos del maestro de pociones. Conversaron unos minutos y el hombre se retiró pero Lucius no podía quitarse de la cabeza la sensación de que Severus tenía algo que ver con el auror. Nuevamente meditaba en el hecho de que el auror nunca mencionaba a nadie en la mansión pero sabía que las lechuzas iban y venían con bastante regularidad a la casa. Las lechuzas... claro. Potter tenía que haber utilizado las lechuzas de la mansión. Sus aves tenían todas un hechizo con el cual podría saber a quién le habían entregado la correspondencia y qué día. Le había sido muy útil al momento de tener invitados en la mansión. Se puso en pie, echándole un último vistazo a la forma dormida del auror. "Voy a descubrir tus tramas, Harry, todas y cada una de ellas. No puedes ser más astuto que un Malfoy."

Se apareció en la mansión y de inmediato se dirigió a las jaulas de las lechuzas. Encontró de inmediato un par de lechuzas conocidas, hermosos ejemplares de muy cuidado plumaje y ojos anaranjados. Entre ellos también varias lechuzas reales, grandes como águilas. Una lechuza blanca lo observó desde lo más alto dándole una mirada llena de curiosidad. ¿Qué hacía una lechuza blanca allí? "Tú, ven aquí." Le apuntó con el dedo pero la lechuza no se movió, en cambio emitió un suave ulular que parecía burlarse de su orden.

"Ven aquí ahora mismo si no quieres que te haga venir a la fuerza." Siseó apuntándole con la varita. La lechuza se erizó, sacudiendo el plumaje para luego bajar hasta el perchero frente al cual estaba el hombre. Dio un agudo graznido que hizo saltar en su lugar a Lucius y luego se sacudió satisfecha. "Eres una lechuza mal educada." Le espetó Lucius enojado. "¿Quién es tu dueño? Y no me mires así, estúpida bola de nieve." Le lechuza intentó morderle el dedo pero la esquivó con rapidez. "Petrificus..." Susurró y finalmente el ave estuvo quieta y callada. "Mucho mejor. Ahora veamos quién es tu dueño."

Le arrancó una pluma y sobre ella recitó un hechizo. La pluma levitó brevemente y luego estalló suavemente dejando escrito en el aire el nombre de su dueño y el nombre del animal. "Así que eres la lechuza de Harry, Hedwig. Finite incantatum." Hedwig aleteó en su pecho tan fuerte como pudo para luego levantar vuelo y posarse en lo más alto de las jaulas, piando indignada mientras Lucius intentaba recuperar la compostura luego del ataque del animal. Por unos instantes sintió deseos de reír, el animal le recordaba de pronto al jovenzuelo que una vez lo entrampara para liberar a uno de sus elfos.

"Lamento decirte que tu dueño está en San Mungo y parece no querer despertar." Murmuró mirando fijamente el ave. Hedwig volteó la cabeza y Lucius casi se echó a reír por lo absurdo del comportamiento del ave. "Si no me crees puedes ir y preguntárselo a quien quieras." Con un silbido llamó al resto de las lechuzas pero sólo una se acercó y se posó en el perchero. Arqueó una ceja con curiosidad e intentó nuevamente llamar a las lechuzas con el usual silbido pero ninguna se acercó. Acarició la cabeza de la lechuza para luego acercarse aún más a las jaulas. Sólo entonces notó que el resto de las aves no eran sus lechuzas sino unas muy parecidas. "Maldito infeliz." Susurró y salió de las jaulas en un revuelo de ropas sin siquiera realizar el hechizo que tenía pensado.

"¡Radir!" Al instante el elfo apareció, nervioso de que su amo le gritara de aquella forma. "¿Qué pasó con las lechuzas?"

"¿Las lechuzas, señor Malfoy, señor? Radir no entiende, señor Malfoy, señor, ¿qué sucede con las lechuzas, señor Malfoy, señor?" Lucius volteó los ojos, ni él mismo hubiera podido decir tantas veces la palabra señor.

"Quiero saber qué pasó con las antiguas lechuzas de la mansión, las que estaban hechizadas."

"Lo siento mucho, señor Malfoy, señor. Las otras lechuzas fueron subastadas antes de que el señor Harry Potter comprara la mansión, sólo pudo recuperar una, señor Malfoy, señor." Lucius arqueó una ceja. ¿Hasta qué punto había ido el auror en su afán de restaurar la mansión? Suspiró repentinamente cansado, llevándose una mano al puente de la nariz.

"Radir, prepárame un té... bien cargado."

"En un segundo, señor Malfoy, señor." Lucius entonces se dirigió con lentitud hacia el único lugar donde podría ser que consiguiera alguna pista. La habitación de huéspedes donde se había estado hospedando el auror. Iba a rebuscar hasta las cenizas de la chimenea de ser necesario.

----------

Snape ingresó a las oscuras mazmorras donde tenía sus habitaciones. Temblaba ligeramente pero ni el ojo más adiestrado hubiera podido notarlo, acostumbrado como estaba a mentirle al propio Voldemort e incluso a Dumbledore. Sin embargo la mirada que Lucius le había dado casi lo hacía perder la compostura... Maldito ex mortífago. De no haber sido por la deuda que tenía con Potter el muy desgraciado estaría de regreso en Azkabán. Lo que no podía entender era qué demonios hacía allí en la habitación del auror.

Se dejó caer en una butaca y se masajeó las sienes. Si Voldemort no había podido lograr que su alma fuera a parar al infierno, Harry Potter lo iba a lograr aún en aquel comatoso estado en el que se encontraba. "Maldito Gryffindor."

----------

Lucius entró a la habitación de huéspedes con el corazón en la garganta. De toda la mansión el único lugar que había sido modificado había sido aquella habitación. Con tan sólo entrar en ella podía sentir la magia de Harry aún funcionando en ella. Tendría que ser sumamente cuidadoso pues aparentemente aún tenía varios misterios por resolver. Registró con su varita la magia del lugar, un hechizo muy útil en sus tiempos de mortífago para detectar lugares protegidos mágicamente y ocultos a la vista. Varios objetos brillaron levemente ante sus ojos y rápidamente tomó nota de todos ellos. La que más le llamó la atención fue una esfera de luz justo sobre la mesa de noche al lado de la cama.

Se acercó y luego de comprobar que no lo dañaría al tocarla la recogió. Sentía el peso en la mano pero le era imposible verla. Sus dedos acariciaron la pulida superficie y finalmente la escondió entre sus ropas. Luego se dirigió al baúl del joven, abriéndolo y aplicando el mismo hechizo. Sólo pudo encontrar un pequeño anillo de oro en la forma de un fénix, pero por los pocos detalles no era una pieza valiosa. De todas formas lo dejó sobre la cama y luego poco a poco comenzó a reunir varios objetos nada extraños de entre las pertenencias del auror.

Una libreta de apuntes, algunas cartas bastante sentimentales sin remitente y sin enviar, la llave de sus baúles en Gringotts, una de las copias más extensas y mejor documentadas de hechizos y pociones debidamente encogida, la esfera invisible, el sello y varios otros objetos que más que cosas de valor parecían una colección de tonterías.

Lucius tomó la llave de los baules y la escondió con la suya propia, luego hizo aparecer una pequeña bolsa donde echó todos los artículos protegidos para luego salir de la habitación. Sentía que ya era tiempo de regresar al lado del auror.

----------

Blaise respiró profundamente mientras miraba la puerta de su estudio. Sabía que tendría que entrar en algún momento y en su interior rogaba y rogaba porque Draco se hubiera cansado de esperarlo. Se había ofrecido, con toda la intención, a cubrir un turno extra en el hospital. Por Salazar, no sabía cuándo su mayor obsesión se había convertido en su peor pesadilla.

Reposó la frente en la puerta mientras intentaba tomar ánimos para abrirla cuando la misma se abrió y casi se va de bruces. "¿Blaise?" Luego del susto se quitó los cabellos de la cara e intentó sonreír.

"Buenas noches, Dray. Pensé que ya estarías en la mansión. Lamento no haberte podido avisar con tiempo pero tuve que cubrir un turno extra, uno de los medimagos se asuentó y..." Draco no le permitió continuar sino que lo hizo entrar de un tirón al interior del estudio y cerró la puerta.

"Blaise... No necesito explicaciones, tampoco quiero escuchar tus pequeñas mentiras. Sé que me has estado esquivando estos días y sólo quería que aclararamos nuestra situación."

"¿Cuál situación?" Susurró sin mirarlo a los ojos y dando una mirada alrededor para esquivar los ojos azulosos.

"Sé lo que hiciste." Susurró a su vez el rubio.

"¿Sí?" Musitó al tiempo que retrocedía, quitándose la capa que traía y dejándola sobre la silla frente a la barra que hacía de cocina. Su estudio era algo más hacia la tendencia muggle, pero no le importaba, a Hermione le agradaba así. Sacó dos copas y sirvió de la primera botella que encontraron sus dedos, que resultó ser algo más fuerte de lo que pensaba tomar. Dudó un poco antes de servirlo pero finalmente lo hizo y tragó el quemante líquido sin dudarlo obteniendo una mirada curiosa de su acompañante. "¿Y qué es lo que hice, Dray?" Susurró algo ronco por el alcohol que acababa de tomar. El rubio se acercó y tomó el otro vaso, bebiendo más lentamente del mismo e intentando ganar su atención pero Blaise se limitó a servirse otro trago.

"No querrás emborracharte ahora." Le advirtió Draco con reproche pero el moreno se encogió de hombros.

"Pienso que es el mejor momento." Dijo sin asomo de burla y tragando un segundo vaso. "Así no estaré demasiado sobrio cuando tengamos que... hablar."

"No entiendo por qué haces esto, Blay. Me confundes." Blaise dejó escapar una risa amarga y algo sarcástica antes de volver a llenar el vaso y darle algunas vueltas al líquido antes de sorberlo esta vez. Finalmente sus ojos color caramelo se atrevieron a mirar al rubio, era irónico cómo podía encararlo cuando más patético se sentía.

"Creo que... por esta vez voy a decirte las cosas tan claras como este líquido que tengo en mi vaso." Dijo levantando un poco el cristal. "Te tengo miedo, Drraaayyy. Tú no eres como Hermione, para nada." Levantó una mano en señal de silencio cuando lo vio abrir la boca para protestar. "No te preocupes... tú no tienes comparación. Eres cruel... despiadado... inmisericorde... y lo peor de todo... es que no puedo negarte nada." Le volvió a sonreír y no le importó que aquellos ojos metálicos lo miraran con enojo, extendió sus manos a ambos lados como presentando su cuerpo ante Draco. "Soy tuyo, todo tuyo. Tengo tu marca... Ya tomaste mi cuerpo y mi alma la perdí tras las migajas de tu amistad. ¿Recuerdas lo que hacías con tus juguetes? Los usabas hasta que ya no te entretenían y luego los destruías. Nada que fuera tuyo podía ser de alguien más, aunque estuviera en buenas condiciones. Me pregunto cuánto durará la novedad esta vez."

Draco sintió encogerse antes la declaración del medimago quien dejó caer los brazos y apuró lo que tenía en el vaso para luego levantarlo en su dirección y sonreír tontamente. Por los rápidos efectos del alcohol supo que el moreno no había probado bocado seguramente en todo el día. Lo vio tambalearse levemente, todo el coraje desvanecido ante del dolor que emanaba su fiel compañero de toda una vida. Dolor puro... inadulterado.

"Blay..." Se acercó y le quitó el vaso de la mano. El medimago no puso resistencia cuando lo tomó de la mano y lo condujo a la habitación donde le quitó con paciencia la ropa y le puso el pijama de dormir. "Estás cansado. Sólo eso... mañana podemos hablar." Le dijo suavemente.

"No hay más que hablar, Draco. Sea lo que sea que quieres, tómalo y regresa a la mansión. Yo no puedo seguir esperando lo inevitable sin derrumbarme." El susurro ahogado se le clavó en el pecho y bajó la cabeza sin saber qué hacer. No podía simplemente decirle que lo amaba y hacerle el amor, menos ahora que estaba tomado. Además... no sabía lo que sentía por el moreno, aunque estuviera haciéndole daño, no podía... "Soy tuyo. ¿Qué más podrías querer de mí?" La declaración no trajo alegría a su corazón, al contrario, fue como torcer el filo en la herida que se abría aún más en su pecho.

"No lo sé." Acarició los negros cabellos, sintiendo por primera vez algo diferente al deseo, algo diferente a la lujuria. Definitivamente algo que no conocía. "Sólo... déjame quedarme esta noche. Por favor."

Blaise respiró hondo, muy hondo, exhalando un quemante olor a alcohol. Al menos no era desagradable aún... sólo quemante, aliento de dragón. No se sobresaltó cuando el moreno descansó su frente sobre la suya y asintió levemente. Acarició la mejilla para luego dirigirlo a la cama. Era su turno de cambiarse y apenas estuvo listo se deslizó al lado del moreno.

----------

Una semana más tarde Lucius seguía sin conseguir una pista a lo sucedido. Sabía que se le escapaban demasiados detalles. Los mismos rondaban en su mente sin tener aún un patrón definido que lo ayudara para armar el rompecabezas que la corta presencia del auror en su vida representaba.

En esos momentos se hallaba escribiendo algunas "cartas" importantes a algunos de sus "contactos" en el Ministerio. Pero cada minuto que pasaba perdía la concentración de lo que necesitaba escribir.

La vela que estaba utilizando para derretir la cera plateada con la que sellaría los pergaminos se estaba acabando y su llama titilaba débilmente. Colocó la pluma en el tintero y se llevó las manos a la frente. Quizás el tiempo que había pasado en Azkabán sí había mermado sus habilidades para el pensamiento deductivo.

Por puro aburrimiento sacó la bolsa donde tenía guardados los objetos que había sacado de la habitación de Harry. En esos momentos le llamó la atención el sencillo anillo que a la luz de la vela refulgía suavemente. Le dio varias vueltas mientras ponía el pedazo de cera plateada sobre la llama de la vela hasta derretir suficiente como para dejar una buena cantidad sobre uno de los pergaminos. Cuando estuvo semi endurecida tomó el anillo y marcó la impresión del fénix en la cera, dejando la marca de la figura en la misma.

Arqueó una ceja aburrido y acercó el anillo, dándole vueltas, instándolo a revelarle sus secretos de una buena vez. Pero la pequeña pieza de oro no reveló nada en absoluto. Lo dejó sobre el escritorio y se dijo que no tenía ánimos para terminar las cartas por lo que se dispuso a guardar los pergaminos. Sólo entonces notó sobre el pergamino donde había marcado el anillo que había algo escrito.

"¿Para...?" Leyó. Esa era la palabra que se había escrito en tinta negra sobre el pergamino. "Para..." Alcanzó la pluma quitándole el exceso de tinta y escribió. "Para... Lucius Malfoy." Y observó atentamente hasta que la tinta se secó. Entonces el pergamino se enrollo y se selló por su propia voluntad y lo que había escrito en el interior del pergamino se mostró en el exterior del rollo.

Cuando no sucedió nada más se arriesgo a tomar el rollo y se sobresaltó cuando el manuscrito se desenrolló en el aire justo frente a sus ojos. Observó con atención y leyó. "Para Lucius Malfoy... De Lucius Malfoy." En cuanto hubo terminado el pergamino fue envuelto en llamas de tal forma que ni una sola ceniza cayó al suelo.

"Listo... muy listo." Sonrió, quizás no estaba tan lejos del misterio después de todo. Sólo tendría que aprender un nuevo estilo de escritura. Sacó el libro de apuntes del auror y se sentó con renovados bríos en el escritorio, lo abrió en la primera página y comenzó a leer. "Antes de conocer la entrada debes conocer la salida que no tiene rastro." Arqueó una ceja impresionado. "Interesante." Y comenzó a copiar las letras en la libreta.

----------

Gracias por leer.


	16. Capítulo 16

* * *

**Capítulo 16**

* * *

Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.

Gracias a...

**Shinigami Liliz Black** - Pues muchísimas gracias por dejar comentario. Espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado y responda algunas de las dudas que tienes en mente acerca de lo que hace Harry. Lo de Draco y Blaise está en veremos.

Bien, los dejo con el próximo capítulo, besos y se cuidan.

NA: Este fic no contiene romance y probablemente no lo contenga, está lleno de angst, tortura mental y emocional. Es probable que ninguno de los personajes esté en sus cabales y termine peor para el final de la historia. Aún así, no hago deathfics, o sea, que aunque torture a alguno de los personajes no habrá muerte de ninguno y probablemente queden juntos al final aunque no sea por amor. La razón es porque este fic lo escribo para mi propio entretenimiento y morbo, no espero comentarios positivos aunque creo que sí olvidé poner este aviso desde un principio. En fin, quedan advertidos

* * *

Draco empujó la puerta hacia la oficina de su padre sin anunciarse y lo encontró doblado sobre el escritorio escribiendo como un poseso sobre los pergaminos.

"¿Padre?" Lo llamó y el hombre levantó levemente los ojos hacia su persona pero además de eso sólo un movimiento de cabeza indicó que lo había notado y que no le molestaba su presencia. "¿Qué haces?" Preguntó acercándose un poco más. Para entonces estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para ver la esfera que semanas atrás le había regalado al auror. Completamente alarmado abrió la boca y cometió el error más grande que jamás hubiera podido hacer.

"Padre¿qué haces con la esfera de comunicación de Potter?" Lucius se detuvo como petrificado, la punta de la pluma fuertemente presionada contra el pergamino que escribía. En su afán por aprender la escritura del auror había olvidado guardar los otros objetos que había removido de la habitación de huéspedes. Draco cayó en cuenta de su error demasiado tarde, antes bien vio cómo su padre levantaba el rostro en su dirección, pero no fue hasta que la punta de la pluma se partió en dos que supo que algo andaba mal.

"¿Qué dijiste... hijo...?" Susurró Lucius con tanta ira que sus manos temblaban sobre el escritorio. Draco retrocedió un paso pero no huyó, no le valía de nada huir de su progenitor, ya lo había intentado antes. Sus dedos se apretaron sobre sus manos, cerrándose por instinto.

"Esa es la esfera de comunicación que le regalé a Potter."

"¿Cuándo?" En el silencio que siguió a la pregunta la explosión de Lucius se escuchó como una premonición. "¡Cuándo, Draco!" Gritó poniéndose en pie y dando con los puños sobre el escritorio haciendo que su hijo se estremeciera levemente.

Ser un Malfoy le exigía cierto comportamiento... y cierto honor frente a su padre, por lo cual apretó los labios y levantó la barbilla levemente. "Se la di la noche que Blaise se quedó a dormir conmigo." Murmuró claramente.

"¿Qué?"

"Lo que escuchaste padre, se la di la noche en que Blaise se quedó conmigo..."

"¿Desde cuándo duermes con Zabini?"

"Sólo esa noche." Lucius lo observó un rato pero finalmente decidió concentrarse en lo que le urgía en esos momentos y no la vida privada de su hijo.

"Muéstrame la esfera." Le exigió su padre. Draco se acercó y con un movimiento de sus dedos la plateada esfera se volvió visible para los ojos de Lucius.

"¿Por qué te pones así, padre? Es sólo una esfera, para que pudiéramos comunicarnos cuando él lo quisiera, como muestra de mi buena voluntad."

"Tú nunca tuviste buena voluntad hacia Potter." Susurró Lucius entrecerrando los ojos.

"Tienes mucha razón. Pero fuiste tú el que me pidió que me llevara mejor con él. Lo hice por ti, no por él." Los dedos de Lucius acariciaron la esfera y de pronto pareció que su ira se escapara dejándolo débil. Se dejó caer en la silla, acariciándose las sienes levemente. "Padre... ¿por qué? Sigo sin podérmelo explicar."

"No podrás explicártelo hasta que no pases por la experiencia de poseer a otro de tal forma que sientas que incluso su sangre te pertenece. Potter me pertenece." Dijo con decisión antes de acariciar la pulida superficie y mirarla con intensidad.

"Tienes razón, padre. No sé lo que es poseer a otro de esa forma..." Draco se acercó hasta estar a unos pasos de su padre y lo miró con algo de entendimiento. "...pero quisiera poder saberlo." La frase no fue más que un susurro pero su significado sí fue lo suficiente como para que Lucius lo observara con detenimiento.

"Estás..."

"No lo digas." Lo interrumpió Draco con tristeza.

"Entonces puedes entenderme." Murmuró con vehemencia el hombre mientras se inclinaba hacia su hijo. "Puedes saber por qué necesito descubrir lo que hizo."

"¿Lo que hizo?"

"Sí. Estoy casi seguro de que Harry es responsable de su situación. He descubierto algunos detalles pero no los suficientes como para tener una prueba tangible."

"¿Crees que Potter lo planeó todo?" Lucius asintió para luego observar el pergamino arruinado. Draco arqueó una ceja con curiosidad, permaneciendo un largo rato en silencio mientras su padre parecía querer arrancarse los cabellos de vez en cuando. Lo observó realmente entonces, observó aquel rostro que había sido maltratado una vez en Azkabán. Recordó la mirada perdida que una vez habían tenido los ojos azulosos.

Ese día no estaban tan brillantes como otras veces, lucían opacos, cansados, con una sombra de tristeza nublándolos. Cambió la mirada, conocía la razón por la cual aquellos ojos no estaban todo lo felices que deberían. A él mismo le sucedía y sólo hasta ahora lo podía entender. Su padre... un Malfoy... estaba...

"No lo pienses." Susurró de pronto Lucius sacándolo abruptamente de sus contemplaciones. Se mordió los labios con fuerza y sintió sus manos sudar, mientras los rosados dedos acariciaban la superficie del escritorio. Sabía lo último que había visto Potter en la esfera y estaba seguro de que había tenido que ver con la situación en la que se hallaba el auror. Una idea cruzó sus pensamientos y elevó el rostro hacia su padre.

"¿Dónde la encontraste?" Preguntó señalando la esfera.

"En la habitación de Potter¿por qué?"

"Quizás no puedas sacarle nada a esa esfera... pero podemos sacarle algunas respuestas a la que yo conservo." Una tímida sonrisa afloró a sus labios al ver cómo los ojos de su padre se iluminaban completamente. "Iré a buscarla." Y sin más salió hacia su habitación.

Lucius esperó con paciencia hasta que su hijo regresó trayendo en sus manos una esfera idéntica a la que había encontrado en la habitación de huéspedes y la puso sobre su escritorio.

Murmurando un hechizo la esfera se iluminó y por ella pasaron varias imágenes borrosas hasta que se concentró en la primera, en la que él sabía que estaría allí antes que todas. Lucius aguzó la vista para ver un auror en estado de shock acostado sobre la cama, la mirada como nublada pero fija en la esfera. Luego otra imagen... la suya entrando a la habitación.

Draco observó divertido cómo las mejillas de su padre se encendían cuando la siguiente escena pasó frente a los ojos de ambos. Gritos, gemidos y respiraciones excitadas no eran nada con lo que sucedía sobre la cama del auror. "Creo que puedes adelantar eso." Murmuró totalmente avergonzado su padre.

"¿Por qué, padre? Es una excelente muestra de sensualidad y erotismo, toda una obra de arte al puro estilo Malfoy." Musitó con evidente picardía y algo de orgullo.

"Draco." Gruñó Lucius y Draco supo que tendría que dejar la escena para otra ocasión.

"Está bien, está bien." Hizo un ademán con la varita y la escena se adelantó hasta un punto en donde el auror aparecía escribiendo sobre el escritorio de su habitación. Draco no esperó que su padre le ordenara ampliar la ilusión, la imagen se agrandó hasta convertirse en un detallado cuadro de lo que estaba haciendo el auror. Lucius reconoció el anillo sobre el escritorio y sus ojos intentaron ver el pergamino. Una lechuza esperaba en la ventana, una de las lechuzas nuevas. Lucius maldijo en su mente.

La imagen pasó con claridad todos los detalles excepto a quién iba dirigida la carta. Esta vez Lucius maldijo en voz alta y Draco suspiró. Esa iba a ser un día largo como ninguno.

* * *

Draco mordisqueó uno de los panecillos que uno de los elfos había traído a la oficina de su padre junto con el té de la tarde. Todo el día se la habían pasado mirando la vida del auror y aunque habían descubierto algunos detalles perturbadores acerca del hombre no habían más pistas de lo que necesitaban saber. Todo era aparentemente normal... si a normal podía llamársele que de mañana, día y noche que el joven se hallara en la habitación de huéspedes su padre le saltaba encima. Sintió que su padre se quedaba muy quieto y volvió su atención a la imagen. Una lechuza desconocida había llegado y traía un paquete que entregó directamente a las manos del auror. Los largos cabellos del auror estaban sueltos y cubrían su rostro ensombreciéndolo más. Lucius recordaba esa noche, el auror se había comportado más pasivo que de costumbre.

Ambos vieron cómo del paquete producía un tubo de ensayo cuyo contenido destapó y bebió de un sólo sorbo antes de tirar el cristal dentro de la chimenea. Lucius se levantó de un salto y salió de la oficina pero Draco no le prestó atención, con un movimiento de varita hizo que la imagen retrocediera y se detuviera en el momento justo en que el auror arrojaba el vidrio hacia la chimenea, el tubo de ensayo flotando en el aire. Lo observó y lo observó para finalmente dejarse ir hacia atrás.

En esos momentos su padre regresaba con los restos del tubo de cristal que habían quedado en la chimenea y todos los pedazos de vidrio que pudo recuperar. No había nada reconocible pero cuando sus labios pronunciaron el hechizo de restauración el cristal estuvo nuevamente en perfecto estado. Draco lo tomó y lo levantó contra la luz, como temía, sus sentidos volvieron a comprobar lo que no podía rechazar.

"Severus." Susurró y su padre asintió.

"Por eso estaba en el hospital aquel día."

"Pero Severus lo odiaba tanto como cualquiera."

"Deudas." Dijo de pronto su padre dando suavemente sobre el escritorio. "Estoy seguro que Severus tiene una deuda con Harry."

"¿Querría deshacerse de Potter?"

"No lo creo improbable. Después de todo y por más miembro de la Orden del Fénix que haya sido, Severus era un mortífago, traidor sí, pero mortífago de todas formas. Uno con muchas más agallas de lo que imaginaba."

"No... hay algo que no está bien aquí." Murmuró Draco. "Potter confiaba en él... demasiado. El frasco ni siquiera tenía una etiqueta, nada con lo cual poder identificarlo y lo tomó sin chistar." Draco volvió sus ojos hacia la imagen y permitió que continuara su curso. Vio al auror sonreír como no lo había visto, una sonrisa serena, tranquila y los labios se movieron silenciosamente. Volvió la imagen atrás y los labios volvieron a moverse. "Pareciera que dice algo." Se volvió hacia su padre y lo vio pálido más que de costumbre.

"Está hecho." Susurró Lucius y ya no hubo dudas en la mente de ninguno de los Malfoy de lo que había sucedido. El hombre se levantó de su escritorio y comenzó a prepararse para salir.

"¿A dónde vas?" Preguntó Draco confundido.

"¿A dónde más? Voy a visitar a Severus Snape, él tiene que tener el remedio para la poción que se tomó Harry."

"Pero padre, Severus es miembro de la Orden del Fénix, ex espía. ¿Crees que quiera ayudarte?" Lucius detuvo todos sus movimientos sin levantar la cabeza. Su hijo tenía razón. Severus nunca había sido realmente un mortífago así que no podía esperar su favor en el asunto.

"Habrá que averiguarlo." Y nuevamente estuvo en movimiento.

Draco lo vio salir de la oficina y sólo entonces se acercó y tomó la esfera que había pertenecido al auror. Intentó hacerla funcionar de la misma forma que había hecho funcionar la suya, pero no dio resultados porque al parecer el auror no había pedido comunicarse nuevamente.

Arrugó el entrecejo con molestia. Había algo que aún no podía entender acerca del moreno de ojos verdes. Blaise no había querido hablarle del hombre y sabía que tenía suficiente información, pero cada vez que sacaba el tema Blaise se cerraba completamente. Con el trabajo que le costaba que el medimago le abriera su corazón, Draco no había arriesgado la conversación mas que una o dos veces.

No sabía si le molestaba que su padre continuara obsesionado con el auror, esos días, con la seguridad de que la detestada presencia no estaría entre medio suyo y de su padre le habían dado un buen respiro a sus propias psicosis. En esos momentos, hundido en aquel coma, Potter no representaba peligro alguno por lo que podía pensar con más claridad lo que había sucedido.

El auror había encontrado a su padre acabado de escapar de Azkabán y lo había escondido, luego había ido en su búsqueda para liberarlo finalmente de las garras del Ministerio. Había incluso llegado al extremo de auto envenenarse para evitar su presencia en la corte y que su testimonio fuera usado en contra de Lucius. Luego los había liberado de sus deudas mágicas... y finalmente había desaparecido de sus vidas.

Pero para Draco aún existía una razón que el auror no había mostrado para todos esos actos de supuesto heroísmo Gryffindor. Desde que había conocido a Potter algo le decía que aquel corazón era en el fondo el de una serpiente, astuto... manipulador... cómo sino podría haber vencido al Lord y ahora haber planificado todo aquello. Tenía que haber una razón y cuando la encontrara todo lo demás caería en su lugar. Pero tenía que saber más detalles y sólo Blaise podía dárselos... Blaise y los desagradables amigos del auror.

* * *

"Buenas tardes, Severus." Saludó Lucius parado frente a la puerta de la oficina del profesor de pociones de Hogwarts y cabeza de la casa de Slytherin. "¿Puedo pasar?" Preguntó cuando el hombre no lo invitó ni siquiera a pasar. Con el ceño arrugado pero incapaz de negarle el paso Severus se hizo a un lado y cerró la puerta cuando se trasladó al interior. El lugar era frío, tanto como cualquiera de los escondrijos que el Lord alguna vez había utilizado. Como esperaba el hombre no le mostró siquiera un lugar para sentarse, pero no iba a llamarle la atención.

"¿Qué se te ofrece, Malfoy?" Lucius no pudo evitar un gesto de malestar ante el tono seco del hombre. ¿Pero qué podía esperar de un hombre que al final había demostrado odiar todo lo que alguna vez se había relacionado con el Lord, incluyendo al que lo había destruido?

"Sólo platicar un poco. Me interesa saber qué has logrado encontrar en tu análisis del cuerpo de Harry." Severus arqueó una ceja pero no mostró sorpresa.

"¿Desde cuándo le interesa el bienestar del señor Potter a un Malfoy?" Preguntó en un susurro con una sonrisa socarrona que casi hizo a Lucius morder el anzuelo.

"¿Desde que vive en mi casa¿Desde que me libró de Azkabán¿Desde que me calienta la cama en las noches?" Vio con satisfacción cómo el profesor tomaba un leve color rojizo en sus mejillas.

"No te pedí detalles de tu vida privada con el mocoso." Siseó Severus enojado. "Y si deseas saber de los resultados te diré que aún no he podido terminarlos."

"¿Cuánto tiempo puede tomarle a un maestro de pociones de tu nivel verificar si la poción que tomó Potter es de tu creación o no?" Sonrió cuando vio al profesor abrir los ojos una fracción, sabiendo que había tomado al hombre por sorpresa y que con el gesto le comprobaba que lo que decía era cierto.

"No sé de que estás hablando."

"Claro que lo sabes, Severus." Sacó de entre su túnica el frasco de la poción y se lo extendió al hombre quien lo tomó con dedos temblorosos. "Encontré esto en las cenizas de la habitación de Harry. En un principio dudé que fuera tuya pero Draco me lo confirmó. Aparentemente conoce a la perfección tus cristales."

"¿Qué es lo que quieres?" Susurró apretando con fuerza el cristal.

"Quiero que lo despiertes."

"No puedo."

"¿Por qué no?"

"Me puso un hechizo..." Susurró aún más bajo y Lucius se preocupó al ver en el rostro del profesor un gesto de derrota. El hombre se sujetó de su escritorio con fuerza mientras cerraba los ojos como si necesitara algo de voluntad para continuar hablando. Al cabo y con un fuerte suspiro continuó. "El muy maldito me puso un hechizo cuando me envió la carta pidiéndome la poción. Me llevó unos días darme cuenta que el coma en el que había entrado podía deberse a la poción y cuando intenté comenzar a preparar el antídoto ya no pude. Sólo yo conozco el antídoto, no lo había escrito en papel, era una poción nueva y él lo sabía. Y ahora no puedo ni escribir las instrucciones o repetirlas o simplemente seguirlas yo mismo. Si el Ministerio se entera nada podrá salvarme de Azkabán. No es una imperdonable pero el maldito mocoso la hizo imperdonable porque ahora no existe una cura disponible." Severus se dejó caer en uno de los sillones exhausto. "La única forma que tengo para prepararla es que exista una situación de emergencia."

"¿Una situación de emergencia?"

"Sí... un segundo Lord, algo por el estilo. Una situación de vida o muerte que requiera su presencia consciente de forma inevitable." Ahora Lucius comenzaba a entender el sentimiento de derrota que permeaba el ánimo del profesor por lo que se sentó en el sillón que quedaba frente a frente.

"¿Por qué le enviaste la poción en primer lugar?" Quizo saber. No parecía que el profesor lo hubiera hecho por voluntad propia.

"¿Por qué? Ja, ese maldito Gryffindor fue uno de mis mejores estudiantes." Lucius arqueó una ceja. "¿No lo sabías? Estuvo un año siguiéndome hasta las respiraciones. Fue una pesadilla... pero debo admitir que fue el mejor." Volvió a pasarse la mano por el rostro estrujando sin piedad sus facciones. "Aprendió no sólo el arte de crear pociones, sino todos los trucos que mi experiencia en... las artes oscuras le pudo brindar."

"No lo dudo." Musitó el rubio con franqueza haciendo que el profesor se volteara a verlo. "Pero hay algo más¿cierto?" Susurró con gentileza mirando profundamente en aquellos orbes negros como petróleo.

"Deuda de magos." Susurraron ambos a la vez y nuevamente se dedicaron a rumiar pensamientos en silencio.

Lucius comenzó a darle vueltas al asunto. Una situación de vida o muerte... no la había... a menos que él mismo inventara una. Y si podía engañar a Severus el tiempo suficiente para que creara el antídoto. Seguramente el hechizo dependía de lo que creyera la víctima, no podía ser de otra forma... ¿o sí?

Media hora más tarde continuaban en silencio, pero esta vez cada uno acunaba un vaso de brandy. Lucius sorbió con su usual elegancia el licor, sus ojos azules perdidos en un punto de la nada sin mover un músculo y apenas sin respirar, semejando una hermosa escultura. Se había estrujado el cerebro buscando una solución, sólo necesitaba convencer a Severus de que tenía una buena razón... una razón de vida o muerte donde sólo el auror fuera el indicado para resolverla. Se levantó lentamente. "Creo que será mejor retirarme. Estoy cansado y no hay nada más que pueda hacer. Al menos ahora sé con certeza que hay una forma de sacarlo del coma." Severus se puso en pie también y le dio una mirada seriamente curiosa tratando de leerlo al parecer sin éxito. Esperó pacientemente hasta que se hubo puesto la capa que se había retirado al entrar a sus habitaciones.

"Malfoy... ¿Realmente qué es lo que te interesa de Potter?" La pregunta hizo que el hombre se detuviera en su retirada y acariciara levemente la cabeza en forma de serpiente de su adorado bastón. Sonrió soslayadamente al hombre, era por esa perspicacia que lo admiraba.

"¿No puede un Malfoy querer algo sin segundas razones?" La sonrisa esta vez le llegó hasta el cielo de los ojos. "Tienes razón, Severus, tengo una razón, pero eso es asunto mío." Con una leve inclinación de cabeza salió dejando al profesor aún más confundido que en un principio.

Al salir al pasillo no pudo menos que apretar los dientes mientras enfocaba sus acciones hacia una sola meta. "Hasta el infierno, Potter... ida y vuelta si es necesario... hasta el infierno."

* * *

Gracias por leer. 


	17. Capítulo 17

* * *

**Capítulo 17**

* * *

Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.

Gracias a...

**Liliz Black** - Ejem, qué bien que te gusta la historia. El primer intento de Lucius no le saldrá como quiere... pero algo es algo, ya verás. Por cierto, muchas, muchas gracias por los ánimos. 

**Maggie** - Muchísimas gracias por también dejar comentario aquí, sé que en Slashevaen también dejas. Espero que te guste el capítulo si no es que ya lo has leído.

**Chibi-Kaise**- Muchas gracias por leerlo, que es la intención de la historia que alguien la disfrute.

**Luzy Snape** - Muchas gracias por las felicitaciones atrasadas, igual se aceptan de corazón. Espero que este capítulo te agrade al igual que el resto de la historia porque va a tomar un giro hacia lo inesperado.

**Lexusiren** - Muchas gracias por mantenerte leyendo, no tienes por qué preocuparte por dejar comentario, con saber que alguien lo lee es suficiente para mí.

* * *

La noche encontró a Draco nuevamente en el estudio de Blaise. Le parecía extraño que el galeno no llegara. Sabía que su ronda había terminado hacía unas cuatro horas pero tardaba aproximadamente una hora más en salir del hospital, nunca tardaba tanto. Se levantó de su lugar al escuchar los pasos tras la puerta y se extrañó aún más cuando la misma tardó demasiado tiempo en abrirse por lo que decidió abrirla él mismo. El susto que recibió, de gracia, no fue suficiente para hacerlo atacar a la persona que vio frente a la puerta, tambaleándose y desmadejada.

"¡Blaise!" Exclamó mientras lo hacía entrar al estudio. "¿Dónde demonios estabas?" Preguntó enojado al ver el estado en que llegaba el joven galeno.

"Shhhssshh, hasta suenas... como si fueras mi mujer... aunque creo que el término corr... corrrrrecto es marido porque siempre me tienes pisssado." Masculló evidentemente borracho.

"Estás borracho." Exclamó incrédulo pero su amigo... amante sólo atinó a encogerse de hombros.

"Pensé que no te darías cuenta." Caminó unos pasos, tambaleándose peligrosamente pero no perdió el equilibrio del todo, fue cuando quiso quitarse la ropa que tuvo que recostarse del pasillo que llevaba a la habitación. "Fue un día largo... y agotador. Puedes quedarte si quieres pero hoy no quiero nada de sexo." Se detuvo el tiempo suficiente para encontrar la perilla del baño. "Así que puedes volver a cerrarte los pantalones porque hoy no habrá comida caliente para nadie."

Draco se quedó viendo un rato el pasillo vacío hasta que escuchó el agua del baño correr. Sólo entonces se acercó y viendo que Blaise había dejado la puerta abierta se asomó a ella. La visión lo atormentó mucho más que aquella de haber visto las sábanas de su cama manchadas de sangre. Bajo la luz del baño pudo ver claramente lo que no había podido ver en el pasillo, el cuerpo temblaba levemente mientras Blaise se sujetaba del lavabo. No se acercó hasta que escuchó los sollozos.

"Blaise... ¿qué te sucede?" Susurró al tiempo que le recogía los cabellos para verle el rostro.

"Estoy cansado, sólo eso. Necesito una ducha." Murmuró torpemente con la nariz congestionada.

"Está bien." Blaise lo sintió salir del baño y terminó de quitarse lo que le quedaba de ropa. Con mucha torpeza y algo de suerte quedó bajo la ducha y abrió el agua fría para su sorpresa. Al rato logró graduar el agua lo más caliente que pudo resistirla y se quedó allí, pegado a la pared.

Justo había intentado ese día hablar con Hermione y lo que la joven le había dicho, a pesar de carecer de rencor lo había herido de igual forma, pero la entendía, después de todo parecía que no iba a poder escapar esta vez de la obsesión llamada Draco Malfoy. Luego de eso se había dedicado a remediar el dolor con alcohol, razón por la cual había llegado a la casa en aquel estado. Pero era como estar maldito, no bien había llegado al estudio la puerta se había abierto y había dejado entrever los rubios cabellos de su tormento.

En su mente no había escapatoria, no podía por su propia voluntad alejarse de Draco pero tampoco quería permanecer cerca en aquellas circunstancias, sabiendo que el rubio no sentía mas que deseo, no por quién era... sino porque estaba disponible. También se odiaba por eso, por no poder negarse siquiera a eso.

Terminó de asearse con tanta lentitud como pudo temiendo el momento en que tendría que salir y encontrarse con Draco. Pero incluso intentando retrasar la hora de salir de la ducha se halló más pronto de lo que hubiera querido frente a la puerta de la habitación. Suspiró resignado y deseó estar mucho más borracho de lo que en realidad se encontraba, lo suficiente como para olvidar quién estaba al otro lado y para qué lo esperaba.

"¿Blay, no vas a entrar?" Murmuró Draco desde la oscuridad del cuarto. Sus ojos grises iluminados como los de un gato, provocándole algo de temor en su estado. Cruzó el umbral y se acercó a la cama dejándose caer en ella. De inmediato aquellos brazos que eran su perdición se aferraron a su pecho y el cuerpo a su espalda. Hermione tenía razón... él nunca podría alejarse de Draco.

Se recostó sobre el pecho del rubio y cerró los ojos dejándose ir en las caricias con amargura. Los pálidos dedos recorrieron sus cabellos con aparente ternura, dando paso a que Draco hundiera su rostro en ellos.

"Blaise... cuéntame qué te pasa... por favor."

"No es nada, Dray."

"Algo te sucede y no sé lo que pueda ser. Háblame." Volvió a suplicarle el rubio pero Blaise Zabini se negaba a contarle nada de lo que le sucedía. "¿Quieres hablarme de lo que hiciste hoy¿No?" Lo sintió negar y suspiró levemente. "¿Puedo hablarte de mi día?" Dijo un poco más bajo. No obtuvo respuesta pero tampoco tuvo una negativa por lo que decidió arriesgarse.

"Hoy padre salió de nuevo a visitar a Potter. No sé qué logró sacarle a Snape pero ahora se pasa mucho más tiempo en el hospital. Me gustaría saber qué es lo que hace allí todo el día."

"Quizás está esperando a que Potter despierte."

"No va a despertar."

"¿Por qué no?" Preguntó extrañado, prestándole algo de atención al rubio.

"Encontramos evidencia de que tomó una poción, el cristal tenía la marca de Snape." El moreno se volteó lo mejor que pudo para ver a su compañero intentando al parecer decir algo, pero las frases morían incompletas en sus labios. Finalmente cerró los ojos.

"Finalmente lo hizo." Draco arqueó una platinada ceja mirando fijamente el rostro de su renuente compañero. "Debí saber que no podría detenerlo..."

"¿Detenerlo, de hacer eso?" Preguntó Draco confundido.

"Potter tenía tendencias suicidas. Es increíble que no lo notaras."

"Pensé que ese era su trabajo." Musitó con algo de molestia por el giro que tomaba el tema.

"Sufría de una enfermedad poco usual..."

"¿Una enfermedad?" Preguntó con curiosidad. Zabini se llevó un dedo a la sien y se señaló varias veces.

"Una enfermedad aquí. Estaba obsesionado con ustedes dos." Dejó caer la cabeza en la almohada cansado.

"Ya lo sabía. Quería destruirnos."

"No, Draco, no lo entiendes. No quería destruirlos, todo lo contrario." Sabía que manoteaba en el aire de forma tonta pero estaba ebrio y eso le daba derecho a hacer el ridículo.

"No sabes lo que dices, Blaise."

"Sé lo que digo." Murmuró volteándose hacia el lado contrario de Draco. "Conozco los síntomas y sé que es imposible de curar..." El resto de la noche pasó en silencio hasta que ambos cayeron dormidos. Primero Blaise y luego Draco que se quedó pensando en las palabras que el galeno le había compartido.

* * *

La tenue luz de la habitación de Harry en San Mungo comenzaba a molestarle. Esa mañana había intentado infructuosamente convencer a la directiva del hospital de permitirle mover al auror a la mansión donde él personalmente se encargaría de proveer lo necesario para que estuviera tan bien atendido como en la institución médica. El único estorbo... por así decirlo, había sido que no había aceptado que uno de los medimagos o enfermeras del hospital fuera trasladado igualmente a la mansión.

Claro que había pensado en Blaise Zabini, en esos momentos no había un candidato mejor puesto que ya contaba con la confianza de Lucius y con la del hospital. Pero aún no estaba listo para ceder a esa demanda del hospital, por más tonta que le pareciera, sin embargo, a esas horas de la tarde comenzaba a ver el pequeño tecnicismo como una buena idea.

Su mirada volvió al rostro del auror que descansaba plácidamente sin una sola preocupación en el mundo. "¿Qué podría ser lo suficientemente importante como para que regresaras?" Susurró.

En aquellos días había tenido suficiente tiempo para meditar en su aparente obsesión con el hombre que dormía en aquella cama. Al principio había pensado que era una simple necesidad de un cuerpo caliente y complaciente como lo había sido Potter. Pero mientras más tiempo pasaba al lado de la cama hurgando su mente por una buena mentira para engañar el hechizo que Snape tenía en su cuerpo. "Voy a encontrar la forma... así tenga que convertirme en el próximo Lord Oscuro." Musitó inclinándose hacia el oído de Harry. Justo entonces escuchó unos leves toques a la puerta. Se separó levemente y para su sorpresa, fue Draco el que entró por la puerta.

Lucía desmadejado de primera intención. Los ojos gris azulosos fueron a parar a la figura en la cama mientras se acercaba con pasos que no hablaban de orgullo Malfoy sino de cansancio. "¿Cómo estás, hijo?" Preguntó con suavidad. El recién llegado hizo un gesto despreocupado con la mano mientras se dejaba caer, para sorpresa de su padre, en el borde de la cama. Lucius le dio una mirada reprobatoria pero Draco no parecía estarle prestando atención.

"¿Cómo está?" Murmuró viendo la forma con intensidad. Lucius no pudo evitar arquear una ceja, no era como si Draco hubiera mostrado interés alguno aún cuando lo había ayudado a descubrir a su maestro de pociones.

"Bien. Sin cambios."

"¿Qué dijo Severus?"

"Es uno de sus inventos líquidos. El problema es que no hay un remedio... o al menos es imposible obtenerlo."

"Se ve muy tranquilo." El silencio se alargó y la mirada siguió prendada de la forma dormida. Lucius finalmente entendió que Draco estaba intentando reunir el valor necesario para hablarle.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres hablar, Draco?" Sin equivocarse su hijo levantó finalmente el rostro en su dirección y luego de unos segundos de confusión dejó entrever una levísima sonrisa comentándose a sí mismo que su padre aún lo conocía a la perfección.

"Blaise."

"Ah..."

"El... creo que siento algo por él, pero no estoy muy seguro. Menos ahora que estoy seguro de que ha estado evadiéndome." Cruzó elegantemente las piernas sobre los tobillos para continuar. "No quiero obligarlo a mi presencia, pero tampoco quiero dejarlo ir y comienzo a sentirme estúpido esperándolo en su estudio todas las noches."

"¿Lo esperas todas las noches en su estudio?" Preguntó Lucius con un cuarto de sonrisa que mostraba algo de burla pero Draco contraatacó de inmediato.

"Tú mejor que nadie debes saberlo, padre... es muy parecido a esperar por Potter junto a su cama sin hacer nada."

"Touché." Draco sonrió al sentir en su padre aquella calma Malfoy que siempre había conocido. De hecho... era la misma calma que su padre mostraba cuando comenzaba a... planear meticulosamente su agenda personal... aquella que incluía a sus contactos externos.

"¿Qué tienes en mente?" Preguntó con una sonrisa tan maliciosa que hubiera hecho sonreír al mismísimo Voldemort.

"¿Te molestaría demasiado tener otro miembro en la familia? Sólo para convencer a Severus de que trabaje en una poción que necesito." Comentó Lucius con serenidad. Draco abrió un poco los ojos sin poderlo creer pero de inmediato su rostro cambió.

"¿Cómo vas a hacer para que parezca real? Quiero decir... conoces a Severus, no puedes simplemente decirle y ya, el hombre va a venir personalmente a verificarlo. Estoy seguro que utilizará todos los hechizos que conozca, que son muchos de por sí, para comprobarlo."

"Podrías ayudarme a distraerlo un poco..."

"¿Yo?"

"Ayúdame y encontraré una forma de que Zabini no pueda evitarte más." Draco asintió tan fácilmente que Lucius sólo pudo darle una mirada divertida. Quizás su hijo podría olvidarse de Harry y vivir su vida de una buena vez. "Perfecto. Y si eso no funciona entonces te aconsejo que te mudes y te cambies el apellido porque me voy a convertir en el próximo señor oscuro del mundo mágico."

Ante tal declaración Draco lo observó sin saber si su padre bromeaba, pero algo en aquellos ojos azules le decía que si tenía que llegar a tales extremos, su padre lo haría.

* * *

Cuando Severus recibió la carta su primera reacción fue echarse a reír como un desquiciado. Luego sus instintos de espía le dijeron que aquello no era más que un engaño para romper el hechizo que Potter le había puesto. No era que no quisiera romper el hechizo y darle el bendito remedio al auror, era que no conocía las verdaderas intenciones del hombre. Era por esa razón que se hallaba en esos momentos caminando con toda la dignidad que caminar tan aprisa le permitía. Al entrar a la habitación del auror entrecerró los ojos, no sólo se hallaba allí Lucius Malfoy, sino también su hijo. Dos serpientes en una sola habitación no significaban nada bueno.

"Buenas tardes, caballeros." Saludó algo tenso. Ambos rubios le devolvieron el saludo con tanta amabilidad que todas sus alarmas de alerta volvieron a dispararse. "¿Y el testigo?"

"Draco será mi testigo en este caso." Snape asintió. No había ley que prohibiera que los miembros de una misma familia fungieran como testigos al querer comprobar un embarazo, de hecho, era una costumbre muy regular.

"Bien... entonces puedo proceder a verificar lo que me indicaste en tu carta." Lucius asintió y se apartó del cuerpo del auror dándole una mirada de advertencia a su hijo. Draco se acercó al lado de su ex profesor fingiendo una inmensa curiosidad por el proceso. Mientras Snape recitaba el levemente complicado hechizo Draco comenzó a hablar, a preguntar cosas acerca del embarazo masculino y a simplemente entorpecer la labor del hombre. Snape continuó recitando entre dientes, algo molesto por el comportamiento de su ex alumno y sin poder creer que el joven no conociera las respuestas a algunas de sus propias preguntas.

Tanta era la incomodidad de Snape que no pudo notar cuando Lucius sacó su varita y recitó en susurros un hechizo que manipularía el resultado del hechizo. Finalmente el resultado del hechizo se concentró en un pergamino que flotó en el aire unos segundos antes de que Severus lo tomara en sus manos. Leyó con cuidado y sus ojos se agrandaron levemente.

"Felicidades." Susurró luego de unos segundos. "Creo que tendré que regresar a mi laboratorio de inmediato y ver si esto cualifica como una buena razón para crear lo que me pediste, Lucius." El rubio asintió levemente. "Pero antes me gustaría invitarlos a un trago, para celebrar. Ser padre, aunque sea por segunda vez es un privilegio."

"Encantado." Draco también asintió y cuando Snape se dirigió a la puerta ambos lo siguieron. Justo fuera de la puerta el maestro de pociones se detuvo.

"Ahh... creo que olvidé algo." Dijo volteando con las intenciones de regresar.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Lucius evidentemente nervioso.

"Olvidé verificar el sexo de la criatura, obviamente. ¿Serían tan amables de esperarme aquí?"

"Pero... es que quería que fuera... una sorpresa. Severus, déjalo para más tarde."

"No, no, no, Lucius, permíteme, si quieres no te lo digo, sólo me tomará unos segundos." Severus sonrió ampliamente, sabía desde un principio que era una treta del hombre, pero le sorprendía que incluso Draco estuviera dispuesto a cooperar. Debía haber una razón tras ello. Sin esperar a que los dos hombres se recuperaran susurró el hechizo de embarazo nuevamente. Tenía toda la certeza que el primero había sido de alguna forma manipulado. Esta vez completó el hechizo con las palabras que indicarían el género del bebé... si existía.

El pergamino flotó frente a sus ojos, esta vez lo tomó con mucha más parsimonia y lo abrió sin poder contener una pequeña sonrisa, misma que desapareció al leer la última línea del pergamino.

"¿Y bien?" Preguntó Lucius nervioso aún.

"¿Realmente quieres saber?" Preguntó Severus con lentitud haciendo que Lucius lo mirara preocupado. ¿Acaso había algo malo en Harry? Claro que ahora Severus le diría cuán tonta había sido su treta.

"Sí... bueno, ya que hiciste el hechizo..."

"Es un niño." Dijo sin expresión el hombre de cabellos negros. "Felicidades."

"¿Un niño?" Preguntó confundido. ¿No estaba supuesto a decir que Harry no estaba esperando?

"¿Un niño?" Preguntó también Draco y el maestro de pociones gruñó.

"¿Acaso no lo dije lo suficientemente claro? Es un niño, tiene un mes y está en perfecto estado."

"Un niño..." Susurró Lucius dándole una mirada aprehensiva a su hijo. Seguramente las alucinaciones de Azkabán regresaban ahora que pensaba que finalmente se había recuperado. "Voy a ser padre."

"Por segunda vez." Murmuró Severus y justo entonces los ojos de Lucius quedaron en blanco y su cuerpo perdió la facultad para mantenerse en pie.

* * *

Gracias por leer. 


	18. Capítulo 18

* * *

**Capítulo 18**

* * *

Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. 

Gracias a...

**Chibi-Kaisie** - Harry pide la poción porque sólo así puede desaparecer de la vida de los Malfoy... es sólo que tampoco sabía lo que estaba pasando ya en su interior.

**Luzy Snape** - Digamos que tengo malas experiencias en cuestión de embarazos múltiples y embarazos sencillos y aunque no me hayan pasado directamente a mí pues le han pasado a personas demasiado cercanas a mi corazón como para que no me duela... pero en fin, ya todo está mejor. Gracias por seguir la historia aquí y allá.

**Sonomi Yuy Maxwell** - Ejem, no me molesta para nada así que no te disculpes, al contrario, gracias por el apoyo.

**Shinigami Liliz Black** - Sorry por la espera, no tengo excusas, pero al menos aquí está el capítulo. ¿Será que no quiero terminar la historia y por eso no le sigo escribiendo? En fin, no pienso dejarla colgada, de eso puedes estar segura. Muchas gracias por estar al pendiente.

**Asil Blaxk** - Jajaja, de nada. (carita feliz)

**Escila** - Uhhh ¿realmente quieres saber cómo fue que se embarazó? Jajajaj¡ pensé que habías leído los lemons! Ummhhh... siempre volteo las cosas al final, jeje.

Bueno, ahora les dejo con mis enredos y mis locuras.

* * *

"Hey... ¿cómo estás?" Susurró Draco con voz suave. La respuesta fue apenas un gorjeo pero Draco tomó al niño de la cuna colocándolo con mucho cuidado sobre su hombro. El pequeño de apenas dos meses se movió por unos instantes hasta que encontró una posición cómoda y desde allí, con su cabecita de lado sobre el hombro de Draco, comenzó a observar los alrededores con enormes ojos grises. El cuarto estaba pintado de azul claro de tal forma que imitaba un cielo lleno de nubes semi transparentes, varios querubines se movían sobre la pintura atrayendo la atención de la pequeña criatura. "Lucien, es hora de la mamila." Lo cargó hasta una mecedora que había en la habitación junto a la cual había una botella caliente de leche. Con cuidado lo acomodó en su regazo y luego de varios intentos finalmente el pequeño comenzó a chupar la leche. Draco suspiró. El pequeño Lucien apenas comía, apenas lloraba, de hecho, era tan tranquilo que podía pasar desapercibido a cualquiera. Su padre estaba preocupado, temía que el pequeño tuviera alguna extraña condición, por eso habían comenzado a buscar la opinión de varios medimagos expertos en pediatría. Todos le habían asegurado que el niño estaba bien, que no había nada de qué preocuparse pero él seguía teniendo sus dudas especialmente porque a ninguno de los pediatras se le había comentado el hecho de que el estado del padre se debiera a una poción. 

Draco le había tomado un extraño cariño que incluso a su padre dejaba algo confundido. Bueno, quién habría imaginado que a Draco Malfoy le gustaban los niños o al menos que le gustaba pasar tiempo con su hermanito en específico. Había llegado a desafiar a su padre varias veces sacando al pequeño de su cuna y cuarto por no querer dejarlo con los elfos domésticos que se suponía lo cuidaban. Lucius insistía en que los elfos podrían cuidar del pequeño mucho mejor que Draco quien podía cometer errores graves sólo porque nunca antes había cuidado de uno.

Lo que Lucius no sabía era que mientras él pasaba los días en su ir y venir buscando la forma de apresurar a Severus o de conseguir algún evento que requiriera con urgencia la presencia del auror Draco se la había pasado en la habitación de Potter.

El caso fue que uno de esos días que ya no podía recordar, cansado del distanciamiento de Blaise y de ver cómo lo iba perdiendo cada vez más se había internado en el cuarto del auror comatoso y embarazado y como un tonto había comenzado a contarle sus problemas. Era fácil, Potter no podía escuchar, no podía responder, no podía opinar ni contarlo a nadie pero él se había sentido mucho mejor. Desde entonces había comenzado a pasar más tiempo en aquella habitación y por ende había terminado siendo testigo de cómo el vientre de Harry se iba hinchando día a día.

Uno de esos días se había arriesgado y movido por la curiosidad había levantado el pijama de hospital. Tenía que ver cómo era que se veía en realidad. La clara piel del vientre se había llenado de venas y tenía una extraña apariencia brillosa. Ver lo llevó a tocar y con el corazón en la boca había puesto sus dedos temblorosos en aquella piel tan cálida. Ese día había sido suficiente con probar tocarlo pero la curiosidad nunca se satisface, simplemente cambia la pregunta.

Había acariciado el vientre hasta que un día había puesto su oído para intentar escuchar y al llegar a los ocho meses casi se había desmayado al ver cómo la piel cambiaba de forma repentinamente haciendo que se aupara y que el bulto se moviera a un lado. Uno de esos días había sentido el leve golpe contra su mano y desde entonces había perdido el corazón en pos de aquella criatura no nacida que llevaba su sangre.

Luego el suceso se había vuelto costumbre hasta el punto que a veces coincidía con su padre quien pensaba que su hijo estaba en el hospital para verlo a él pues el joven apenas pasaba tiempo en la mansión.

El resultado de todo ese extraño acercamiento había sido un pequeño que sólo podía calmarse cuando escuchaba la voz de su medio hermano. El pequeño Lucien era tan tranquilo que un pequeño sollozo era considerado una rabieta por Draco. Su padre, al verlo tan apegado a la criatura había decidido permitirle la cercanía pero aún así habían momentos en que su hijo mayor simplemente se pasaba de la raya.

En esos momentos alimentaba al pequeño, esta vez porque su padre se lo había pedido. Justo ese día traerían a Potter a la casa y su padre se hallaba dándole instrucciones a las enfermeras y medimagos para acomodarlo. Había luchado con uñas y dientes para que finalmente le permitieran traerlo a la casa. Quién hubiera pensado que aunque el embarazo del joven había sido suficiente razón para permitir que Snape comenzara a preparar el remedio para despertarlo, no fuera lo suficientemente urgente como para terminarla antes de un año. De hecho, tomaría ocho meses más para completar el brebaje. Pero a Draco no le molestaba en lo absoluto. Le había tomado tal cariño al pequeño que practicamente era su nana a tiempo por completo y mientras más tiempo pudiera pasar con él mejor.

La única razón por la que Lucius no había puesto el grito en el cielo además de estar ocupado con Potter era porque la actitud de Draco había cambiado ciento ochenta grados. Para completar el pequeño Lucien en nada se parecía a su padre comatoso, tenía los cabellos rubios casi blancos, los ojos grises y una carita angelical de rosadas mejillas. Podía decirse que era una copia de Lucius, por eso el nombre y Draco sólo podía imaginar... añorar que el niño le perteneciera a él y no a su padre y al auror. Pero esos pensamientos se los guardaba muy en el fondo de su corazón.

Con tortuosa lentitud el pequeño terminó su leche y Draco se dedicó a cambiarlo y arreglarlo para llevarlo con su padre. Lo vistió completamente de blanco y lo envolvió en una cobija azul bebé. Luego de que los medimagos se retiraran llevaría al niño a ver a su "madre" dormida.

Al salir se encontró con Blaise quien lo saludó cortésmente con una levísima sonrisa. Aún añoraba que el galeno le permitiera acercarse pero el tiempo que pasaba con Lucien le impedía preocuparse demasiado.

Zabini por su parte había notado el cambio en su persona pero aún se sentía inseguro. Cierto que había sido para mejor, el rubio sonreía más y se le veía mejor semblante y al verlo con el niño en brazos no podía evitar sentirse extraño.

"¿Qué?" Musitó mientras seguía en la dirección de la habitación de su padre. Lucius había hecho que colocaran a Harry en la habitación contigua a la suya y no la de huéspedes como en un principio.

"Te ves diferente." Comentó Blaise de buen ánimo y sonriendo un poco más.

"¿A qué te refieres?" Murmuró Draco frunciendo el ceño sin tener idea de a qué se refería el moreno.

"Quizás sea la ropa... quizás sea el peinado... pero quizás también sea el bebé que llevas en brazos con el paño que te cuelga del hombro." Draco gruñó, había olvidado el paño que había utilizado para sacarle los gases al pequeño y que ahora colgaba de su hombro arruinando su imagen perfecta. Pero la verdad no era como si le importara demasiado después que tuviera al pequeño Lucien en brazos.

"¿Podrías hacer el favor de quitármelo?" Musitó con media sonrisa. "¿Ya mudaste tus cosas? Me gustaría que me acompañaras a cenar hoy." Comentó con una sonrisa que intentaba seducir al moreno. Lo vio suspirar pero no había demasiado rechazo en su expresión como otras veces en las que simplemente era demasiado evidente. Lucius había convertido al medimago en la nana exclusiva del auror Potter por lo que tendría que mudarse a la mansión. Al menos su padre había cumplido su parte del trato.

Sin embargo no le pesaba en esos momentos. Draco sencillamente había cambiado, todos sus odios y rencores se habían ido por el drenaje en el momento en que había sentido la vida que se gestaba en el hombre que decía detestar. El cambio se había acentuado cuando Lucius le había permitido cargar a la criatura por primera vez y Draco había visto aquellos enormes ojos grises mirarlo seriamente. Cualquiera hubiera dicho que el pequeño lo regañaba por no haberlo cargado antes. Tan unidos eran que más que hermanos parecían padre e hijo. Y eso había permitido que Blaise volviera a interesarse por el rubio que ahora pasaba menos tiempo acosándolo y más tiempo cuidando al pequeño Lucien.

"Lo vas a malcriar." Comentó mientras lo seguía.

"No... Lucien no se va a malcriar. Necesita cariño. Potter no puede dárselo y padre está demasiado ocupado como para estar al pendiente. No me importa cuántos elfos hayan criado a los Malfoy no voy a dejar que corra la misma suerte. Él es diferente." Musitó con una fiereza que hizo que Blaise arqueara una ceja.

"¿Y tú cómo lo sabes¿Te has vuelto experto en niños de repente?" Preguntó más de cerca.

"No... pero Lucien es diferente. Necesita atención para sobrevivir, estoy seguro." El pequeño en sus brazos dio un enorme bostezo y entrecerró los ojos tranquilamente. Era diferente, cualquier niño malcriado lloraría al perder contacto con su padre o su madre pero no importaba cuánto tiempo estuviera solo, Lucien no lloraba a menos que tuviera demasiada hambre cosa que sólo había pasado una vez pues en un principio a Draco se le pasaba el tiempo de atenderlo. Por eso había amenazado a los elfos que si el pequeño hacía apenas un leve sonido tenían que avisarle, así estuviera fuera de la casa. Pero ya Draco no salía de la casa.

"Sabes que Potter despertará en unos meses y tendrás que dejarlo a su cargo." Le advirtió con seriedad. Draco no respondió. Simplemente continuó acariciando los suaves cabellos del pequeño.

"No quiero pensar en eso ahora. Mejor vamos a ver si padre ya terminó con los arreglos necesarios para acomodar a Potter." Blaise sacudió la cabeza, separar a Draco del niño no sería una tarea fácil cuando llegara el momento.

Al llegar a la habitación donde se encontraba Lucius las enfermeras y medimagos ya salían tranquilamente. La figura sobre la cama había dejado de tener aquella apariencia inflada y había vuelto a su figura anterior cosa que continuaba sorprendiendo a Draco. "¿Padre?" Llamó y Lucius apareció con unas mantas adicionales y le hizo señas para que se acercara.

"Aquí vas." Susurró mientras le pasaba el pequeño a su padre quien lo miró detenidamente mientras se acercaba a donde estaba Harry. Con un cuidado que evidenciaba lo poco acostumbrado que estaba a tomar al niño en brazos y bajo la mirada preocupada de Draco lo colocó justo en el pecho de Harry para luego arroparlo y sentarse al lado de la cama. Lucien dio algunos gorjeos complacidos y finalmente se quedó acurrucado cerrando los ojitos con placer.

"¿No son hermosos?" Preguntó Lucius interrumpiendo el silencio y Draco le dio una mirada de soslayo a Blaise quien miraba al hombre con una sonrisa pícara pero en cuanto vio la mirada del rubio un leve rubor le hizo perder la compostura.

"Sí, lo son." Susurró Draco volviendo a ver a la criatura. "¿Y Severus?" Preguntó queriendo saber si la poción había progresado.

"No pude convencerlo, pero me lo esperaba. Sólo quisiera que lo considerara un poco más. Aquí puede tener un laboratorio tan bueno o mejor que el que tiene en Hogwarts."

Draco y Blaise notaron de inmediato la nota desesperanzada en la voz de Lucius y se dieron una breve mirada. "Estoy seguro que encontraremos una forma de acelerar el proceso." Murmuró el rubio intentando animarlo un poco. "De todas formas no creo que sea mucho tiempo."

Pero por más tramas que intentaron la poción no estuvo lista hasta el tiempo exacto que Severus les había indicado. Ocho meses más.

* * *

Ese día Draco se había quedado con Lucien en la habitación del auror. Su padre se hallaba demasiado cansado y entre él y Blaise habían logrado enviarlo a dormir. Lucien que ahora tenía casi un año dormitaba en su pecho con la seguridad que le daba el saberse cerca de su hermano. 

Hacía una semana que Severus le había administrado el antídoto pero Potter no despertaba y su padre había perdido mucho tiempo en vela esperando el ansiado suceso. Sabía que no pasaría mucho tiempo antes que volviera pero mientras tanto no le importaba esperar allí sentado con el pequeño cuyos finos cabellos cubrían su cabecita de tal forma que parecía un suave halo blanco sobre ella. Tenía su puñito completamente metido en la boca pues le picaban las encías y babeaba a mares.

Sonrió al recordar cuál había sido su primera palabra, sospechosamente parecida a su nombre. Además ya se estaba en pie mucho más tiempo aunque seguía siendo tan tranquilo que le preocupaba.

Siguió meciéndolo pero luego de un rato, al ver que su padre tardaba, se acercó a la cama misma y se sentó, dejando al pequeño Lucien sentado al lado del pecho de su padre. El niño se recostó de inmediato, con la manita aún en la boca y la otra sujetando fuertemente las ropas del auror. Deslizó una mano bajo las sábanas y levantó un poco el pijama del moreno para observar la cicatriz de la cesárea mágica. Acarició la piel con sus dedos sintiendo exactamente el lugar donde piel y músculo se separaban casi imperceptiblemente.

Harry no quería despertar pero era imposible permanecer en la oscuridad por más tiempo y no sentir aquellos suaves dedos que acariciaban su vientre. "Lucius..." Susurró con voz grave y enronquecida por el tiempo que había dejado de usarla. ¿Estaría Lucius esperándolo cuando despertara? Entreabrió los ojos levemente y con vista nublada vio unos cabellos largos y rubios¿podría ser él? Luego se enfocó en aquel calor que descansaba sobre su pecho.

Ahh, eso sí podía verlo. Era un pequeño de ojos grises y pálida piel que babeaba su pijama. Un pequeño Malfoy, fue lo primero que le vino a la mente. Hermoso y perfecto mientras chupaba sus deditos. "¿Y tú quién eres, pequeño?" Preguntó con sonrisa adormilada. Tal vez aún soñaba. Severus no podía haberlo despertado, él se había asegurado de ello. Nunca podría existir una amenaza más grande que Voldemort y él lo había derrotado. Tenía que estar soñando por lo que sonrió ampliamente y su brazo rodeó a la criatura. Sintió que perdía algo... que alguien se alejaba de su lado. El toque en su vientre había desaparecido y con un puchero emitió un gruñido descontento.

"Sólo iré a buscar a padre, Potter. ¿Crees que puedas sujetar al bebé?" Arqueó una ceja, esa era la voz de Draco. Extraño sueño en verdad, pero no le molestaba, ese Draco parecía no odiarlo. Asintió tontamente, amorriñado y con ojos cargados de sueño mientras acercaba al pequeño aún más a su pecho.

Se sentía bien el sueño. ¿De quién sería el pequeño? Tenía que ser un Malfoy. Quizás en sus sueños había más de dos Malfoy. Sonrió como un idiota pero no le importaba, los sueños eran sólo eso. Quizás y hasta podía ser suyo, con tan grande obsesión hacia los rubios de ojos grises seguramente si llegaba a ser padre le saldría uno igual. Aunque no imaginaba con qué esposa podría engendrar un niño tan precioso como aquel que ahora tan quietecito descansaba sobre su pecho. "¿Sabes decir papá¿No? A lo mejor no hablas todavía. No importa, ya aprenderás." Murmuró y en su corazón anheló ser él quien le enseñara a hablar.

No pudo seguir metido en su "sueño" porque unos brazos lo tomaron de la cama levantándolo y apretándolo con fuerza. Por suerte tenía bien sujeto al niño pero al rato sintió que alguien se lo quitaba de los brazos y nuevamente se hundía en aquella confusión de calor escuchando confundido su nombre repetido una y otra vez por una voz que conocía perfectamente. "Lucius." Murmuró con una sonrisa. Ahora sí que no quería despertar. Lucius estaba a su lado y eso era más que suficiente para no querer moverse.

"Estás despierto." Murmuraba Lucius contra su cuello en cálidas respiraciones.

"¿Lo estoy?" Preguntó aturdido, comenzaba a despertar un poco más.

"Lo estás." Le aseguró el rubio y Harry no sabía si podía creerle.

"Imposible." Murmuró esta vez abriendo más los ojos. "Mis lentes." Preguntó y Lucius le tendió los cristales que se hallaban en una de las mesas de noche. Sus ojos verdes se abrieron tan sorprendidos que Lucius temió que regresara a la inconsciencia, especialmente porque estaban fijos en Draco.

"Antes que comiences a hacer preguntas déjame contarte lo que ha sucedido." Comenzó a decir Lucius intentando desviar su atención. Harry asintió lentamente sin despegar sus ojos ahora de la criatura. "Tardamos un poco pero descubrimos que Severus te había ayudado con una poción para que cayeras en coma." Harry puso entonces toda su atención en Lucius. ¿Cómo lo habían descubierto? Como si leyera sus pensamientos Lucius continuó. "Es una larga historia esa pero lo descubrimos e intentamos que Severus te diera el antídoto. Entonces descubrimos que no podía prepararlo a menos que sucedieran algunos... eventos. Pensé en engañar a Severus pero las cosas no salieron como imaginé."

"¿No?" Preguntó incrédulo y Lucius negó.

"Resultó de una forma que no me esperaba... que nadie se esperaba. Es por esa razón que ese pequeño está aquí con nosotros. Lucien es hermano de Draco. Mi hijo... y tuyo también." Lucius esperó pacientemente la reacción de Harry quien sonrió levemente.

"Debo seguir soñando." Murmuró pasándose una mano por el rostro e intentando despegarse la morriña que se empeñaba en hacerle escuchar cosas extrañas. Hizo ademán de querer bajarse pero Lucius lo detuvo.

"No, llevas demasiado tiempo en esa cama. Mañana puedes intentarlo, hoy quédate aquí." Lo besó en la sien. "Conoce a Lucien, nunca te ha visto despierto." Le hizo señas a Draco para que regresara al niño y con renuencia el rubio lo dejó nuevamente en la cama, con sus verdaderos padres. Respiró profundamente y poco a poco se fue retirando de la habitación.

Al salir se encontró con Blaise. "¿Despertó?" Draco asintió silencioso y para su sorpresa Blaise lo abrazó. "Ven conmigo, deja que se pongan al día, ya te llamarán." Y se lo llevó lejos de la habitación.

* * *

Gracias por leer. 


	19. Capítulo 19

* * *

**Capítulo 19**

* * *

Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. 

N/A: Es cierto que hace demasiado tiempo que no subía nada a esta historia, pero... finalmente aquí tienen el último capítulo. Para todos aquellos que me apoyaron... (amenazas de muerte incluídas, jejejeje) una dedicatoria especial. Espero que este final sea de su agrado y que disfruten de esta historia así como yo disfruté escribiéndola. Me da penita terminarla... fue mi segundo gran proyecto cuando comencé a escribir Harry Potter, y la voy a extrañar muchísimo.

Recuerden que ahora intento dejarles comentario a través del sistema de comentarios de Fanfiction... y que si no dejan al menos su cuenta de correo o se conectan a Fanfiction no podré enviarles mis agradecimientos. (No intenten poner el mail en el cuerpo del mensaje porque no les va a permitir publicarlo, Fanfiction lo borra automáticamente. Pero si lo añaden en la sección correspondiente del mail, aún cuando no se conecten a Fanfiction pues la máquina me enviará un mensaje con ese correo.)

Besos y se me cuidan muchísimo.

* * *

La noticia de que Harry Potter, el Joven-Que-Había-Vivido, había despertado de su coma se regó como polvo de estrellas por toda la sociedad mágica y en cosa de unas horas luego de que despertara todos lo sabían. Lucius había recibido, para su sorpresa, un pergamino de parte de Hermione Granger y un pergamino de parte de Ronald B. Weasley solicitando permiso para visitar al joven tan pronto se habían enterado de la noticia. Claro que además de esos pergaminos había recibido otros cientos de parte de cada funcionario importante, medio noticioso y admiradores de Harry por lo que esos dos pergaminos tardaron un poco en llegar a sus manos. De hecho, no hubieran llegado de no ser porque ambos tenían hechizos contra el fuego, el agua y maldiciones menores. Era como si se hubieran esperado la reacción de Lucius quien apenas ver la cantidad de comunicados había ordenado quemarlos de inmediato. 

No sentía deseos de alejarse de Harry, tampoco de comprometer el tiempo que pudiera pasar con él permitiendo visitas. Sin embargo, en el tiempo en que Harry había pasado en el hospital, esos dos habían sido los únicos que habían insistido día y noche en que se les permitiera verlo. Claro que no había accedido, pero le sorprendía la tenacidad de ambos Gryffindor y le complacía. Nadie, además de Severus, su hijo y Blaise Zabini sabían que Harry Potter había tenido un hijo. Para evitar demasiada especulación, había registrado a Lucien con su apellido y pronto la curiosidad del mundo mágico por saber quién era el padre había disminuido. Aunque ahora muchos especulaban acerca de la relación entre el auror y el ex mortífago pues seguido de la noticia del nacimiento de Lucien había seguido la otra, que Harry Potter había despertado en la Mansión Malfoy bajo los cuidados de Lucius Malfoy.

"¿Draco, estás bien?" Preguntó Blaise preocupado al ver al rubio con la vista fija en el espacio cerca de la puerta de la habitación de su padre.

"No." Fue la respuesta. "No estoy bien." Blaise tomó su mano y lo acercó a su cuerpo nuevamente. Se dejó hacer mientras el medimago lo abrazaba arrullándolo bajo su barbilla, muy pegado a su corazón. "Debería estar contento."

"No te culpes por no estarlo, has estado muy apegado a Lucien, te costará alejarte un poco. Has sido su padre por prácticamente un año. Es lo normal." Draco enterró la cabeza un poco más en el pecho de Blaise.

"¿Crees que me deje cuidarlo de vez en cuando?" Susurró apenas.

"Claro, tontuelo. ¿Crees que Potter podrá resistirse a que le cuides a Lucien mientras consuela a tu padre¿O que lo cargues cuando tenga sus rabietas?" Sugirió Blaise con una sonrisa pícara que a las claras decía que se refería a muchas otras cosas además de lo que acababa de decir.

"Lucien no tiene rabietas." Respondió Draco indignado y Blaise rodó los ojos aunque el rubio no le podía ver pues había ignorado por completo lo que realmente quería decirle.

"Draco, ese no es el punto."

Draco se limitó a observar a Lucien mientras lo balanceaba suavemente en sus brazos arriba y abajo, grabándose como si fuera el primer día, las hermosas facciones del niño. "Blaise... ¿realmente piensas que Potter querrá estar alejado de su hijo¿Crees que quiera dejarlo a mi cargo sabiendo lo mucho que lo odiaba?"

"Eso es pasado, Dray."

"Pero él no lo sabe."

Una sonrisa sincera se asomó a los labios del medimago mientras tomaba la manita del niño y la movía para que al menos le sonriera también. Lucien se limitó a mirarle con tanta seriedad que le fue imposible no echarse a reír. "Entonces nos toca mostrarle que ese odio que sentías es cosa del pasado." Le extendió los brazos pero el niño se arreguindó de inmediato del cuello de Draco.

"¿Me ayudarás?" Susurró Draco intentando no mostrar toda la esperanza con la que le pedía al hombre que interviniera. No sólo por su relación con su hermanito sino por… su propia relación con el moreno de ojos color miel y ¿por qué no? Por la relación que pudiera existir entre él y el auror.

"Creo que... te lo has ganado." Suspiró Blaise contra sus labios haciendo que el corazón de Draco revoloteara en su pecho con rapidez.

"¿Blaise?" Volvió a susurrar, esta vez como si aquel hubiera sido su primer beso y la persona a quien se lo tenía reservado lo hubiera reclamado antes pensando haberlo robado cuando ya tenía su nombre.

"¿Umhh?" Le respondió con ojos entrecerrados otra vez mirando al niño.

"¿Y eso por qué fue?"

Blaise escondió su rostro un poco en los rubios cabellos de Draco hasta que sus labios rozaron su oído con ternura. "Ya te lo dije, te lo has ganado."

* * *

Draco continuó cuidando a Lucien los primeros días hasta que el moreno estuvo listo para salir del cuarto. Fue entonces que sucedió lo que ya se había estado esperando.

El rubio se hallaba en la habitación de Lucien, sentado en la mecedora con el niño en brazos mientras lo mecía suavemente. Al verle Harry se detuvo, inseguro si interrumpir o volver por donde mismo había llegado. Lo último que recordaba del rubio era aquella mirada y las palabras de odio. ¿Y si aún lo odiaba?

No tuvo tiempo de volverse por donde había venido porque Draco al parecer lo presintió en la puerta y giró su cabeza para mirarle. Contuvo la respiración mientras los ojos grises lo escrutaban detenidamente.

"¿No vas a entrar?" Preguntó al ver que no pensaba moverse tomando a Harry por sorpresa.

"Yo… no quería interrumpir." Musitó y Draco se detuvo unos segundos en sus propios pensamientos y aprehensiones para mirar realmente al auror. Los negros cabellos habían crecido desde que cayera en coma mágico y todavía no había tenido tiempo de arreglarlos como era debido, aunque sabía que el moreno nunca los llevaría como era debido. Su figura, aunque seguía siendo alta y robusta tenía ahora una postura un poco indecisa… casi tímida, podría decirse, lo que le daba a Draco la impresión de que estaba ante un Harry Potter frágil, no de cuerpo sino de espíritu.

"Eres su padre. Yo sólo soy su hermano." Y se sorprendió de que las palabras, mucho más que parecer una acusación se escucharan como una disculpa. "Soy yo el que interrumpe la cercanía entre ambos." Susurró más bajo en dirección a Lucien. Sintió a Harry acercarse. "¿Quieres cargarlo?" Preguntó cuando llegó a su lado y se levantó para pasarle al niño que sin temor alguno se acurrucó sobre el pecho de su padre.

El silencio entre ambos era algo incomodo, al menos en lo que a Draco se refería, hubiera preferido que el auror le pidiera que se alejara del niño a que no le dijera nada en lo absoluto. Pero pasado un tiempo se dio cuenta que la atención del moreno estaba completamente en el niño.

"Es maravilloso." La palabra se le escapó mucho antes de poder meditarla haciendo que Harry levantara el rostro en su dirección abruptamente. "Me refiero a Lucien. Es un bebé maravilloso y no lo digo sólo porque sea mi hermano."

"Es perfecto." Respondió Harry volviendo a mirar al niño. "Y no lo digo porque sea su padre." Añadió con una sonrisa incierta que se convirtió en asombro cuando vio que el rubio le correspondía la misma. "Has cambiado." Musitó de repente el moreno haciendo que Draco dejara de reír.

"Tal vez." Consintió Draco. "Seguramente es culpa de Lucien." La excusa le salió de inmediato y hasta con afecto mientras se acercaba al pequeño en los brazos de Harry tentando su suerte.

"¿Tanto así que ya no me odias?" Preguntó inseguro el auror y con algo de esperanza en los ojos. De haberlo dicho año y medio atrás Draco se le hubiera echado a reír en la cara, pero ahora… ahora Draco podía ver con claridad lo que aquellos ojos verdes ocultaban y no había forma de ignorar esa trémula esperanza de que finalmente Draco hubiera hecho las paces con él. Genuina esperanza y no una treta o una conspiración como le sugiriera tantas veces su antes enfermiza mente. Comenzó a comprender también lo mucho que significaba para el moreno su propia aprobación, no sólo por estar con su padre, por vivir en la mansión, sino por todo lo que había hecho y que no había podido explicarles antes cuando ninguno de los dos le hubiera creído.

"¿Cómo odiar a mi futuro padre político?" La respuesta hizo que el moreno le diera una mirada tan tonta y llena de confusión que Draco tuvo que reír nuevamente ante su habilidad de poner aquella expresión en el rostro de Harry. "¿O qué, pensabas decirle que no a mi padre? Es muy tarde para eso… ya los he visto haciendo… cositas… De hecho, Lucien es prueba más que suficiente para corroborarlo, no puedes echarte para atrás tan fácilmente."

Luego de ver la expresión confundida Draco fue testigo de cómo el auror se puso totalmente rojo de la vergüenza y luego de cómo aquellos ojos verdes se humedecieron de tal forma que fue el quien tuvo que suprimir un gemido de sorpresa cuando finalmente la humedad se condensó y resbaló por la mejilla del auror. En esos momentos no pudo ver a Harry Potter el auror o al odiado Potter que les había quitado todo a él y a su padre. Aquel era el Harry que aunque dormido e inconsciente lo había escuchado día tras días, al cual había visto cambiar de forma. El mismo que había contenido en su interior a Lucien al cual también había sentido crecer.

"Harry." Murmuró cuando sin ser consciente de ello se acercó envolvió al moreno en sus brazos.

"¿Cuándo?" Fue lo que logró articular Harry cuando pudo hablar, demasiado ciego por los sentimientos que el abrazo de Draco le provocaba. Alivio por una parte… confusión por otra.

"¿Cuándo qué, Harry?" Preguntó Draco de vuelta cuando estuvo demasiado consciente del abrazo que le acababa de dar pues Lucien había enredado sus deditos en sus largos cabellos.

"Creo que… estuve dormido demasiado tiempo…" Susurró con voz suave el moreno. "No sólo tengo un hijo. Ahora Draco Malfoy no me odia… y me puede llamar Harry sin problemas. Incluso siento que lo hace con sinceridad." Las palabras del moreno se cortaron con un sollozo ahogado.

"Tonto." Musitó Draco con una sonrisa de alivio. "Atrapaste a mi padre estando bien despierto. Pero tenías que estar inconsciente y por ende, incapaz de abrir tu bocota para poder atraparme a mí. Tenía que haberlo imaginado." A esto vio que el moreno le daba una sonrisa trémula pero llena de alivio.

"De haberlo sabido lo hubiera hecho antes." Lucien decidió que aquel era el momento apropiado para tirar de los cabellos de Draco.

"Quizás no hubiera tenido el mismo efecto. Como dije antes, Lucien es maravilloso."

"¿Qué sucede aquí?" Preguntó Lucius desde la puerta con evidente preocupación. Draco se alejó un poco de Harry y el moreno se apresuró a limpiarse los ojos, acto que Lucius miró con sospecha para luego darle una mirada acusatoria a Draco.

"Oye, no me mires así." Y cuando Lucius le dio aquella mirada de _¿qué demonios le hiciste a Harry ahora?_ Draco se cruzó de brazos indignado. "Sólo le estaba comentando cuánto le va a costar el cumpleaños de Lucien ya que aún no se lo hemos celebrado." La respuesta hizo que Harry estallara en repentinas carcajadas sorprendiendo a Lucius con su espontaneidad.

"Sólo tú, Draco Malfoy… sólo tú." Exclamó Harry intentando contener las lágrimas de felicidad.

* * *

Lucius estaba terminando su desayuno cuando une lechuza entró por la ventana con una carta en su pata pero no se acercó a donde estaba. Arqueó una ceja y se levantó de su asiento para ver qué traía el animal. El sello del Ministerio de Magia estaba estampado en la carta. La lechuza le permitió acercarse y quitar la carta pero esta no se abrió en sus manos. La volteó y vio el nombre de Harry en ella. "Debe ser de la oficina de aurores." Musitó para sí mismo mientras llamaba a uno de los elfos para que le diera algo a la lechuza. Dirigió sus pasos hacia la habitación donde sabía encontraría a su moreno auror con el niño.

Había pasado apenas semana y media desde que Harry despertara y todo parecía marchar de forma serena entre los habitantes de la casa. Si bien Blaise Zabini se había regresado a su apartamento, Draco no había dejado la casa en su búsqueda pero se podía ver al medimago, so pretexto de darle seguimiento a su paciente, visitar la casa con regularidad.

"Harry… esto es para ti." Lucius le extendió la carta mientras el moreno se dedicaba a mecer suavemente al pequeño Lucien justo luego de haberle dado su comida. "Es del Ministerio."

Harry tomó la carta y comenzó a leer mientras Lucien intentaba tomar el pergamino con sus manitas. "Dice que me presente el lunes de la próxima semana en el departamento de Aurores." Se encogió de hombros. "Supongo que desean saber si regresaré a trabajar pronto."

"¿Piensas regresar?" Preguntó Lucius sin mostrar la preocupación que sentía al respecto. Harry se encogió nuevamente de hombros.

"Me gusta mi trabajo… pero también me gustaría estar más tiempo con Lucien." Dejó la carta sobre una de las mesas que había en el cuarto del pequeño. "Creo que pediré una licencia por un año o algo así." Dijo sin darle demasiada importancia al asunto pero Lucius se quedó pensativo luego de eso. Sabía mejor que nadie que Harry no necesitaba ser auror para ganarse la vida. El hombre había logrado multiplicar sus baúles en Gringotts.

Lucien se revolvió inquieto en sus brazos y Harry le comenzó a decir palabras suaves para tranquilizarlo sin efecto ninguno. "Creo que extraña a Draco." Murmuró.

Lucius también se había sentido aliviado al notar que no sólo las cosas marchaban tranquilamente con Harry y Draco sino que los había visto a ambos conversar en un par de ocasiones en la guardería del niño. "Por cierto¿dónde está? No le he visto en todo el día." Preguntó el moreno mientras intentaba ahora pasear el niño de arriba abajo. "La próxima vez le pediré que me deje una camia suya."

Lucius arqueó una ceja curioso y con algo de sospecha se atrevió a preguntarle. "¿Para qué querrías una camisa suya?"

"Mione me comentó que a veces, cuando había hecho de niñera antes de ir a Hogwarts, algunas de las madres le dejaban una pieza de ropa para que los niños pequeños se tranquilizaran con el olor."

"Sería una buena idea. ¿Quieres que te traiga una?" El moreno asintió agradecido y Lucius salió en busca de la pieza de ropa. Así como le había mencionado, tampoco había visto a Draco en todo el día, por eso, al llegar a la habitación de su hijo se sorprendió de verle aún en la cama. "¿Draco?"

Los ojos azules se abrieron con lentitud y le dio una sonrisa algo extraña a su padre. "Buenos días." Le dijo con voz morriñosa mientras se estiraba en la cama.

"Pensé que habías salido de la casa, no te había visto en todo el día."

"Decidí pasar el día aquí en la casa." Le explicó el rubio mientras intentaba desenredarse algunos cabellos de sobre su cuello. "¿Sucede algo?"

"No… sólo venía a tomar una de tus camisas prestadas, para Lucien." Cuando su hijo le miró extrañado amplió su petición mientras que aguzaba la mirada para ver un extraño bulto justo al lado de Draco que no podía, de ninguna manera, ser el sobrante de las sábanas. "Harry piensa que puede engañar a Lucien con una de tus camisas para que se calme un poco mientras se acostumbra a que no estés todo el día con él."

"Supongo que… podría funcionar. Pero creo que los elfos se llevaron toda la ropa sucia anoche." Comentó volviendo a estirarse. Lucius asintió, los elfos siempre tenían todo listo a la mañana siguiente.

"Dudo que quede algo que no hayan limpiado ya. De todas formas, diles la próxima vez que dejen una de tus camisas para Lucien." Dijo retirándose a la puerta. Draco asintió y se dispuso a meterse nuevamente bajo las sábanas. "Y por cierto, si no se apresuran, perderán el desayuno." Comentó Lucius con una sonrisa maliciosa.

"Buenos días para usted también, Lucius." Se escuchó la voz de Blaise desde abajo de las sábanas justo al lado de Draco quien sonrió ampliamente acomodándose un poco más.

"Aunque puedo decirle a los elfos que les traigan algo aquí a la habitación." Comentó cuando el moreno medimago sacó la cabeza levemente de abajo de las cobijas con una expresión demasiado somnolienta como para estar pensando coherentemente. "Un café fuerte." Una mano salió de las cobijas y levantó un dedo haciendo que Lucius sonriera.

"Pero nada de azúcar para Draco, ni cafeína, ni bebidas estimulantes." Gruñó antes de caer nuevamente sobre la almohada.

"Tuvo tres turnos seguidos." Explicó Draco con una expresión azucaradamente tierna en dirección al moreno mientras le acariciaba los cabellos aún cuando era evidente que había vuelto a quedar dormido tan pronto se había dejado caer sobre la almohada.

"Y tú le diste el cuarto, no lo dudo." Lucius echó a reír ante la mirada satisfecha que le devolvió su hijo. "Bien, les enviaré el desayuno."

Cuando Lucius cerró la puerta tras de sí se sintió más aliviado que de costumbre. Pero su sonrisa medio desapareció cuando al llegar a la guardería vio que Harry todavía no podía calmar a Lucien y que parecía más desesperado que de costumbre por no poder hacerlo.

"Lo siento, en verdad, pero ya no sé qué hacer." Le dijo con voz trémula y Lucius sonrió levemente.

"No conseguí una prenda de Draco, los elfos ya se habían llevado todo. Pero déjame cargarlo un rato, quizás nos vea el parecido y se calme." Con cuidado Harry le pasó el niño y Lucius lo meció como tantas veces viera hacer a Draco. Al cabo de un rato Lucien pareció tragarse el cuento y se recostó del pecho de Lucius haciendo que el rubio sonriera. Le parecía increíble cómo era que el pequeño lograba desconcertar a Harry sin siquiera hacer un sonido. "Creo que no tardará mucho en darse cuenta de que puede hacer contigo lo que se le antoje." Comentó con una sonrisa.

"Pues… no sería el único que haya aprendido a hacer conmigo lo que se le antoje." El moreno le devolvió la sonrisa mientras se disponía a ordenar un poco lo que había sacado de su lugar en su intento por calmar al pequeño. Lucius se hizo el desentendido.

"No sé a qué te refieres." Harry se quedó largo rato observando cómo Lucius hacía que Lucien se durmiera. A pesar de que muy pocas veces había tomado al niño en brazos su esfuerzo por aprender era notable, especialmente considerando que Draco había sido criado a la idea de Narcisa antes de finalmente caer en sus manos, ya todo un pequeño caballero a sus seis o siete años. Al menos eso era lo que había encontrado en los libros de la familia, los que había logrado que los elfos le permitieran leer a pesar de su contenido.

"Creo que sí lo sabes." Se atrevió a posar sus manos en las caderas del rubio atrayéndole hacia su cuerpo haciendo que Lucius arqueara una ceja.

"¿Acaso eso es una proposición?" Ronroneó Lucius al sentirle.

"Oye, acabo de despertar hace unos días, estoy cansado de estar en la cama."

"Podría encontrar otros lugares si lo deseas. Recuerdo que no te molestan las duchas." Harry le dio una pequeña nalgada en el trasero.

"Piensa con otra parte de tu anatomía por una vez."

"No pienso hacerlo, no después de que pasaras tanto tiempo en cama sin que yo pudiera hacer nada más que mirarte."

"Mmhh… poniéndolo de esa forma quizás merezcas una recompensa."

Lucien no tardó en dormirse y apenas su rubio padre lo dejó en la cama fue asaltado por los labios deseosos del auror. "¿Cuál es la prisa?" Preguntó Lucius con fingida indignación pero sin oponerse a ser arrastrado a su habitación.

"Tendrás que acostumbrarte a esto, así es como funciona la vida de los padres. Con rapiditos entre siestas." Apenas en la habitación Lucius se giró y lo atrapó contra la puerta besándole a consciencia y quitándole o intentando quitarle la ropa al mismo tiempo pero sólo logrando bajarle el cierre del pantalón cuando Harry trepó sus piernas a su cintura y se pegó a sus caderas con deseo. "Te deseo tanto, Lucius." Susurró el moreno con voz cargada mientras los dedos de Lucius intentaban quitarle la camisa.

Harry se alejó un poco y permitió que el rubio lo desvistiera, aunque los pantalones fueron la parte más difícil. Por su parte el auror, apenas estuvo desnudo y hubo abierto la túnica de Lucius desabrochando los pantalones metió su mano en la ropa interior y sacó la orgullosa erección del rubio.

"Harry, ha pasado mucho tiempo…" Le advirtió consciente de que sería la primera vez desde que despertaran que se atreviera a tomar al moreno.

"Sí, demasiado, no quisiera esperar más. _Accio __lubricante._" Le pasó el lubricante a Lucius quien de inmediato se untó su erección y dos dedos buscando la entre las piernas de Harry hasta encontrar su entrada y penetrarle con uno de los dedos luego de acariciarle un poco.

"Al menos déjame hacerlo despacio." Jadeó cuando vio a Harry estremecerse.

"Pero te necesito ahora."

"Será como yo diga o no se hará." Gruñó Lucius penetrándole aún con un solo dígito lubricado y sintiendo cómo el cálido interior de Harry lo envolvía.

"Sí, mi amo." Lucius apenas pudo contenerse de tomarle por las caderas y empujarlo sobre su erección en ese mismo instante.

"Pequeña serpiente." Siseó bajando para morderle el cuello y luego los pezones mientras con uno de sus brazos se aseguraba de mantenerlo a la altura necesaria para penetrarle con otro digito. En respuesta el joven comenzó a sisear suavemente palabras que no entendía y Lucius se estremeció al comprender que estaba escuchando al auror hablar la lengua parsel de las serpientes. Olvidándose de su propia resolución de tomarlo con calma Lucius tomó las caderas asegurándose de que su erección estuviera en la posición adecuada para comenzar a forzar su entrada en el líquido fuego del auror. Los siseos alcanzaron su mayor intensidad cuando estuvo completamente en su interior y sólo entonces intentó recuperar el aliento antes de comenzar la deliciosa tarea de hacerle el amor al moreno.

"Seré tu pequeña serpiente, si quieres."

"Quiero más que eso, mocoso." Gruñó Lucius acercándose a su oído. "Quiero tu corazón de serpiente, porque eso es lo que eres, Harry. Eso es lo que eres."

"Finalmente alguien que me entiende, sabía que aquí encontraría lo que buscaba. Ahora muévete, Lucius." Dijo arqueándose contra la pared y comprimiendo la erección de Lucius con fuerza haciendo que el hombre gruñera de placer antes de comenzar a moverse en su interior.

Harry sentía su espalda contra la puerta y sabría que adquiriría unos nuevos moretones, pero estaba seguro que a Blaise no le importaría curárselos. En esos momentos no le importaba más que sentir a Lucius en su interior y ver la sonrisa maliciosa del hombre bordeada de sinceridad y felicidad por su causa.

Sí, eso era lo que había estado buscando por tanto tiempo. Ser parte de ellos, de una forma u otra y lo había conseguido incluso cuando Lucius nunca supiera que Lucien había sido parte de sus tretas, una que Severus nunca podría revelarle a nadie, de eso se había asegurado. Luego se encargaría de enviarle sus agradecimientos, estaba seguro que el maestro de pociones estaría más que contento de no verle la cara nunca más. Sí, tenía el corazón de una serpiente aún cuando tuviera una piel de león tirada por encima. Pero sabía que de vez en cuando, como astuta serpiente que era, que la piel del león servía tanto lo que ocultaba su interior.

Se derramó entre su cuerpo y el de Lucius al sentirse invadido por cálidos chorros en su interior. Gimió y gritó el nombre de Lucius hasta que no tuvo ya fuerzas para sostenerse más que la fuerza que ejerciera Lucius contra la puerta de la habitación.

Sonrió como nunca, sintiéndose completamente satisfecho. Tenía a los Malfoy, tenía a Lucius para sí y tenía a Lucien para hacerlo aún más parte de la familia con el consentimiento de Draco. ¿Qué más podía pedir? Volvió a sonreír.

Otra serpiente más en la familia sería perfecto, al cabo, uno es poco y tres son demasiados, el número perfecto serían dos.

* * *

Fin

* * *

Gracias por leer y hasta la próxima. 


End file.
